Le chasseur tenté par le loup
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Léger univers alternatif où Brett et sa sœur n'ont pas été tués par les chasseurs et que Chris prend Nolan sous son aile comme apprenti et sert d'allié à la meute. Brett est tombé sous le charme du chasseur mais est-ce réciproque ? Pourquoi Nolan a-t-il peur ? Que se passera-t-il entre eux ?
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle fanfiction avec un couple unique, sincèrement je crois pas en avoir vu en français donc on peut dire que j'inaugure à l'exception même de ma propre fic Mésaventures et liaisons à Poudlard un crossover Harry Potter et Teen Wolf. Le Brolan, Brett et Nolan, vous êtes partant ? Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et les commentaires sont toujours la bienvenue, j'en raffole ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 1: Observation et aide extérieure **

Les choses avaient changées, beaucoup de choses en vérité avaient changées en peu de temps. Nolan était passé de l'ennemi à l'équipe qui ferait de lui la meilleure version de lui-même. Il n'était plus apeuré, enfin presque mais surtout n'ignorait plus les choses et le monde qui vivaient autour de lui. Gabe était mort, Monroe avait pris la fuite bien qu'elle n'arrêterait pas sa chasse folle. La meute de Scott McCall avait vu en lui quelque chose que même Nolan n'avait pas su le voir en lui at sans savoir pourquoi, Liam avait poussé le meilleur ami de Stiles à considérer le jeune humain comme un possible allié. Nolan en avait été grandement touché et dès l'incident de l'hôpital, il était soit le plus discret possible ou le plus utile possible envers Liam et ses amis.

Scott avait bien observé Nolan et avait ressenti aussi sa peur et son incompréhension quand il était du côté des chasseurs. Manipulation, influence de l'Anuk-Ite et la peur d'être à son tour traqué avait fait que Nolan avait dû accepté un camp sans vraiment être au courant de ce qui se cachait derrière cette guerre. Il revoyait Chris à travers Nolan et s'était dit que comme le premier, l'ancien ennemi de Liam pourrait à son tour changer de direction et découvrir une autre version du monde surnaturel que celle que narrent les chasseurs. Nolan démontrait une parfaite volonté à les aider et il n'était pas quelqu'un à mentir sur ses pensées ou ses intentions. Il était terrifié par eux de peur de se faire tuer ou attaquer mais osait malgré tout dire qu'il voulait faire du bien et non, des actes mauvais autour de lui.

C'était donc grâce à Liam et ensuite par le jeune chef de meute que Nolan s'était donc retrouvé à entrer partiellement dans la meute dans les premiers temps autant pour être protégé que protéger les autres membres de la meute. Scott avait fixé des conditions après avoir fait une réunion avec tous les autres membres de son groupe pour avoir leur accord d'intégré le jeune lycéen dans la meute. Cela avait été un peu chaotique. Les conditions de Scott et le fait qu'il devrait d'abord démontrer sa bonne volonté et ses preuves avaient porté leurs fruits, les autres membres avaient acceptés le deal.

Nolan devait donc en premier temps suivre les conseils et les apprentissages du surnaturel et de défense avec Scott et Chris. Le jeune chef de meute l'aiderait à mieux s'intégrer et serait là pour lui mais Chris serait la personne qui serait la plus importante pour lui. Etant humain et chasseur ayant vécu les mêmes épreuves que Nolan, Scott avait vu en lui la meilleure personne pour aider Nolan dans son nouveau chemin. Le père d'Allison avait bien sûr accepté de rendre service autant à Scott qu'au jeune lycéen. C'était la première condition.

La deuxième se trouvait être un peu plus particulière. Nolan devrait aussi faire face aux créatures surnaturelles et donc en côtoyer pour mieux les comprendre et s'habituer à leur présence au quotidien. Liam, Corey et Mason étaient ses camarades de classes et il les voyait tous les jours donc Scott s'était dit que Nolan devrait face à d'autres personnes surnaturelles que des connaissances. Il fallait quelqu'un avec un bon fond mais qui pouvait avoir un côté un pur dur et franc. Liam avait par lui-même supposé que Brett était la bonne personne pour faire ce job. Scott avait été surpris par ce choix mais il était vrai que mettre Peter sur le coup aurait carrément foutu la frousse à la nouvelle recrue de la meute. Et Theo aurait été peut-être pire mais de toute manière, il travaillait déjà en binôme avec Liam.

Brett avait donc été prévenu et comme il s'était allié également à la meute de Scott après l'incident de l'hôpital, le jeune loup et sa sœur avaient assisté aux réunions de meute. Les deux étaient donc au courant de l'intégration de Nolan et Brett avait donc été prévenu durant une réunion que ce serait lui qui servirait de binôme au jeune humain. Le lycanthrope avait haussé les sourcils quand on lui avait appris que cela venait de Liam. Scott avait eu peur que Brett refuse vu ses antécédents avec les chasseurs mais au contraire, il avait promis de faire de son mieux.

Nolan avait d'abord été timide et silencieux durant les premières réunions tous ensemble, écoutant de loin et prenant soin d'analyser les autres pour mieux les comprendre. Chris l'avait poussé à aller de l'avant et de venir vers eux. Étrangement, Brett avait été quelqu'un de très sympa envers Nolan et la raison pour laquelle le jeune lycanthrope se montrait ainsi envers son binôme avait été vite révélée.

Dès que Nolan était venu pour apprendre qu'il avait été accepté par conditions dans la meute, il avait rencontré officiellement Brett. Il ne l'avait vu qu'en coup de vent quand il venait discuter avec certains membres de la meute. Le frère de Lorie était plutôt intrigué par le jeune camarade de classe de Liam. Nolan était un jeune adolescent à la peau pâle marquée par quelques taches de rousseurs avec des yeux bleus curieux, il était de taille moyenne et souvent habillé de couleurs foncées. Cela se voyait que si le surnaturel n'était pas entré dans sa vie de cette manière, il aurait pu être le parfait gars populaire au lycée. Et son côté timide et craintif n'avaient fait qu'intriguer davantage le jeune loup-garou.

Brett avait clairement craqué pour le jeune humain et s'était donné une mission personnelle de découvrir la sexualité de son nouveau binôme sans que cela remontre à Nolan. Il avait des tonnes de personnes à interroger et puis, le jeune humain allait passer tellement de temps avec lui que l'analyser et le tester seraient faciles de cette manière. Brett était déterminé à découvrir si le jeune coéquipier de lacrosse de Liam s'intéressait possiblement aux garçons.

Évidemment, Brett avait tout de suite décidé d'interroger la personne qui se trouvait la plus proche de Nolan tous les jours et la personne qui était là pour le jeune lycéen. C'était Liam de toute évidence qui était cette personne. C'était pour cela que le lycée sonna sa dernière heure de l'après-midi, Brett s'était dépêché de se rendre sur le terrain de lacrosse. Il était certain d'y trouver Liam et Nolan là-bas vu que l'équipe du lycée de Beacon Hills.

\- Liam, faut qu'on parle ! s'écria le jeune lycanthrope en marchant à grand pas en direction du co-capitaine de lacrosse.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en voyant Brett venir vers lui alors que l'entrainement allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Tous les joueurs s'échauffaient pas loin d'eux. Brett jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction de Nolan qui faisait des aller-retour sur la longueur du match en levant les jambes. Ses cheveux flottaient légèrement dans les airs à chaque mouvement et d'où il se trouvait, Brett pouvait voir les yeux du nouveau venu dans la meute briller de détermination.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu es dans une équipe ennemie, je te rappelle !

\- Je suis pas là pour parler lacrosse, Dunbar ! répondit sèchement le loup-garou.

Liam comprit par la manière dont l'avait interpelé Brett que ce n'était pas pour rigoler qu'il se trouvait présent sur le terrain. Il regarda un peu plus Brett, le jeune loup-garou paraissait légèrement nerveux et tournait toujours légèrement la tête en direction de Nolan. Liam se mit à sourire malicieusement avant de se mettre un peu plus loin, Brett le suivant.

\- D'habitude, tu ne le laisses rien te trahir, te rendre nerveux, remarqua le Bêta de Scott.

Le sourire du jeune blond s'agrandit quand Brett se pinça les lèvres, signe que Liam avait vu juste à propos de lui. Le loup-garou n'allait pas se moquer de lui, il voulait juste l'aider et pour cela, il avait juste besoin de réponses pour avoir le meilleur moyen de le faire.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, il semblerait que le petit nouvel apprenti chasseur en soit la cause ?

Brett ne chercha même pas à le cacher et sourit à son tour. Liam rigola avant de se tourner vers son tout récent ami. Ce dernier avait prouvé comme beaucoup avant ou en même temps que lui que certains ont mis leur confiance en de mauvaises personnes ou qu'ils avaient eu tort sur plusieurs choses. Nolan était quelqu'un de bien au fond mais la peur l'avait manipulée et fait devenir quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas du tout. Nolan était volontaire, serviable et plutôt douée malgré sa timidité et son côté secret mystérieux introverti. Liam n'était même pas étonné que Brett le trouve à son goût.

\- Il me plait vraiment et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, admit Brett.

\- Et en quoi ? s'intrigua le jeune lycanthrope blond.

Brett se tourna pour voir ce que faisait Nolan pour être sûr qu'ils ne viennent pas les voir. Le jeune apprenti chasseur de Chris discutait avec Mason et Corey qui assistaient aux entrainements.

\- Je suis trop focus sur ce que je ressens pour déterminer si… si

\- S'il aimerait possiblement les gars, comprit Liam en hochant de la tête.

\- Exact.

Les deux lycanthropes se placèrent dans un bon angle pour observer le jeune co-capitaine. Il souriait et riait honnêtement tout en étirant ses mollets. Tout ce que Brett voyait c'était le magnifique sourire charmeur et brillant de Nolan.

\- Tu es vraiment atteint, déclara Liam content que cette fois Brett ne souhaite pas une histoire sans accroche.

\- Moi aussi, je suis étonné. Et je te fais confiance pour pas en faire la rumeur de l'année, ordonna Brett. Je veux le faire à ma manière.

Liam roula des yeux avant de faire face personnellement à Brett.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux compter sur moi, Brett ! Je te comprends parfaitement même.

Le frère de Lorie fronça les sourcils aux derniers mots de Liam, ce dernier se sentait un peu nostalgique mais Brett fut coupé dans ses pensées par une question de la part du blond :

\- Tu souhaites que je vois si Nolan pourrait être intéressé par toi, je présume ?

\- Tu présumes très bien, dit le lycanthrope. Tu es celui qui passe le plus de temps avec lui et il te fait confiance.

Liam admit que c'était pas tout à fait faux mais qu'il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

\- Je n'y arrive pas parce que je suis bloqué par mon propre ressenti vis-à-vis de lui mais toi, tu pourrais tenter de l'analyser en ma présence ?

\- Pas de soucis mais je veux être certain que ce ne soit pas qu'un jouet à ajouter à ton tableau de chasse, sermonna Liam en le pointant du doigt sévèrement.

Brett soupira et jura qu'il était totalement sincère. Liam contrôla les battements de son cœur et fut rassuré que le jeune lycanthrope ne lui mentait pas. Liam les trouverait bien assemblés les deux ensemble mais il était vrai que Nolan n'avait jamais démontré quelconque sentiment romantique envers n'importe qui. Brett pourrait se montrer présent pour lui et protecteur, tout ce que cherchait l'apprenti chasseur. Liam était bien décidé à découvrir ce que pouvait cacher Nolan.

Avant que Liam ne parte pour rejoindre son équipe pour débuter enfin l'entrainement, Brett le retint par le bras avec un sourire malicieux qui inquiéta un peu le jeune Bêta de Scott.

\- Quoi encore ? Tu inquiètes si tu penses que je ne le ferais pas discrètement, tu te trompes. Je ferais les choses bien. Promis, Brett !

\- Non, je m'inquiète pas pour ta discrétion. Quand tu le veux, tu peux être discret. Je te fais confiance là-dessus.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? demanda Liam en plissant des yeux.

\- Tu feras les choses comme il faut aussi avec Raeken ? questionna Brett le plus sérieux possible en regardant de haut le jeune loup-garou.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Liam d'être troublé. Ses poings se serrèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta sèchement. Brett sourit, content de piéger aussi Liam.

\- Tu veux m'aider mais je suis pas complètement un crétin avec les sentiments amoureux, je sais aussi les voir chez les autres.

\- Et je suppose que tu ne vas pas te moquer de moi ?

Liam fusilla Brett du regard, il venait de se faire griller et le blond ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit Brett qui le découvre en premier.

\- Tu ne nies pas, c'est bien.

Le lycanthrope secoua un peu de la tête, en réfléchissant.

\- Non, je me moque pas de toi. Je l'aurais juste fait pour te mettre en bourrique il y a quelques années mais pas maintenant.

\- Et maintenant que tu connais aussi un truc sur moi, que veux-tu en faire ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je te demande si tu vas faire les choses bien avec Theo.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire.

\- Déjà, est-ce que tu as pensé à comment s'était arrivé ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Ce que cela te faisait à toi ? Déjà qu'est-ce que tu ressens précisément ? Est-ce que cela fait de toi un bisexuel ou un pansexuel ?

Le Bêta de Scott écarquilla des yeux en faisant face à toutes ses questions et surtout l'aide de Brett. Le lycanthrope se mit un peu plus à côté de Liam pour entendre ses réponses. Liam se pinça les lèvres, il avait lâché la bombe et Brett démontrait une grande aide pour lui comme il le ferait aussi pour Brett. Alors autant jouer le jeu !

\- Quand il m'a sauvé la vie dans l'hôpital durant la Chasse Sauvage, j'ai compris qu'il était trop important pour moi pour que je le perde. Surtout qu'il était terrorisé par les fantômes de son passé et qu'au final, il avait été impliqué trop jeune dans quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ni géré.

\- Tu lui pardonnes donc ses erreurs passées ?

\- Pas tout mais le principal oui. J'ai aussi compris qu'il était devenu bien plus important qu'Hayden.

\- Pourtant tu disais que sans elle, tu étais perdu ?

\- C'est vrai parce qu'elle m'aidait à mieux gérer cette foutue existence surnaturelle. Mais elle m'empêchait aussi de pas trop penser à Theo. Puis les deux sont partis et j'ai été lâché par deux personnes importantes dans ma vie.

\- Je comprends mieux, saisit Brett.

\- Où ? L'hôpital, tous les lieux où on s'est retrouvé seuls les deux. Les ascenseurs où on s'est retrouvé les deux.

\- Tous les deux enfermés ? J'aime l'idée, éclata de rire Brett.

\- C'était horrible, soupira Liam en fermant les yeux. Horrible de garder le contrôle sur soi-même pour ne pas se faire griller.

Brett soupira, il était clair que la chimère ressentait aussi un truc sinon il se serait vraiment barré après la bataille contre Monroe. Il n'aurait pas accepté d'être le binôme de Liam pour la meute et les deux ne seraient pas aussi bon dans leur duo. Brett souriait face à l'innocence du meilleur ami de Mason.

\- Je suis inquiet pour lui, je suis content s'il va bien et je le défends dès que quelqu'un ramène sur le tapis son passé. Je suis stressé en permanence mais dès que je le sens proche de moi, c'est une explosion d'émotions chaleureuses qui vit en moi.

\- Donc du bien ?

\- Oui, bien que le stress gâche tout.

\- Donc tu admets l'aimer ?

\- Oui, même si c'est un grand mot pour le moment.

\- Pour le moment ? s'intrigua Brett.

\- Peut-être que c'est dû qu'à la peur de le perdre que je ressens tout cela.

\- Arrête de dire de telles conneries, soupira Brett. Ce que tu ressens pour lui est réel au point que je le sens moi aussi en ce moment précis. Tu l'aimes vraiment et je suis content pour toi.

Liam sourit maladroitement, le jeune lycanthrope blond aimait Theo et c'était étrange de le dire à une autre personne qu'à lui-même. C'était une information assez personnelle qu'il venait de divulguer à un ancien ennemi.

\- Pour ta dernière question, je suis un peu mitigé.

\- Ce qui est normal, le rassura Brett. J'ai compris que j'étais bi qu'après un certain moment. Il faut du temps pour bien assimiler les choses.

\- Comment tu sais que tu n'es pas pansexuel ? C'est quoi, en fait, être pansexuel ? questionna le joueur de lacrosse pour le lycée de Beacon Hills, curieux de ce terme.

Brett rigola, il allait lui donner une leçon express sur l'éduction LGBT du petit louveteau. Liam paraissait tellement innocent que ce soit pour un adolescent déjà ou comme personne LGBT.

\- Je ne le suis pas parce que j'ai une vision de l'amour qui n'entre pas dans les termes de la pansexualité. Je suis attiré par les deux genres. La pansexualité, elle, veut dire qu'on peut être attiré par tous peu importe le genre de la personne. Être pansexuel, c'est être attiré par la personnalité ou l'âme profonde de la personne. Tu vois ?

Le meilleur ami de Mason hocha de la tête, le jeune loup-garou blond comprenait désormais ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune chimère brune.

\- Alors tu saisis mieux ce que tu es ?

\- Oui, sourit Liam discrètement.

\- Alors ? fit curieusement le lycanthrope.

\- Je suis pansexuel, on dirait bien.

\- Sympa, ton coming-out, tout à fait toi, rigola Brett avec un rictus en coin bien qu'on pouvait voir qu'il était vraiment heureux pour le meilleur ami de Mason.

Il roula des yeux face au sarcasme de Brett.

\- Sincèrement. Quand tu comprends mieux ce que tu es, le reste ira mieux pour toi.

\- On retourne à toi, je ferais de mon mieux avec Nolan tant que tu ne fais pas des bourdes aux autres. Parce que je veux aussi que cela se passe bien.

\- Je ne vais pas dire juré craché parce que cela fait trop mais tu peux me faire confiance parce que là, je te donne toute ma confiance.

Liam sourit et fit un léger signe de la tête pour le remercier. Son ancien ennemi fit de même.

\- Tu restes pour le voir jouer alors ?

\- Non, je dois aller voir d'autres personnes pour savoir si eux on put distinguer quelque chose chez notre cher apprenti chasseur ? Mais j'aurai bien aimé voir ses performances sur le terrain. Un spectacle magnifique pour les yeux, j'en suis certain.

Le Bêta de Scott secoua la tête en riant et salua Brett qui quittait le terrain. Le cœur de Liam battait plus vite que la moyenne, il venait tout de même de dire à son ancien ennemi et rival de terrain qu'il avait des sentiments pour Theo l'ancienne chimère psychopathe et avait accepté de savoir si son nouvel ami Nolan pouvait être possiblement attiré par les gars. Ou précisément par Brett. Quelle journée pour lui !

Brett était ensuite parti voir la personne qui aurait directement honnête avec lui et puis, le jeune loup- garou était plutôt d'humeur joueuse vu ce que venait de lui dévoiler le jeune lycéen blond. Theo Raeken allait donc devenir sa future victime et il était facile pour lui de savoir où se trouvait la chimère. Theo et Liam allaient patrouiller le soir-même et la chimère avait pris l'habitude d'attendre le jeune Bêta de Scott sur le parking du lycée. Brett sourit en voyant au loin le véhicule de Theo parqué le plus proche possible du terrain de lacrosse.

Le binôme de Liam s'était presque endormi quand le lycanthrope vint toquer à la vitre de sa voiture avec un grand sourire. Ce qui signifiait autant quelque chose de bien que de mal de la part du frère de Lorie. Theo le fusilla du regard après avoir ouvert des yeux, il avait reconnu l'odeur arrogante si particulière de Brett sur le champ. Mais Theo arqua un sourcil à la tête du loup-garou et baissa la vitre de son voiture juste avant de lui demander sans politesse aucune ce qu'il foutait encore là. Brett éclata de rire en se tenant contre le véhicule de la chimère, cette dernière grinça des dents.

\- Juste quelques petites questions à te poser, rien d'inquiétant.

\- Et pourquoi je répondrai à tes foutues questions ?

\- Tu as un côté altruiste que tu caches volontairement en toi. Tu n'es pas un type égoïste bien que tu voudrais le faire croire aux autres. Je suis sûr que toi, tu seras complètement honnête parce que si tu sais un truc, tu adores le dire sans permission.

La jeune chimère brune, curieuse par le petit discours du grand brun, fronça les sourcils vu que Brett se montrait bien mystérieux et étrange.

\- Me brosse pas dans le sens du poil, parle, Brett ! s'énerva Theo.

\- Si tu insistes, sourit le binôme de Nolan.

La chimère roula des yeux, le loup-garou jouait avec ses nerfs et il n'était pas de bonne pour entrer dans son jeu. Autrefois, c'était lui en personne qui foutait ce genre de réactions chez les autres et Theo détestait voir la situation s'inverser de cette manière.

\- Je veux savoir si Nolan est intéressé par les gars.

Theo manqua d'avaler de travers face à la demande de Brett, ce gars ne faisait jamais rien dans la dentelle. Franc et sec, Brett attendait la réponse de la chimère qui écarquilla les yeux avant de soupirer et fermant les yeux. Il les ouvrit peu de temps après pour se tourner vers le lycanthrope.

\- Un petit crush sur le chasseur, Talbot ?

\- Comme si je n'étais pas le seul à craquer pour mon ex-ennemi ? fit Brett le plus sérieusement possible en regardant Theo droit dans les yeux.

Le sourire du lycanthrope augmenta alors que Theo serra des dents en même temps que d'augmenter la pression de ses mains sur le volet de son véhicule.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles mais ton petit coup de foudre bidon sur Holloway t'a saccagé le cerveau si tu veux mon avis.

Brett fit un petit rictus malin qui voulait dire que lui ne tomberai pas dans le panneau. Le frère de Lory voyait à travers le petit manège de la chimère et le voir se sauver soi-disant la peau sur le fait qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments et surtout des sentiments envers le bébé de la meute faisait bien rire le lycanthrope accoudé à la voiture de Theo.

\- Raeken, Raeken, tu me déçois franchement. Mais on va faire comme si rien de cela ne s'était passé bien que je note en mémoire une certaine nervosité de ta part.

Theo fit flasher ses yeux une poignée de secondes avant de serrer des poings face à l'arrogance continuelle de Brett. Ce dernier continuait de le chercher, la chimère aurait bien voulu lui fracasser son poing en pleine face mais une chose à l'intérieur de lui le retenait et le lui interdisait.

\- On va donc revenir à ce que je te demandais à la base.

\- Tu veux savoir si Nolan est gay ?

\- Gay, bi ou pansexuel, oui. C'est ce que je veux. Le souci, c'est que je suis trop focus sur ce que je ressens pour arriver à lire en lui.

\- Trop focus, trop amoureux si on trouve une meilleure définition, ricana Theo qui avait retrouvé son comportement narquois.

\- Moi, je l'admets, trancha le loup-garou en relançant la balle à la chimère.

Cette dernière resta de marbre et préféra ignorer la tique de Brett pour répondre à la demande du frère de Lorie :

\- Je peux t'aider en effet. Bien que je ne sois pas la meilleure personne pour ce job. Mais je vois pas ce que je gagne en te faisant continuer à rester guimauve.

Brett sentait bien que Theo était de plus en plus nerveux et souhaitait couper court à la discussion. Liam avait peut-être admis ses sentiments pour la chimère en peu de temps, il resterait que Theo était beaucoup plus résistant à ses attaques. Theo ignorait-il peut-être ses sentiments pour le lycanthrope blond ou préférait les ignorer ? Brett était certain que Theo n'était pas homophobe mais aussi que la chimère brune n'était pas vraiment hétéro. Liam devait être comme lui vis-à-vis de Nolan et le blond n'arrivait pas à lire le jeune homme châtain. Ce qui de base est déjà un parcours du combattant. Brett arrivait juste à traverser certaines frontières à travers ses questions audacieuses.

\- Je dirais que ça t'aiderait toi d'arrêter de faire le con mais bon, tu sembles décider à faire comme de rien. Alors dis-toi que c'est une action désintéressée qui pourrait te faire autant du bien côté rédemption qu'autant de bien pour être davantage apprécié par plusieurs personnes. Ou une en particulier.

Brett accentua sur les derniers mots en maintenant son regard dans celui de Theo, il voulait vraiment voir quelque chose craquer chez la chimère. Mais cette dernière était douée et ne laissait passer que de la lassitude et de l'énervement. Mais comme Liam, si Theo se montrait énervé, cela signifiait que Brett touchait un point sensible ou tout simplement la vérité. La chimère ne répondit pas à cette tique donc le lycanthrope demanda :

\- Tu comptes m'aider ou pas ?

\- Je peux te dire une chose : c'est que Nolan est quelqu'un de méfiant, de sincère et qui cherche quelque chose de stable après toutes ses mésaventures. Fais pas le con avec lui ou fais ce qu'il faut comme il le faut.

Le frère de Lory plissa des yeux face à la déclaration de Theo. En quelques sortes, il prenait notre pour la suite de sa stratégie mais le loup-garou entendait aussi comme la voix de Theo expliquait son propre ressenti sur ses sentiments à lui. Brett préféra ne pas le lui dire parce que le jeune homme châtain faisait jamais rien comme on ne le pense et là, il lui filait des réponses malgré avoir nié. Cela signifiait déjà quelque chose de la part de la chimère. Brett sourit légèrement, secoua la tête pour le remercier et recula de la voiture.

\- J'essayerai de faire de mon mieux. Merci, Theo.

\- Je ferais ce que je peux mais ce gars parce que même s'il n'est pas surnaturel, Holloway est pas facile à lire, soupira la jeune chimère brune en grimaçant.

\- Merci d'essayer, fit Brett avant de quitter le parking à grands pas.

Une fois que le frère de Lorie fut assez éloigné de la voiture, Theo se frotta les cheveux en se mordant les lèvres. Il jura dans sa tête avant de sourire en se disant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes. Brett était toujours attiré par une certaine catégorie de personnes : des gars assez intelligents, mignons dans un sens et qui avaient un culot particulier. Nolan était leur ancien rival, il avait été dans le groupe de Monroe. Il était téméraire et volontaire bien qu'apeuré par l'idée qu'on veuille le tuer ou se venger pour sa trahison envers son ancien camp.

Brett l'aimait vraiment, Theo l'avait remarqué dans ses yeux quand il lui avait parlé juste avant. Brett se disait être quelqu'un qui ne se laissait pas contrôlé par ses sentiments et aujourd'hui, c'était exactement ce qu'il vivait. Mais il ne semblait pas honteux de l'admette, il semblait heureux de ressentir une telle attirance puissante envers Nolan.

Theo était content que Brett ait brisé son armure intérieure vis-à-vis des sentiments, qu'il ne voit plus que des jouets ou des partenaires éphémères en les personnes qu'il aimait. Qu'il voit bien plus et surtout envers Nolan parce que oui, il était fragile et apeuré par ses derniers mois. Brett n'était pas la première personne qu'on nommerait comme une personne stable et calme. Mais Theo se disait que c'était possible, parce que tout pouvait le surprendre maintenant.

Oui, Brett avait raison sur lui. Comme quoi, c'était ambiguë la relation qu'il entretenait avec Liam. Comme quoi il avait un sentiment puissant qu'il ressentait pour le jeune Bêta de Scott. Il n'aimait pas les mots précis et concrets sur ce sentiment. Theo avait de la peine à propos de l'amour et avait eu l'habitude qu'on lui en parle comme une faiblesse à éviter pour rester puissant. Les Docteurs lui avaient appris à ne pas laisser son cœur le guider mais Theo avait compris avec le temps que les Docteurs l'avaient manipulé et menti sur beaucoup de choses. Ils avaient pu le faire là-dessus aussi. Mais ce qu'on lui avait appris restait dans sa tête, c'était dur de faire fi à ce qu'on lui avait inculqué.

Liam rendait la tâche à la fois difficile et facile. Difficile parce qu'il agissait comme avec tout le monde avec lui et qu'il n'avait jamais démontré une quelconque attirance pour les gars. Facile parce que le sentiment qu'il avait pour Liam le rendait humain et plus sage. Penser à Liam calmait ses pulsions et sa rage. Il avait sa propre ancre en la personne de Liam et puis, Theo n'arrivait pas à décrire ses sentiments comme étant une mauvaise chose. C'était trop addictif et bon pour en trouver du mal.

Theo avait ses problèmes sentimentaux comme Brett. Ce dernier était ouvertement bisexuel, Theo savait très bien depuis toujours que le sexe féminin ne l'intéressait pas mais n'avait jamais fait pour que les gens le comprennent. La période des Docteurs ne l'avait pas aidée. Theo se savait gay mais même si intégré dans une meute avec plusieurs autres personnes comme lui, il n'avait jamais voulu faire son coming-out. Il était encore trop confus et bloqué par ses sentiments.

Comme Nolan, Liam était son ancien rival ennemi. Il était aussi dans le groupe de Scott autrefois son groupe opposé au sien. Liam était téméraire et apeuré par l'idée de mourir ou du surnaturel en général au départ. Et comme Brett, bien qu'il ne cherchait en aucun cas à l'admettre ou le démontrer, Liam le rendait heureux. Theo était content que Liam le rende humain et moins égoïste.

Brett avait donc deux personnes qui savaient déjà ce qu'il ressentait pour Nolan. Il hésitait à rajouter Corey et Mason mais cela ferait sûrement un peu trop pour le faire en douceur. Et puis, Liam était vraiment la personne la plus proche et Theo ne lui cacherait pas de détails comme le ferait à coup sûr le Bêta de Scott. Et puis, Brett ferait lui aussi une action plus ou moins désintéressée grâce à sa stratégie pour pouvoir conquérir Nolan. Theo et Liam se remettraient encore plus en question et l'un d'eux osera peut-être de rester frustrés vis-à-vis de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Liam avait fini son entrainement et les autres joueurs quittaient doucement le terrain pour se doucher et rentrer chez eux. Nolan s'approcha de lui, avec une tête curieuse. Liam se dit que c'était peut-être le moment de tester un peu son nouvel ami et ce dernier posa exactement la bonne question :

\- Qu'est-ce que faisait Brett ici toute à l'heure ? Il y a un problème avec la meute ?

\- Non, non, fit Liam. Brett voulait savoir si tu allais bien.

Nolan fronça des sourcils mais rien en lui démontra une certaine gêne. Le joueur de lacrosse blond était même surpris de ne pas y noter une once de surprise ou de curiosité. Son visage était devenu impassible et le jeune apprenti semblait être de ceux qu'on n'arrivait pas à lire malgré toute la volonté possible.

\- Il m'a raconté que tu avais eu de la peine à revenir au Zoo ou vers l'hôpital durant votre dernière patrouille.

\- C'était rien de grave !

\- Ne panique pas, tenta de le rassurer Liam. Il y pas de soucis, c'est normal d'être pas encore à l'aise avec ce que tu y as vécu.

Nolan soupira et serra des dents.

\- Il était pas obligé de t'en parler non plus.

\- C'est vrai que tu aurais pu m'en parler ou le dire à Scott. Ne garde pas certaines choses à l'intérieur de toi quand on peut t'aider.

Liam avait essayé de jouer un peu avec les mots mais rien ne changea chez Nolan. Il était encore pire que Theo et pourtant, aucune chance qu'il manipule volontairement avec autant de succès les battements de son cœur ou ses propres sentiments. Sauf que l'absence de sentiments ou d'émotions en général n'étaient pas normal chez une humain du type de Nolan. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

\- Tu pourrais tout aussi en parler à Brett en personne vu que c'est ton binôme, tu devrais lui faire plus confiance.

Le jeune Bêta de la meute de Scott avait un peu osé sur les mots mais là, il vit un légère grimace sur le visage de Nolan se former discrètement. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

\- Je veux pas le déranger avec mes soucis.

\- Il est là pour t'aider et Brett n'est pas un crétin comme je le pensais. Quand il le veut, il peut vraiment être utile et puis, je suis certain qu'il voudrait t'aider.

Nolan arqua un sourcil et Liam discerna de taille microscopique comme un certain intérêt de la part du jeune apprenti chasseur d'en apprendre plus. C'était satisfaisant mais pas assez au goût du blond. Il soupira avant de dire que la prochaine fois, Brett pourrait l'aider sans soucis mais que pour le moment, c'était l'heure de rentrer.

\- Tu as super bien joué, le félicita Liam.

\- On forme une bonne équipe, compléta Nolan qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

\- Et on va gagner le championnat, rigola le loup-garou en saisissant sa canne.

\- Ne rêves pas trop loin.

\- Tu es trop pessimiste et tu devrais croire davantage en toi, tu pourrais te surprendre toi-même, lui apprit le meilleur ami de Mason en souriant.

\- Merci, maître Dunbar, souffla l'apprenti de Chris d'une voix faussement pieuse.

Les deux nouveaux amis éclatèrent de rire en rejoignant Mason et Corey vers les vestiaires.

**Alors ? Addict au ship ? Vous voulez la suite ? Ce sera la semaine prochaine! Merci d'être venus lire mon histoire et je vous dis à bientôt. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre est là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, un commentaire pour un auteur-autrice, c'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on puisse recevoir.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre deux: Approche et séduction**

Brett était toujours aussi sous le charme et déterminé à savoir si Nolan pouvait être intéressé par les garçons. Il avait observé avec attention le jeune apprenti chasseur mais aussi Theo depuis qu'il avait discuté avec ce dernier. Liam semblait très bien comprendre pourquoi il ne le lâchait pas du regard, Brett était une des rares personnes qui pouvait réussir à irriter la jeune chimère. Liam supportait mal que le frère de Lorie s'intéresse autant à Theo. Surtout qu'il était censé être complètement obnubilé par le petit protégé de Chris Argent.

Theo semblait ne pas vraiment tenir compte des propos de Brett, comme quoi il allait voir ce que pouvait cacher Nolan. Brett n'en était pas étonné bien que cela signifiait que la tâche allait être sûrement plus longue et compliquée que prévue.

Même s'il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec Nolan, Brett était toujours aussi touché par l'apprenti chasseur. Mais le jeune lycanthrope gardait son côté malin et avait décidé qu'il pourrait jouer un peu avec les nerfs de Liam et Theo, peut-être que cela les rapprocherait et ferait que les deux arrêtèrent de se voiler la face par rapport à leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Peut-être que cet acte serait bien vu par Nolan qui le regarderait un peu plus ?

Mais Brett le faisait aussi pour Liam. Cet ancien gamin prétentieux avait peut-être son ennemi par le passé, la guerre les avait rapproché et s'il pouvait l'aider à sortir avec un gars, Brett se proposait. Il aimait les missions compliquées et là, le jeune lycanthrope s'en trouvait avec deux d'un seul coup : comprendre Nolan et savoir si les garçons l'intéressent, mettre Theo et Liam en couple après qu'ils ont compris qu'ils se trouvaient dans le déni total niveau sentiments.

Il taquinait donc toujours les deux jeunes hommes dès qu'il les voyait et parfois les deux en même temps quand ils se trouvaient tous les trois au même endroit. Brett adorait voir la réaction de chacun quand il leur parlait de leur attirance soi-disant secrète qu'ils entrainaient l'un envers l'autre. Theo était toujours à se rendre colérique alors que Liam le fusillait du regard avant de tenter de se calmer en se planter les griffes dans les paumes de ses mains.

Sinon pour ce qu'il était de Nolan, Brett, voyant que Theo lâchait l'affaire sans la commencer sûrement à cause de ce que le jeune lycanthrope lui faisait subir à propos de Liam, avait commencé sa petite enquête tout seul. Liam lui faisait de son mieux déjà pour l'analyser lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée ou durant les pauses du midi ou à l'entrainement. Sauf que même pour le jeune Bêta de Scott, cela se trouva être une mission compliquée. Nolan était une personne bien difficile à décortiquer depuis l'évènement de l'hôpital et la bataille en gros.

Le frère de Lorie avait des rondes de la ville à faire avec le jeune joueur de lacrosse deux fois cette semaine. Et une fois, c'était tombé juste après un entrainement intensif avec Chris. Nolan était arrivé dans la voiture de Brett, les cheveux encore trempés d'une récente douche. La couleur châtain de ses cheveux tirait presque vers un roux foncé, ce qui faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseurs sur ses joues. Brett était sous le charme et remerciait encore que Nolan en soit pas une créature surnaturelle. Le jeune lycanthrope aurait été grillé sur le champ sinon.

\- Alors je vois que l'entrainement a été intense, commença le frère de Lorie en démarrant le moteur.

Nolan attacha sa ceinture après avoir rapidement jeté un coup d'œil à son binôme.

\- J'ai eu droit au test de la chaise, expliqua le jeune apprenti chasseur en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Brett était réellement curieux de ce que Chris avait pu faire à Nolan. Il sentait de la colère sortir du corps du jeune homme.

\- Tu as torturé quelqu'un sur une chaise ? Dit-moi, Nolan, c'est pas un peu trop sexy pour un entrainement de chasseur ?

Nolan se pinça les lèvres en roulant des yeux même si son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine. Brett arqua un sourcil à ce détail. Nolan regarda par la fenêtre pendant qu'il lui répondait :

\- Il y a rien de sexy à se retrouver coincé attaché à une chaise pendant des heures.

\- Attends, c'était toi qui étais attaché à cette chaise alors ?

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Brett, il imaginait plutôt bien le jeune apprenti chasseur attaché sans peu de vêtements à une chaise. Et lui à le regarder dans cet état, Brett manqua presque de se perdre dans cette pensée quand la réplique de Nolan le ramena à la réalité :

\- Non mais je rêve, tu trouves ça sexy d'être prisonnier de tes capacités ? Suis-je bête ! Vous avec vos griffes, ce serait régler en moins de deux secondes !

\- Fâches-toi pas, Nolan, fit Brett en glissant son regard de ses cheveux mouillés à son cou parsemé d'attirantes taches de rousseurs.

Le jeune apprenti chasseur s'était retourné mais en découvrant le regard un peu étrange que lui lançait Brett, Nolan détourna aussitôt les yeux tout en contrôlant au maximum les battements de son cœur.

\- Tu fais vraiment peur comme ça, tu le sais ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu te t'es retrouvé tout seul et sans binôme, marmonna le jeune lycéen.

\- Arrête, tu vas blesser mon pauvre petit cœur, rigola le lycanthrope qui se mordit les lèvres face à Nolan qui secouait ses cheveux mouillés.

Trop beau pour son propre bien, Nolan était juste adorable avec sa petite moue énervée. Brett se dit que s'il posait davantage de questions peut-être qu'il pourrait en savoir plus sur le jeune apprenti chasseur.

\- Et donc, dis-moi comment tu as pu t'échapper de cet enfer ?

\- Très drôle !

\- Je suis curieux, ne me fais pas languir !

Le jeune loup-garou avait insisté sur le dernier mot tout en fixant Nolan. Ce dernier fixait ses pieds avec une toute nouvelle attention, Brett remarquait donc que ces petits mots glissés agissaient sur le lycéen mais le problème était que ces réactions pouvaient aller pour plusieurs sentiments différents comme la gêne, le malaise ou le trouble.

\- J'ai du attendre deux heures pour trouver le moyen de me détacher tout seul, Chris était en train de boire un café dans la pièce d'à côté comme de rien !

\- Qu'il est méchant, le prof Argent ! ricana Brett.

Nolan secoua la tête de mécontentement.

\- Je pense que je me suis brûlé les doigts tellement j'ai frotté mes liens, se plaignit le jeune homme.

Brett fronça les sourcils, il ne rigolait plus là et l'apprenti chasseur le remarqua.

\- Comment ça ? Tu t'es brûlé ?

Le frère de Lorie conduisit d'une main libre alors qu'il tendait l'autre vers les poignets de Nolan. Aussitôt que l'apprenti chasseur eut compris l'idée de Brett, il écarta ses mains loin du loup-garou. Brett arqua les sourcils de surprise, c'était comme si le joueur de lacrosse du lycée de Beacon Hills avait eu peur de se faire brûler les doigts par le toucher de Brett.

\- Je vais bien, j'ai pas eu autant mal que ça, réussit à dire Nolan en gardant ses mains proches de lui.

Brett se remit à conduire avec ses deux mains, il était inquiet pour Nolan mais ne voulait pas trop le montrer non plus. La réaction du jeune homme l'intriguait par contre, le lycéen avait tout de suite retiré ses mains bien avant qu'il puisse les toucher. Avait-il peur de montrer de possibles marques ? Ne lui faisait-il pas assez confiance ou pensait-il qu'il allait se moquer de lui et accentuer une possible douleur encore persistante ? Brett trouvait ça bête que Nolan pouvait penser une telle chose de lui.

\- Chris devrait faire attention avec ce genre de choses, je veux pas dire que tu es fragile… Tu es plutôt un dur à cuir en vrai, dans le genre humain, je veux dire.

Nolan soupira d'exaspération face aux explications du frère de Lorie.

\- Je devrais te dire merci pour ce genre de commentaire ?

\- Non mais si tu le souhaites, je te retiens pas.

\- Je ne vais pas gonfler volontairement ton ego surdimensionné, tu finiras par ne plus rentrer ni dans ta voiture ni au loft des Hale, répondit du tac au tac le jeune apprenti chasseur.

Brett pouvait au moins se rassurer, Nolan et lui partageaient une certaine harmonie et uniformité. Chacun répliquait dès que l'autre avait fini de parler. Ils étaient à l'aise l'un envers l'autre une bonne partie du temps où ils se trouvaient tous les deux seulement.

\- C'est méchant ça, je suis plus aussi prétentieux maintenant ! C'est surtout grâce à toi, Nolan alors ne parles plus d'un ego surdimensionné.

Le cœur de Nolan fit un raté et à l'intérieur de Brett, ce fut la joie parce que cette fois-ci, son commentaire surprise permit au jeune lycanthrope de distinguer davantage de détails dans le comportement de l'apprenti chasseur. Il avait apprécié son avis, Nolan était content d'avoir pu aidé à baisser l'ego de Brett. Ce dernier se retint de rajouter d'autres commentaires, il voulait pas briser ce moment.

Quand les deux eurent fini leur ronde et que Brett avait déposé Nolan devant chez lui, le loup-garou demanda tout de même quelque chose au jeune homme.

\- Dis-moi, tes parents sont à ce point absent pour ne pas se poser des questions sur le fait que tu rentres le soir à presque minuit ? Je veux pas dire ça méchamment mais je suis plutôt triste pour toi.

Tout était sincère, Nolan baissa les yeux et paraissait nerveux. Brett sourit faiblement et descendit de la voiture sous les yeux incompréhensifs de Nolan. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil quand Brett lui ouvrit la portière en mode prince charmant de dessins animés.

\- Monsieur est arrivé à bon port, il faut qu'il dorme car sinon il tiendra pas demain !

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. C'est pas moi qui cause des problèmes, si je me souviens bien.

\- D'accord, je l'admets. J'aime qu'il y ait des problèmes de temps en temps. Le calme, j'aime pas trop.

Nolan descendit de la voiture mais ne prit pas la main que tendait Brett. Heureusement encore qu'il en pouvait pas entendre le cœur de Brett se briser, sa fierté et sa volonté venaient de prendre un autre douloureux coup. C'était certain que son ego ne grandirait pas en restant avec Nolan.

\- Merci du conseil sinon. À demain et s'il te plait, évite de conduire n'importe comment lors de notre prochaine ronde. Je prendrai le volant sinon.

Brett avait déclaré conduire à chaque fois parce que son véhicule, ses règles. Nolan avait accepté pour ne pas faire d'histoires bien qu'il puisse tout aussi bien conduire que le jeune loup-garou.

\- Tu dis tu que je conduisais mal ? Pauvre petit cœur fragile qui ne supporte pas quelques virages adroits, critiqua ironiquement le frère de Lorie en refermant la portière.

Nolan secoua la tête une dernière fois avant de le saluer rapidement de la main et de déguerpir loin de lui. Brett préféra ne pas rester plus longtemps, il voyait très bien que Nolan avait une seule envie, être seul tranquillement chez lui. il ne regarda pas derrière lui quand il monta à nouveau dans sa voiture. Brett quitta le quartier et rentra chez lui. Une fois seul dans sa chambre, le jeune lycanthrope se remémora sa soirée avec le jeune protégé de Chris Argent.

Les jours suivants, Brett continua son petit manège étape par étape pour ne pas effrayer Nolan. Le lycanthrope discutait aussi avec Liam de ses avancées pour qu'il puisse mieux analyser le jeune apprenti chasseur. Nolan avait fait attention à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait proche du frère de Lorie. Il trouvait le comportement de son binôme un petit peu étrange, le jeune homme tentait se rapprocher de lui. Et les jours qui suivirent, à l'exception de Brett, tous les membres de la meute de Scott pouvaient sentir à quel point cela pouvait rendre nerveux le protégé de Chris Argent.

Brett cherchait à faire craquer Nolan aux réunions, il essayait de le faire par tous les moyens et cela devant toute la meute. Le jeune loup-garou continuait de sourire sans cesse dès qu'il voyait Nolan. Liam trouvait son nouvel ami étrangement anxieux, son cœur était oppressé dans sa poitrine ce qui confirmait le fait que le jeune homme contrôlait les battements de son cœur. Liam ne comprenait pas totalement ce que ressentait pas complètement le joueur de lacrosse.

Brett restait le plus proche possible de Nolan, il restait toujours gentil avec lui. Liam le trouvait presque trop désespéré, il faisait trop mielleux pour le loup-garou qu'il connaissait. Nolan ne voyait que le fait que Brett ne le quittait plus d'une semelle, il passait tout son temps libre à parler avec lui. Le frère de Lorie s'était dit que c'était une bonne idée de le questionner sur les cours, sur sa vie pour se rapprocher davantage du jeune apprenti chasseur.

Dès qu'il le peut, le frère de Lorie tente des contacts physiques à petit niveau. Il tentait d'effleurer ses bras, ses mains, son dos. Le jeune lycanthrope était assez possessif et ne laissait pas d'autres personnes s'approcher trop près de Nolan. Le seul sur qui Brett ne criait pas dessus se trouvait être Liam vu que le loup-garou savait très bien l'amour qu'il portait pour Theo. La meute comprenait pas vraiment justement pourquoi Liam était le sens à ne pas se faire agresser.

Au bout de quelques jours seulement, Liam commençait à ressentir un drôle de sentiment s'émanant du jeune apprenti chasseur. Nolan s'intriguait de plus en plus par le comportement de Brett. Liam était plutôt content de ce changement, surtout quand le cœur du joueur de lacrosse s'arrêtait à chaque fois que le frère de Lorie le regardait droit dans les yeux. Nolan glissait de temps en temps des regards en direction de Brett quand ce dernier se trouvait loin de lui et cela n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de certaines membres de la meute.

De plus, en dehors des rondes et réunions de meute, Nolan se retrouva rapidement confronté à une autre situation problématique. En effet, dès que Liam sut qu'il y allait avoir un match de lacrosse contre l'école où se trouvait Brett. Ils allaient jouer contre lui et cela allait être un championnat sous haute tension. Le Bêta de Scott ignorait comment le frère de Lorie allait jouer contre Nolan ou comment le jeune apprenti chasseur allait se débrouille face à Brett.

Nolan se posait des questions, Liam voyait son trouble. Le jeune apprenti chasseur avait réussi durant les premiers temps, lorsque Brett se comportait doucement bizarrement envers lui, à gérer la situation. Sauf que là, vu qu'il allait jouer contre le frère de Lorie, il s'inquiétait sur les possibles évènements qui se passeraient durant ce championnat.

\- Tu es prêt pour le match ?

Liam et Corey se préparaient au match en mettant leurs protections genouillères et coudières. Nolan était déjà prêt et s'étirait les jambes. Tous les joueurs se préparaient avec excitation au match. Corey sentait également la pression sur les épaules que vivait Nolan.

\- Je suis plutôt chanceux que ce ne soit pas la Pleine Lune, souffla l'apprenti chasseur.

Il avait déjà dû faire face à l'équipe de Brett par le passé quand c'était la Pleine Lune. La vitesse et la force de ceux qui étaient surnaturels étaient juste phénoménales. La plupart du temps, tout s'était très mal terminé et même une fois, la Bête était venue s'attaquer à eux au lycée. Nolan avait retrouvé sa confiance en soi et ce n'étaient pas les anciennes parties de Quidditch qui le faisaient se sentir aussi inquiet. C'était de se retrouver à jouer contre un Brett plutôt étrange qui inquiétant Nolan.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Scott est là pour surveiller le match si jamais on venait à avoir un problème.

Nolan sourit légèrement, les gens étaient là pour être protégés de la bonne manière désormais. Cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir se sentir en sécurité.

\- Tu es plutôt nerveux, je me trompe ? questionna Liam qui avait attrapé sa crosse.

\- Rien de grave, Liam. Juste la pression comme d'habitude, raconta Nolan.

Il se trouvait de dos aux deux jeunes lycéens mais ils savaient très bien que sa réponse décelait une petite part de mensonge. Nolan tentait de cacher sans y arriver le fait que Brett le troublait. Liam et Corey ne préférèrent ne pas l'embêter avec et le trio alla sur le terrain encouragés par les cris du public.

Nolan était en train de mettre son casque quand il vit Brett au loin discuter avec ses coéquipiers. Sa longue et fine silhouette était plutôt facile à remarquer. Les joues de Nolan rougirent aussitôt quand il vit que le loup-garou l'observait sans se gêner avec un sourire plutôt charmeur qui descendait et montait sur lui. Nolan se pinça les lèvres avant de détourner le regard de Brett et respirer doucement. Il était clair que Brett était intéressé par lui et le jeune homme était désemparé par cette information.

Et ce sentiment perdura tout le long du match vu que le loup-garou passa presque tout son temps à le mater et le chercher du regard. C'était différent de toutes les fois où il l'avait regardé, il y avait une nature bien plus profonde dans ses yeux. Nolan était presque irrité ou paralysé d'être disséqué de cette façon par le grand frère de Lorie. Liam remarqua aussi que son camarade de terrain était dérangé par l'obsession de Brett sur Nolan durant le jeu. Le cœur de Nolan était déjà vif par le match mais le comportement du loup-garou l'amplifiait également.

Sauf que face à la fougue et l'audacieux comportement de Brett durant le match, Liam parvint à remarquer certaines choses chez Nolan. Comme quoi, le jeune apprenti chasseur était déçu en même temps d'être content quand Brett ratait un but. Nolan était aussi nerveux et retenait son souffle quand il se trouvait à proximité du lycanthrope. Son regard glissait toujours sur Brett lorsqu'il venait dans sa direction. Liam en arriva à se dire que Brett avait réussi une chose : Nolan était tenté. Il était tenté par Brett et cela voulait dire que Nolan pouvait donc avoir un certain attrait pour les garçons.

\- Alors comment on gère la défaite, Holloway ? demanda Brett dès que le match fut fini.

Les équipes se trouvaient encore sur le terrain. L'équipe de Liam avait perdu de trois points et le Coach leur avait vociféré dessus pendant dix minutes avant de leur dire qu'ils avaient tout de même bien joué face à cette équipe réputée d'imbattable.

\- Si tu pensais me voir pleurer, désolé pour toi, cela ne sera pas le cas, Talbot, répondit sarcastiquement le jeune lycéen qui le toisait du regard.

Liam et Corey étaient parti discuter avec Mason et Scott, le petit groupe se trouvait à quelques mètres de là et Nolan savait très bien qu'ils pouvaient tout entendre de leur conversation. Cela le rendait un peu nerveux. Surtout que Brett se tenait très proche de lui avec son éternel sourire de charmeur compulsif sur le visage.

\- Qui te dit que je veux te voir pleurer ?

\- Tu as un penchant sadique, je te rappelle, fit sèchement Nolan en enlevant ses protections aux genoux et aux coudes.

Il n'arrivait pas à regarder Brett dans les yeux, Nolan savait très bien que le lycanthrope devait le regarder comme il le faisait si souvent : les yeux brillants et centrés sur lui comme si c'était le centre de l'univers. C'en était un peu malaisant et étrange.

\- Je te ramène ? proposa alors gentiment Brett.

Au son de la voix du jeune lycéen, Nolan comprit que c'était sincère et aimable de la part du loup-garou. Il n'y avait aucune prétention ou jeu de séduction dans sa voix. L'apprenti chasseur releva en douceur les yeux vers Brett, le joueur de lacrosse n'avait plus ses protections et ses cheveux trempés par l'exercice retombaient sur ses yeux. Nolan grimaça avant de répondre :

\- Je ne vais pas trahir mon équipe juste après une défaite, tu penses ? Je vais demander à Liam ou Mason de me ramener.

\- Comme tu veux ! Alors à demain, Nolan, fit Brett qui le salua avant de retourner vers son équipe.

Le protégé de Chris soupira de soulagement une fois que le lycanthrope fut parti un peu plus loin mais à peine, il s'était levé pour aller voir ses amis, il remarqua que Brett s'était retourné une seconde pour le regarder. Nolan baissa aussitôt les yeux et quand il arriva à la hauteur de Liam, il l'entendit parler activement avec Scott et les autres.

\- Il se passe quoi ici ?

Liam se tourna vers lui, le jeune Bêta semblait énervé et Scott tentait de le calmer visiblement.

\- Je dois aller faire ma ronde ce soir avec Theo et je le sens un peu fâché contre moi ces derniers temps, je comprends pas trop pourquoi. C'est plutôt lui qui m'énerve, je vois pas pourquoi il serait en colère contre moi.

\- Il voudrait ne pas y aller ce soir, expliqua Mason après avoir félicité Nolan pour ses nombreux buts durant le match.

\- Ça a pas vraiment aidé, soupira Nolan en s'asseyant sur le banc à côté de Corey. Par contre pour ton histoire avec Theo, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu devrais en parler avec lui plutôt qu'avec nous. On a pas les réponses que tu cherches.

Scott semblait content de sa réponse.

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit, sourit le chef de meute.

\- Le problème, c'est que vous oubliez qu'on parle de Theo et pas de n'importe qui.

\- Oui, on sait qu'il semble vouloir ressembler à une armoire à glace certaines fois mais je te rappelle que les deux, malgré vos différences, vous formez une équipe de tonnerre, fit Mason pointant son meilleur ami du doigt.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication logique et rationnelle, ajouta Corey. Theo ne te détesterait pas pour rien ou peut-être que s'il se montre énervé, ce n'est pas forcément contre ou à cause de toi.

\- C'est aussi envisageable, admit Liam en soupirant.

Le groupe se dirigea donc vers les vestiaires.

\- Je vais le rejoindre sur le parking après, on verra bien. Par contre, Nolan, il te voulait quoi Brett ?

Le Bêta de Scott se demandait ce que le frère de Lorie avait pu lui dire, il voyait bien que le jeune apprenti chasseur semblait quelque peu anxieux et sur les nerfs.

\- Il me parlait du match. Brett voulait me raccompagner chez moi, j'ai refusé. Fidèle à l'équipe !

Liam sourit, Nolan serait dur à séduire. Brett était pas prêt d'y arriver de sitôt, il était charmant et tout mais le jeune lycéen était sarcastique et fermé à toutes possibilités. Liam savait quand même que Brett avait suffisamment joué avec les nerfs de Nolan pour le tenter. Et Scott avait dû le remarquer aussi s'il avait fait attention pendant le championnat. C'était une étape décisive.

Liam était stressé de devoir faire face à Theo, la jeune chimère était distante avec lui depuis des jours déjà et quand le jeune lycanthrope essayait d'en parler, l'ancien ennemi de la meute esquivait la discussion ou trouvait un moyen de partir. Liam espérait que cette ronde allait enfin conclure ce mystère.

Il fut le premier à quitter les vestiaires, il salua au loin Scott et Brett qui rentrait déjà chez lui. Le Bêta sentit la présence de la chimère bien avant de se trouver au parking du lycée. L'odeur familière de Theo, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. La plupart du temps, cette odeur le berçait mais là, Liam était appréhensif face à ce qui allait se passer avec Theo. Il voulait vraiment comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez la chimère. Liam se disait que cela ne pouvait être que de sa faute mais il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu énervé Theo. Le jeune joueur de lacrosse détestait voir Theo l'éviter ou lui parler sèchement. Cela lui faisait mal et si cela pouvait se terminer rapidement, ce serait bien.

Il suffit qu'il arrive à la hauteur de la voiture de la chimère brune pour comprendre que rien ne se passerait comme prévu. Liam était de dos donc il ne pouvait pas comprendre que l'énervement qu'il lisait sur le visage de Theo venait de Brett. Le lycanthrope en question était avec sa sœur à deux trois rangées de la sienne et semblaient rentrer chez eux dans la voiture de Brett. Liam supposa donc que si Theo paraissait fâché, c'était de sa faute et entièrement la sienne. Son cœur se serra, le Bêta de Scott dut respirer une bonne fois avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la voiture et d'ouvrir la portière.

\- Tu étais obligé de prendre tout ton temps ? demanda sèchement la chimère qui activa le moteur sans voir si Liam était attaché.

Liam serra des poings et se mordit les lèvres inférieures pour se retenir de lui crier dessus toute sa rage. Theo remarqua bien entendu toute la colère que Liam avait en lui, il arqua discrètement un sourcil tandis qu'ils quittaient le parking. Liam soupira avec exagération et tapa ses mains sur ses genoux avant de se tourner d'un seul coup vers la jeune chimère, le regard enflammé et énervé :

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas depuis un petit moment chez toi ?

Theo fut surpris par la déclaration de Liam, il s'était attendu à ce que le jeune loup-garou réussisse à retenir sa rage en lui mais le louveteau n'avait même pas chercher à le faire. Il haussa les sourcils tout en continuant de conduire.

\- Je sais pas quel truc tordu doit se passer dans ta tête pour que tu comportes comme une merde pareille mais je voudrais bien le savoir.

Une veine gonfla sur le front de la chimère, il ne supportait pas qu'on le traite de cette manière. Liam avait la mâchoire contractée et ses ongles plantées dans ses paumes. Ses iris allaient bientôt virer au jaune s'il ne se calmait pas bientôt.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es toujours énervé quand on se retrouve les deux. Avant, il y a une semaine presque je dirais, tu n'étais pas comme maintenant ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu me détestes, Theo !

Cette fois-ci, Liam avait vraiment crié sur la chimère qui avait manqué de lâcher le volant de surprise. Liam se rattrapa à la poignée pour ne pas se cogner contre la vitre à cause du moment d'inattention de la chimère.

\- Non mais tu sais conduire ! s'emporta le jeune Bêta qui ne contrôlait plus rien.

Theo freina d'un coup sec, ils se trouvaient à moitié parqué sur le trottoir et la chimère avait les yeux plein de colère. Liam déglutit douloureusement malgré sa haine qui grandissait de seconde en seconde.

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'égosilla presque l'ancien ennemi de la meute de Scott en éteignant le moteur.

Visiblement, il l'avait encore plus rendu énervé et ce n'était pas dans les plans de Liam.

\- Qui d'autres que moi pourrait te faire être aussi insupportable ? Pas que ce soit un mérite pour une fois, répondit le loup-garou en fixant la chimère droit dans les yeux.

Cela allait se finir en massacre et Liam voulait éviter une telle chose. Le problème était que sa colère était ingérable et que les mots sortaient tous seuls de sa bouche. Liam avait le regard fixé sur les lèvres pincées de la chimère. Si ce n'était pas lui qui le rendait aussi furax, qui était donc cette personne ? Il ne supporterait pas longtemps encore d'être la personne qui énervait le plus au monde Theo, c'était trop pour lui.

\- De quoi tu parles ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

Les réponses données par Theo n'étaient pas aussi sarcastiques, directes ou froides que d'habitude, cela surprit le jeune lycéen qui s'était attendu à se faire assommer par les répliques de la chimère. Il n'en était rien parce que à part, la rage visible sur le visage de Theo, ce dernier n'arrivait pas à dire grand-chose. C'était comme s'il était bloqué mentalement ou que quelque chose l'empêchait de s'exprimer complètement. Theo donnait l'impression de réfléchir à la vitesse de la lumière, Liam était perdu face à ce mutisme plutôt rare.

\- Je n'ai pas de problèmes, c'était toi qui a visiblement un problème avec moi ces derniers temps. Je voudrais juste comprendre pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça parce que ça va ruiné nos heures de travail en commun et je ne le veux pas !

Si Monsieur Raeken préférait se taire, autant être entièrement franc avec la chimère à ces risques et périls. Liam ne le quittait plus du regard et fixait son attention également sur les battements cardiaques du jeune homme. Ce dernier était doué pour manipuler ses pulsations mais quand la colère entrait sur scène, le petit génie de la ruse perdait tout crédit. Son cœur était chamboulé, il battait vite puis lentement. Liam n'arrivait même pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait tellement c'était incontrôlé et irrégulier.

\- Je n'ai pas de problèmes, Dunbar ! souffla froidement la chimère.

Liam haussa un sourcil quand il entendit son nom de famille sortir de la bouche de Theo. Ce dernier disait ne pas avoir de soucis avec lui mais il venait de se bouder complètement en disant cela avec froideur et surtout en ajoutant son nom de famille à la fin. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait nommé ainsi, cela datait d'il y a très longtemps. L'entendre faisait bizarre aux oreilles du jeune Bêta de Scott.

Du côté de Theo, ce dernier ne faisait que de penser aux paroles de Brett. Le lycanthrope avait réussi à le troubler complètement, il était devenu froid envers Liam à cause des paroles du grand frère de Lorie et i ne supportait pas de devoir mentir. De voir Liam aussi encolère l'énervait encore plus. C'était toujours donnant donnant avec eux deux mais là, il comprenait très bien que Liam était blessé par sa faute. Par sa peur aussi sûrement. Liam persistait sur la raison pour laquelle il était aussi insupportable envers lui, Theo ne pouvait peut-être pas entendre les battements de Liam mais la chimère comprenait que le Bêta de Scott était nerveux et inquiet. Peut-être que l'honnêteté l'aiderait pour une fois ?

\- Dunbar ? Vraiment ? Tu dis ne pas avoir de problèmes avec moi mais… la dernière fois que tu m'as appelé comme ça, on était encore rivaux. C'est différent maintenant, non ? Theo ?

La voix de Liam brisa le reste de colère chez la chimère, le meilleur ami de Mason avait le regard fixé sur l'horizon et évitait de regarder Theo. Son souffle était court et des mèches blondes lui barraient les yeux. Il semblait recroquevillé sur lui-même, désespéré aussi. Theo revoyait Brett lui parler sur le parking du lycée. Chaque parole restait marquée dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas voir Liam dans un tel état par sa faute, il avait encore une fois merdé. Son comportement avait encore une fois été des plus pitoyables. Lui qui voulait changer en bien et durablement, il avait échoué. Pouvait-il se faire pardonner en disant toute la vérité à Liam ? Theo grimaça légèrement, se pinça les lèvres avant de soupirer.

\- Tu veux que ce soit différent, c'est différent et c'est ce que je pense aussi.

La voix de Theo était calme, posée, rauque. Le meilleur ami de Mason sentit son cœur palpiter de plus en plus vite face aux mots de la chimère. Une chaleur s'empara de lui, ses battements se firent de plus en plus rapides et ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux. Le lycanthrope releva tel un robot sa tête pour observer Theo qui avait perdu toute trace d'haine. Il semblait totalement dépourvu de colère, ses traits détendus mais il y avait aussi quelque chose derrière ce désistement de vouloir crier ou se battre contre le jeune Bêta de Scott.

\- C'est pas que je veux que ce soit différent, je croyais et je crois que c'était différent. Sauf que depuis une semaine, j'ai l'impression que c'est parti dans une autre direction.

Leur conversation était plus posée et sincère, Theo peinait à expliquer pourquoi il trouvait Liam encore plus adorable.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, admit la chimère en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Les excuses de la chimère étaient rares et s'il en donnait, cela voulait dire qu'elles étaient sincère. Liam avait presque voulu lui dire ironiquement : « Raeken qui s'excuse, quelle surprise ! » mais face à la situation où ils se trouvaient tous les deux, c'était déplacé et cela aurait brisé ce moment de confidences.

\- Tu m'as pas vraiment blessé mais j'ai pas compris pourquoi du jour en lendemain, c'était comme si j'étais rien.

La jeune chimère voyait comme un éclat d'âme brisé en regardant Liam, le lycanthrope se confiait vraiment à lui alors il se devait de faire la même chose.

\- Brett est venu me parler il y a environ une semaine, expliqua Theo en soupirant.

L'heure des explications avait sonnée et Liam se remémora chronologiquement que c'était environ au même moment où le lycanthrope était venu lui demander de l'aide à propos de Nolan. Ce jour-là, Theo devait être au parking en train de l'attendre. Est-ce que Brett avait voulu parler avec la chimère pour voir si c'était réciproque ? Cela expliquerait le comportement étrange de Theo depuis des jours. Liam ne savait pas s'il était en colère ou s'il devait remercier Brett.

\- On a parlé, enfin bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Liam sourit en comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Ces yeux commençaient à briller d'excitation quand Theo se mordit encore une fois les lèvres, un vrai tic chez la chimère. Cette dernière ne loupa pas cette scène et décida de se lancer sinon il ne le ferait jamais. Il attrapa la main de Liam, le louveteau fut légèrement surpris par le geste de son binôme.

\- Je sais ce que je dois faire pour te dire que c'est pas toi le fautif mais que c'était moi qui ai pas su gérer la situation, murmura Theo dont les yeux brillaient aussi maintenant.

Le meilleur ami de Mason sut immédiatement ce qui allait se passer et rigola discrètement. La chimère n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se jeter sur les lèvres du loup-garou. Elles l'envoutaient depuis bien trop longtemps et désormais, Theo pouvait goûter leur odeur délicieuse. Liam ferma les yeux aussitôt et glissa ses mains vers le visage de la chimère pour approfondir le baiser. Leur cœur était en chœur et leurs souffles incertains. Theo amena le visage de Liam plus proche de lui en posant sa main sur la nuque du lycéen qui glissait ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains de la chimère. Front contre front, leurs lèvres tentaient de dominer celles de l'autre, torse contre torse, leurs sentiments étaient enfin délibérés et cela grâce à Brett Talbot.

Les jours qui suivirent furent beaucoup plus joyeux, surtout en partie parce que Theo et Liam ne se battaient plus et que la chimère avait laisser tomber son masque de froideur éternelle. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient ensemble, Brett avait été content de son coup. La meute ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce soit grâce à son aide que les deux finissent par se mettre ensemble. Mais tout le monde était content et c'était le plus important. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que la meute assistait à une frustration entre la chimère et le Bêta. Brett avait mis fin à ce carnage.

Le meilleur ami de Mason savait que Brett était la raison principale de son bonheur récent avec Theo et le Bêta de Scott s'était dit qu'un petit coup de main pour Brett serait un remerciement idéal. Liam avait écouté autant intérieurement qu'extérieurement Nolan cette dernière semaine et avait discuté par texto avec Brett pour savoir si lui aussi de son côté avait pu avancer. Brett lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur dernière ronde et aussi le match de lacrosse. Liam avait raconté deux trois petits détails remarqués au lycée mais l'essentiel dans toute l'histoire était que Nolan laissait derrière lui une certaine odeur de doute. Le jeune apprenti chasseur était tenté et cela ne pouvait qu'être une bonne nouvelle pour Brett.

Liam profita donc d'une heure de libre le lundi matin pour parler un peu avec Nolan, Mason et Corey avaient encore un cours de chimie avant la pause du midi. Le protégé de Chris et le loup-garou partageaient presque tous leurs cours mais Liam ne se voyait pas en parler en classe. Les deux lycéens s'installèrent tranquilles sur les gradins du terrain de lacrosse qui était vide. Ils étaient les deux et c'était donc plus facile pour Liam de parler avec Nolan ainsi.

Les deux avaient une bonne entente et Liam ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air en n'expliquant pas correctement les faits. Il avait commencé apprécier la compagnie et la personnalité de Nolan maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous l'influence de l'Anuk-Ite et des chasseurs.

\- Nolan, je me posais une question.

Le jeune apprenti chasseur releva la tête d'un des livres sur l'historique des chasseurs surnaturels que Chris lui avait prêté pour en savoir un peu plus sur la chasse et les créatures fantastiques. Il haussa un sourcil en disant :

\- Tu as un problème ?

Liam rigola face à la sincère inquiétude de son nouvel ami.

\- Non, non !

Nolan se montrait toujours prêt à aider et soutenir les membres de la meute depuis son intégration. Il était la plupart du temps quelqu'un de positif et avait été content de voir Liam se mettre avec Theo. L'apprenti chasseur avait souri la première fois qu'il les avait vu se tenir la main à une réunion de la meute. Liam avait donc saisi, bien qu'avec Corey et Mason aussi, cela ne faisait pas de Nolan un homophobe. Le joueur de lacrosse n'avait jamais démontré de dégoût envers les jeunes couples. L'idée que Nolan puisse être homophobe avait été vite raillée de la liste, même bien avant que Brett demande de l'aide à Liam.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le binôme de Brett délaissa son livre pour se concentrer sur le loup-garou. Liam se pinça les lèvres avant de demander timidement :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Brett, Nolan ?

La question du lycanthrope surprit l'apprenti chasseur, les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent subitement. Liam priait pour que Nolan ne part pas ou qu'il ne lui crie pas dessus. Le corps du lycéen était raide, la bouche légèrement entrouverte pour l'étonnement. Les mains de Nolan se crispèrent sur le tissu de son jeans alors que son souffle se fit de plus en plus rapide et irrégulier.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

La voix n'était pas totalement froide mais Liam pouvait y déceler une certaine colère ou de l'agacement.

\- Tu fâches pas ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a un truc bizarre entre vous deux depuis un petit moment. J'ai l'impression, je sais pas, que tu es un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Brett. Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Il a encore fait un truc idiot ?

Liam avait essayé de se rattraper en mettant la faute sur Brett et de s'inquiéter de Nolan et non de l'accuser de quelque chose. Le lycanthrope fut content de son coup parce qu'il sentit un léger rassurement de la part de Nolan. Le cœur de ce dernier battait toujours rapidement mais cela diminuait tout doucement.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je suis fatigué par lacrosse, les examens et tous les cours avec Chris. C'est pas un problème, juste que les heures de sommeil me manquent !

C'était pas faux mais Liam comprenait bien que Nolan venait de lui sortir une excuse pour éviter le sujet principal qu'était Brett. Il tenta d'insister pour mieux comprendre ce que Nolan tentait de cacher.

\- Je sais qu'il peut se montrer insupportable ou blesser sans le vouloir, je sais que c'est rare, une personne.

Nolan manqua de se mordre les lèvres mais se retint au dernier moment.

\- Non, je te jure qu'il a rien fait. C'est vrai qu'il faisait un peu l'idiot au départ mais je pense qu'il a compris que je voulais travailler sérieusement.

Liam hocha la tête, ne préférant pas continuer dans cette direction. Le meilleur ami de Mason savait que l'apprenti chasseur lui mentait, Liam commençait à se dire que Brett était un problème pour Nolan. Dans le sens que peut-être le protégé de Chris était étonné par le comportement du loup-garou envers lui, que Nolan pouvait aimer les garçons mais que Brett ne lui plaisait pas. C'était une possibilité qui ne plairait pas à Brett mais une possibilité tout de même.

\- D'accord mais tu peux me faire confiance, je suis ton ami si jamais tu veux me parler.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Va plutôt voir Theo, je suis sûr qu'il est là pour te voir, sourit Nolan en reprenant son livre.

Liam secoua la tête, un rictus malicieux sur les lèvres. Nolan commençait à le connaitre par cœur.

\- On se revoit toute à l'heure alors !

Nolan se retrouva seul sur les gradins. Que Liam soit parti le libéra d'un pois, il avait détesté être questionné comme ça par le loup-garou. Il n'était pas fâché contre lui mais plutôt de ce qu'il voulait parler. Nolan avait l'impression qu'il sous-entendait des choses avec Brett et cela le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Il savait très bien que presque toute la meute avait des pouvoirs et donc pouvait peut-être voir ce qu'il se passait entre Brett et lui. Surtout Brett vu que c'était lui qui se comportait étrangement avec lui.

L'apprenti chasseur voulait juste respirer, il voulait arrêter de serrer des poings en présence de Brett. Si le loup-garou continuait son petit manège, le joueur de lacrosse n'arriverait pas à gros choses et son calme habituel disparaitrait d'un seul coup. Le protégé de Chris n'avait que rarement démontré des actes de colère et surtout depuis son affiliation à la meute de Scott. Brett jouait avec ses nerfs et pourrait bientôt être victime de sa colère. Nolan savait très bien qu'il pouvait se comporter timidement mais tout aussi comme Liam le faisait envers Theo avant : colère, excès de violence ou mots violents. Sauf que Nolan voulait éviter de dévoiler cette partie de lui.

Du côté de Liam, le lycanthrope blond avait rejoint Theo dans sa voiture sur le parking du lycée. La chimère était du même avis que le Bêta de Scott sur le fait que Brett les avait beaucoup aider. Il avait donc décidé de l'aider aussi un peu.

\- Alors il a dit quoi, Nolan ?

Liam soupira en posant sa tête le siège passager, il grimaça un peu avant de dire :

\- Il est vraiment compliqué à analyser, presque pire que toi.

Un rictus amusé fit son apparition sur le visage de la chimère.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment ! Il est peu coopératif, il répondait rapidement et évitait le sujet de Brett. Je sais qu'il est pas homophobe et qu'il est curieux par le comportement de Brett.

\- Le problème est que pourquoi il évite autant que ça, le sujet.

Liam expliqua donc son hypothèse à Theo :

\- Et si le truc était que tout simplement Nolan était embarrassé par comportement de Brett, qu'il puisse aimer les gars mais pas Brett ?

\- Possible mais je crois pas que c'est la réponse qu'il attend de nous, remarqua ironiquement la jeune chimère.

Liam soupira encore, il raconta qu'il avait bien précisé à Nolan qu'il pouvait lui parler si jamais. Le loup-garou sentait bien quelque chose d'autre chez l'apprenti chasseur. La tentation et le doute, c'étaient des signes. Nolan cachait un truc et Liam allait le découvrir.

Du fait qu'une bonne partie des membres de la meute soient parte à l'université, il ne restait que Liam, Mason, Corey, Brett et Theo. Chris était aussi là pour apprendre les cordes du métier correctement à Nolan. Peter était le seul des Hale à se trouver en ville, le père de Malia partageait son loft sans problèmes, il avait un peu grogné en découvrant qui squattait son logement une fois revenu à Beacon Hills. Mais l'oncle de Derek avait rapidement changé d'avis en découvrant un peu plus sur les membres de la meute et surtout de leurs petits secrets. Il était peut-être le plus vieux d'entre eux mais Peter avait donc assez d'expérience pour analyser ses petits adolescents. Un jeu d'enfant qui l'occupait énormément.

Il était d'abord resté spectateur en ce qui était de Liam et Theo, c'était tellement drôle qu'il avait préféré ne pas interférer dans leur histoire. Maintenant que les deux jeunes étaient ensemble, son attention s'était tout de suite tournée vers Nolan et Brett. Cette ambiguïté entre les deux joueurs de lacrosse lui semblait si familière. Ses souvenirs lui remontaient en tête quand ils les voyaient les deux. Il avait donc décidé d'y mettre son grain de sel pour les aider.

Les soirs de réunions de meute, Peter écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait. Il restait assis sur les escaliers ou sur un canapé à les voir déblatérer sur les chasseurs ou les créatures surnaturelles qui posaient soucis à la ville ou la meute. Il avait assisté aux taquineries de Brett envers Nolan depuis que ce dernier avait rejoint la meute. Le loup-garou avait aussi vu toutes les chamailleries entre Liam et Theo. Tout comme il avait aussi remarqué leurs regards en coin, leurs doigts entrelacés et leurs battements cardiaques beaucoup plus rapides. C'était amusant de les voir se chercher mais cela rappelait aussi de souvenirs à Peter.

Le père de Malia n'était pas le seul à voir ce qui se passait avec les jeunes membres de la meute. Sauf que le couple entre Liam et Theo intéressait beaucoup moins cette autre personne. Chris remarquait bien que son jeune étudiant était plutôt distrait durant ces cours, Nolan était facilement énervable. À chaque fois qu'il loupait, ratait ou ne réussissait pas quelque chose, le joueur de lacrosse laissait sa colère le dominer et cela empirait les choses. Autrefois, Nolan était un étudiant exemplaire et Chris avait été fier de lui. Le chasseur n'était pas déçu du nouveau comportement du jeune homme, il se posait plutôt des questions sur les raisons de ce changement surprenant.

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'après une énième réunion de meute un soir de semaine, le chasseur demanda à Liam s'il pouvait lui parler en privé. Cela voulait dire hors des oreilles surnaturelles présentes proches d'eux. Le jeune Bêta de Scott fronça des sourcils mais finit par accepter, il faisait confiance à Chris Argent après tout.

\- Des petites cachotteries, Argent ? demanda Peter, amusé.

\- Rien que tu mérites de savoir, répondit sèchement le chasseur en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Une fois à l'étage, le loup-garou demanda au chasseur ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

\- C'est à propos de Nolan.

Liam comprit donc ce que voulait Chris, il soupira malgré un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Je me demandais quand tu le remarquerais aussi.

\- Il n'est plus le même, il est beaucoup plus en colère et instable qu'avant. Même quand il commençait à se servir d'un arc, il n'était pas autant colérique.

Le loup-garou ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réponses, il haussa les sourcils.

\- Instable ? Il est pas comme ça avec nous. Je pensais que tu allais le trouver dans sa bulle ou maladroit.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Liam se pinça les lèvres. Devait-il expliquer la vérité à Chris ? Est-ce que lui pourrait les aider ? Nolan semblait écouter son mentor.

\- C'est compliqué mais raconte-moi d'abord ce que tu dis par instable.

\- Il réussit mal des exercices de bases, il gère plus ses émotions. Il pourrait presque abandonner si je ne le forçais pas. Il a jeté un arc il y a deux jours parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à toucher la cible. Il n'arrive plus à se souvenir d'éléments plutôt simples. Maintenant dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Le lycanthrope reconnaissait parfaitement ses signes. C'était quand quelque chose nous échappait, qu'on arrivait pas à se contrôler à propos de quelque chose. La pression, les doutes et la colère de soi en gros. Liam voyait bien que Chris voulait vraiment aider Nolan, il finit par lui expliquer brièvement la situation :

\- Brett. C'est Brett qui fait que Nolan soit comme ça.

\- Comment ça ?

Chris fronçait les sourcils.

\- Je préfère ne pas en dire plus, je suis désolé mais c'est pas à moi de t'expliquer ça, je veux pas trahir Nolan en disant des choses sur lui. Tu devrais lui en parler à lui et non à moi.

Liam s'en voulait mais ce qu'il disait était vrai. Il descendit rejoindre Theo qui l'attendait toujours en bas. Peter venait encore de le taquiner et l'oncle de Derek ricanait quand Liam apparut en bas des escaliers.

\- Les petits secrets sont finis ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais répondre à cette question, répondit tout simplement Liam en prenant la main de Theo. On te laisse.

Peter fut ravi de les voir partir de l'appartement, il se retrouvait seul avec Chris et il allait s'amuser un peu avec lui. Il entendit les escaliers craquer, le chasseur descendait pour quitter à son tour le loft. En un saut agile, Peter arriva au pied des marches et afficha un sourire arrogant. Le mentor de Nolan se retrouva bloqué par le lycanthrope, il roula des yeux face à l'attitude puérile du père de Malia.

\- Que veux-tu ?

Peter sourit à la question, l'oncle de Derek et Cora fit semblant de réfléchir une poignée de secondes avant de se tourner vers Chris.

\- Je vais répondre à la question que tu as posé au petit louveteau.

\- Je peux savoir comment tu sais ce que je lui ai demandé ? questionna Chris en haussant un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que tu me prendrais pour un idiot ?

La tête de Chris répondait positivement mais Peter fit comme de rien.

\- Je passe mon temps à observer ses gamins. Certains sont faciles à lire et d'autres, ne le sont pas. Ton petit protégé fait partie de la deuxième catégorie à ma plus grande surprise. Par contre, Brett est étonnement facile à comprendre bien qu'il ne cherche pas à cacher quoi que ce soit.

Face à la tête surprise du chasseur, le plus vieux des Hale émit un rire. La vie de loup-garou avait tellement d'avantage, surtout le plus drôle à son goût était de faire passer les humains pour des imbéciles de service dans des domaines qui croyaient pouvoir parfaitement contrôler ou connaitre. Peter regarda donc Chris avec amusement.

\- Les humains, jamais vous ne pourrez comprendre les autres comme nous les loups-garous pouvons comprendre les autres.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter tes beaux discours philosophes pour me dire ce qu'il se passe, fit sèchement Chris qui s'impatientait.

Le père de Malia râla mais finit par lui donner des explications :

\- Ton petit bébé chasseur, tu vois, il a compris que Brett était sûr lui. En gros, si ton petit apprenti est plus le même, c'est qu'il doit pas apprécié que Brett le drague.

Chris ferma les yeux un court instant, il respira fortement avant de dévisager Peter face au ton joyeux qu'avait utilisé le loup-garou.

\- Tu te serais pas amusé à traumatisé davantage Nolan avec des bêtises à toi ? accusa Chris.

\- Moi ? Non ! J'aurai aimé mais je l'ai pas fait cette fois. J'adore voir les gens se tourner autour, c'est un spectacle délicieux pour les yeux.

Il s'était accoudé nonchalamment avec des yeux brillants. Chris serra les poings avant de se retrouver à quelques centimètres du loup-garou. Les yeux ancrés sur ceux de Peter, le mentor de Nolan déclara fermement :

\- J'espère que tu continueras à rien faire, avec toi, c'est sûr que Nolan ne s'en sortira encore moins bien.

\- Arrête, Argent, je m'y connais bien en amourettes de lycée.

Le chasseur repoussa Peter d'une main sur l'épaule, fatigué du comportement enfantin du père de Malia. Il fut content de partir du loft mais se questionnait sur comment aider Nolan maintenant qu'il savait ce qui faisait que le jeune homme était déconcentré. Liam semblait être sur le coup mais ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il savait. Chris se voyait mal demander à Brett d'arrêter de tourmenter son élève. Et le chasseur était certain que s'il venait en parler directement au joueur de lacrosse, cela briserait la confiance installée entre eux et toutes les semaines d'entraînements passées. Il allait donc attendre encore un peu avant de voir quoi faire.

**Voilà pour la suite de la suite des aventures de Nolan et Brett. Je vous invite à lire le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde, le troisième chapitre est pour vous. Je noterai juste une chose, c'est triste de voir le nombre de vues face à l'absence totale de commentaires. Voilà, tout est dit. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Chapitre 3: Attirer l'attention **

Brett Talbot ne faisait pas parti du même lycée que Nolan, c'était pour cela que ce dernier se disait être en quelque sorte en sécurité durant les heures de cours. Il n'aurait pas à subir ses regards en coin, ses remarques séduisantes et ses manies de vouloir rester proche de lui. Sauf que l'absence de Brett au lycée ne rimait pas avec sa tranquillité. L'apprenti chasseur avait déjà oublié les questions de Liam sur le terrain de lacrosse, il ne pensait pas que Mason et Corey viendraient à leur tour se mêler de ce qui ne les regardaient en aucun cas.

Quand le meilleur ami de Liam lui avait demandé pourquoi il évitait un peu Brett, Nolan avait été content de se trouver dehors de l'école et que ce soit après les heures de cours. Il avait serré les poings, contracté sa mâchoire avant de se lever de la chaise sur laquelle il se trouvait avant de déclarer froidement :

\- Je ne sais pas quel est votre problème à tous vouloir me parler de Brett mais je commence à saturer. Occupez-vous de vous d'abord, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je n'ai pas de soucis avec Brett et arrêtez d'en imaginer. Je vous aime bien alors ne cherchez pas à briser tout ça.

Mason et Corey avaient vu un éclat de tristesse dans les yeux de Nolan alors qu'il s'éloignait d'eux. Ils se sentaient bêtes et surtout désolé d'avoir poussé un peu trop loin avec le jeune apprenti chasseur. Le problème ne s'arrêta pas là pour Nolan. Quand il voulut aller prendre ses affaires de cours dans son casier, il y trouva Liam qui l'attendait visiblement nerveusement.

\- Non mais vous complotez entre vous, c'est pas possible !

Le jeune lycéen poussa légèrement Liam pour pouvoir ouvrir son casier. Nolan ne cachait même pas sa colère et Liam, malgré cela, contredit son coéquipier de lacrosse :

\- Non, on veut savoir si tu vas bien.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre inquiétude, grogna Nolan en jetant presque son cahier d'histoire dans son sac. Je veux juste être tranquille, c'est trop dur à comprendre ?

\- Non. S'il te plait, réponds à une question et je te promets que je ne te parlerai plus de Brett, Mason et Corey aussi.

Le jeune lycéen arqua un sourcil, Liam semblait désespéré et le jeune apprenti chasseur ne comprenait pas pourquoi le loup-garou s'évertuait tant à vouloir lui parler de Brett. Il soupira, ferma son casier et plaça son sac à dos sur son épaule.

\- D'accord mais dépêche-toi !

Liam sourit et demanda doucement en faisait attention à chaque mot employé :

\- Si je te dis que tu plais à Brett, tu en penserais quoi ?

Les joues de Nolan rougirent aussitôt, son souffle se fit beaucoup plus rapide et Liam perçut un certain trouble dans les yeux du jeune homme.

\- Ce serait bizarre, parvint à bredouiller Nolan qui fixait ses chaussures. Je viens de remettre en doutes toutes mes croyances. J'ai jeté mon alliance aux chasseurs de Tamora au feu il y a pas si longtemps.

Nolan bredouillait en jouant avec ses doigts nerveusement. Liam perçut facilement une certaine gêne mais une chose étrange aussi venant du protégé de Chris.

\- Je te demande pas plus, je comprends bien que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec cette nouvelle. Je te laisse, merci d'avoir répondu !

Liam se dit que forcer à répondre davantage ne servirait à rien, il se dépêcha de sortir du lycée. Corey et Mason l'attendaient déjà sur le parking, le trio monta dans la voiture de Theo qui arriva quelques minutes après. Nolan s'était retrouvé déconcerté face à la question de Liam, il était resté quelques secondes immobile après le départ du Bêta de Scott. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait finalement compris que si Brett se comportait ainsi c'est parce qu'il devait lui plaire. Mais de l'entendre concrètement, c'était différent, cela

rendait les choses encore plus réelles.

Une fois au loft des Hale, le jeune Bêta de Scott leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé avec le petit protégé de Chris. Liam raconta autant ce que Nolan avait répondu verbalement que ce que le jeune lycanthrope avait pu analyser du comportement de l'apprenti chasseur.

\- Il cache quelque chose, c'est certain ! Le truc c'est que je sais pas quoi exactement, conclut le petit-ami de Theo en soupirant.

Ce que le jeune loup-garou ignorait qu'à moitié, c'était que Peter les avait entendu. Le père de Malia se trouvait à l'étage et le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills, en entrant dans le loft, avait senti sa présence tout comme Theo mais le premier n'avait pas jugé l'oncle de Derek comme un élément problématique. Liam était trop focus sur Nolan et Brett pour se poser des questions sur la présence du plus vieux des Hale. Peter était tranquillement posé avant que le petit groupe de jeunes débarque au loft, il était sur le point de vouloir leur faire peur ou de râler sur leur venue mais dès que Liam s'était mis à parler à propos de Brett et Nolan, il avait changé d'avis. Peter allait se faire un plaisir d'apprendre tout ça au frère de Lorie à la prochaine réunion.

Justement, il eut de la chance et Peter ne dut attendre que deux petites heures avant que cette fameuse réunion de meute ne commence. L'ancien ennemi de la meute de Scott était resté à l'étage et avait préféré ignorer le reste de leurs conversations même quand Nolan débarqua à son tour peu avant le début de la réunion. Le groupe de lycéens ainsi que Theo avait salué la venue du petit protégé de Chris. Nolan paraissait d'abord pas de bonne humeur, Liam se sentait désolé d'avoir enfoncé un peu trop loin le clou sur le sujet de Brett.

Mason, pour détendre l'atmosphère, tenta de quelque chose :

\- Dis-moi Theo, c'est toi qui a fait le beau suçon de Liam ? Je croyais qu'on avait dit de pas le blesser.

Il avait parlé sur le ton de la rigolade. Le jeune Bêta de Scott avait en effet une marque dans le cou, plutôt assez voyante et le loup-garou avait tenté de la cacher toute la journée. Mason et Corey l'avaient remarqué quand ils s'étaient changés pour le cours de sport.

Liam rougit aussitôt après que son meilleur ami aille questionné la chimère. Il se pinça les lèvres, se braqua alors que son petit-ami émit un rire amusé avant de répondre tout de suite :

\- Oui, c'est moi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton ami, je crois qu'il aime bien ce genre de petites tortures.

Cela n'améliora pas le cas de Liam dont les joues rogues pouvaient presque rivaliser avec des tomates. On cœur tambourinait à toute vitesse et sa gêne était remarquable. Le loup-garou remarqua quand même dans la foulée que Corey et Nolan étaient amusés de la situation. Liam se permit un petit sourire avant de se mettre à côtés de Theo. Ce dernier souriait malicieusement alors le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse lui fit un coup de coude violent dans les côtes.

\- Tu étais obligé de le dire comme ça ?

Le Bêta de Scott était mécontent bien qu'une partie de lui était aussi amusée et contente de la réponse de la chimère malgré tout.

\- Je suis honnête et puis, je t'ai que pour moi. Je préfère prévenir que tu n'es pas libre, répondit Theo en regardant le lycanthrope droit dans les yeux, bras croisés et hilare de la réaction de Liam.

Le meilleur ami de Mason était plutôt touché par ce que venant de dire le jeune homme. Il s'était collé contre Theo en attendant le début de la réunion en oubliant un peu Nolan et le fait qu'il devait l'analyser. Le petit groupe avait discuté entre eux tranquillement, Nolan était parfaitement détendu et semblait avoir mis de côté sa colère envers eux après avoir été questionné sur Brett plusieurs fois durant la même journée.

Sauf que sa tranquillité ne fut guère longue puisque Brett débarqua à son tour avec le reste de la meute et que Peter descendit les rejoindre peu de temps après, l'apprenti chasseur se rappela ce que Liam lui avait dit tout à l'heure sur Brett et ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. La nervosité l'envahit dès qu'il vit le frère de Lorie entrer dans le loft, il se mit le plus loin possible du jeune lycéen et évita de le regarder. L'apprenti chasseur réussit même à se calmer et d'écouter avec attention Scott parler de la situation surnaturelle actuelle et des rondes nocturnes.

À la fin de la réunion de meute, Nolan souffla intérieurement. Il était assis avec Mason et Corey sur le canapé à discuter des futurs examens et de lacrosse. Sauf que son regard divagua et tomba sur Brett, le jeune homme se trouvait dos à lui et était en train de discuter ni moins que Peter. Il fronça les sourcils en les voyant parler entre eux. Peter avait toujours son sourire amusé sur les lèvres, ce qui signifiait que quelque chose se tramait. Rien de bon en général pour les autres à l'exception de Peter lui-même. Son pouls augmenta quand Nolan vit le père de Malia embarqué plus loin Brett. Il voyait cela d'un mauvais œil et se demanda bien ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire tous les deux.

Le petit protégé de Chris eut parfaitement raison de s'inquiéter parce que quand le frère de Lorie revint quelques minutes plus tard, le joueur de lacrosse affichait sur son visage un sourire carnassier. Le lycanthrope semblait bien déterminé. Nolan ignorait pourquoi et qui pouvait le rendre comme ça. Peter avait vraiment lui dire un truc qui avait dû le motiver pour que Brett se retrouve dans un tel état. Nolan soupira et préféra faire comme de rien. Il s'impliqua dans la conversation entre Mason, Corey et Stiles pour se changer les idées.

Brett finit pas rejoindre le petit groupe une dizaine de minutes plus tard alors que Nolan s'apprêtait de partir du loft. Le lycanthrope lui avait souri à sa manière si particulière de lui faire perdre tout contrô9le et surtout amplifier son rythme cardiaque. Nolan se sentit mal à l'aise dès que Brett s'assit sur l'accoudoir juste à côté du jeune lycéen. Liam se permit un sourire amusé, les autres aussi observaient la scène avec intérêt. Ils furent déçus d'entendre le jeune apprenti chasseur dire :

\- Désolé, je vais devoir y aller. On se voit au lycée !

Il se leva en tentant de ne pas frôler Brett au passage mais le grand frère de Lorie le coupa dans son élan à l'étonnement du petit groupe. Nolan fronça les sourcils en relevant la tête alors que la main de Brett se tenait sur son épaule. Gardant son sourire ravageur sur ses lèvres, le lycanthrope rigola :

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser rentrer tout seul ? On sait jamais ce qui peut arriver en rentrant chez soi, Nolan.

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil, il ne savait pas si Brett était sincère ou si c'était vraiment que pour le taquiner encore et encore. Le silence régnait désormais autour d'eux, Nolan détestait tous les moments où il se trouvait au centre de l'attention. Brett semblait ne pas l'avoir compris et comment s'intéresser à lui en ignorant un tel détail ? Nolan soupira et repoussa la main le frère de Lorie. Il ne le regarda même pas quand le jeune joueur de lacrosse répliqua :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps, Brett. Si tu pouvais arrêter de me coller, ça me ferait très plaisir.

Brett manqua de peu de siffler pour agacer encore plus le petit protégé de Chris mais il préféra continuer de sourire avec malice. Liam et Theo, eux, étaient plutôt contents de la réponse de Nolan. L'apprenti chasseur ne fit pas attention aux murmures derrière lui et ne se retourna pas non plus pour regarder la tête de Brett. Il voulait vite quitter le loft des Hale pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Il avait essayé de ne pas laisser son cœur trop s'emballer pour que les autres distinguent sa peur, sa gêne. Ils avaient tous ou presque des oreilles surnaturelles, Brett aussi et il voulait pas qu'il l'analyse. Cela paraissait bien de pouvoir avoir une ouïe surdéveloppée mais comme dans ce genre de situation, Nolan se disait que cela devenait embarrassant et surtout problématique. Les gens analysés ne pouvaient pas deviner ce qu'on pouvait découvrir sur eux et surtout s'ils le faisaient. Tout se passait dans la tête de la personne qui l'analysait. Nolan aurait préféré pouvoir bloquer ce pouvoir sur lui mais bon, il ne le pouvait pas. Être loin du loft signifiait pouvoir souffler et arrêter de tout contrôler. Être tout seul voulait dire qu'il pouvait être complètement lui-même.

Alors que toute la petite bande avait fini par partir à leur tour, Peter lui était resté tout tranquille seul. Il était distrait par ce qui se passait entre Brett et le petit apprenti chasseur. Cela lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Le lycanthrope essayait de cacher l'ampleur complète de ses sentiments pour Nolan à travers un comportement joueur et taquin. Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée de Beacon Hills lui était un peu plus dur à cibler, Peter était surpris du mélange de multiples émotions qui régissaient en la personne du protégé de Chris. Il y avait tellement de sensations à la fois que cela lui donnait mal à la tête. Il ne pouvait comprendre qu'une chose avec tout ça : Nolan était incertain, en plein doute et devait beaucoup se questionner pour en arriver à être dans un tel état.

\- En même temps, si les couples se mettaient ensemble tout de suite sans se chercher ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ce serait tellement ennuyant ! souffla l'oncle de Derek et Cora avec un sourire nostalgique.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, le prochain chapitre sera principalement centré sur Nolan, son point de vue. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici le quatrième chapitre pour vous. Bonne lecture. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 4: Ressasser le passé **

C'était étrange, tout semblait vouloir le faire tourner en bourrique. Ses réserves d'énergie étaient tout proche du point de rupture, il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il tiendrait. Parfois, le jeune homme se demandait pourquoi il continuait toute cette mascarade avant de revoir des lots de souvenirs douloureux dans sa tête. Nolan ne savait pas encore combien de temps il allait garder pour lui qu'il était gay et d'arrêter de craindre devoir un jour le faire.

L'apprenti chasseur se trouvait chez lui, dans sa chambre, assis, coudes posés sur son bureau, fenêtre ouverte juste devant lui. Le ciel était déjà sombre, les étoiles se distinguaient délicatement parmi le voile bleu noir. Nolan était en pleine réflexion, il ne pouvait le faire que chez lui. C'était un endroit sécurisé pour lui.

Quand il était entré dans la meute de Scott, le jeune lycéen avait demandé pour la sécurité de sa famille et pour éviter certaines situations problématiques, personne ne devrait venir chez lui. On pouvait le déposer ou le chercher pour les rondes mais seulement devant sa maison et quand ces parents ne se trouvaient pas là. De cette manière, il s'était aussi gardé un petit endroit à lui seul ou aucun loup-garou ou autre créature surnaturelle viendrait le voir. Il voulait son petit espace personnel, Nolan avait tellement besoin d'être tranquille parfois.

Nolan avait besoin de réfléchir, tout ce qui se passait ces derniers jours le troublait énormément. Le petit protégé de Chris était en réalité inquiet, paniqué et dans une véritable tourmente que les autres devaient sûrement comprendre comme du doute, de la curiosité ou de la gêne. Mais ce qui se cachait derrière l'état de Nolan était beaucoup plus profond. Cela cachait beaucoup plus que cela laissait dire. Normalement, cela aurait été un oui ou un non quand il est question de sentiment pour une personne. Mais il n'existe plus de normalité nulle part dans la vie de Nolan Holloway depuis très longtemps. Même romantiquement et sentimentalement parlant.

Personne ne savait que le jeune lycéen aimait en réalité les garçons, Nolan avait déjà du mal à gérer sa vie depuis son traumatisme due au passage de la Bête. Il n'avait jamais entendu ses parents dire leur avis sur l'homosexualité et puis comme ils étaient de parfaits parents absentes, le jeune homme s'était finalement dit que cela ne servirait à rien de leur en parler. Nolan avait été du genre solitaire pendant des années, il était quelqu'un de peureux.

Cela a changé aujourd'hui à un point qui impressionnera toujours Nolan. Mais avant, le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse ne se faisait pas facilement des amis. Et quand Gabe est venu à lui alors que tout le monde autour de lui s'effondrait en dévoilant sa face cachée surnaturelle, il avait vu en lui son premier véritable ami.

Nolan voyait très bien la haine que tout le monde dans le camp de Monroe démontrait à la différence. Il avait été assez intelligent pour se dire que la différence que ce soit surnaturelle ou d'orientation sexuelle devait être tout autant dépréciée parmi les adaptes du clan de Gérard Argent. Il s'était alors retint de le dire à Gabe qui semblait être le parfait soldat courageux. Nolan l'avait tout de suite vu comme quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à quitter sa timidité maladive pour devenir quelqu'un de fort et courageux. Il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne en pensant pouvoir faire confiance à Gabe pour l'aider à aller mieux. Cela avait été le contraire même.

Le petit apprenti de Monroe et Argent était malin, cruel et suspicieux à propos de Nolan. Gabe s'en était douté, Nolan l'avait compris bien trop tard. Gabe avait compris son secret et le jeune lycéen avait eu tellement peur. Il avait aussi compris à ce moment que la différence n'était pas forcément horrible grâce à sa propre expérience. Mais quand il se trouvait encore dans le groupe de Monroe, la peur le guidait plus qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas compris la taille de son erreur et comment Gabe avait pu lire à travers lui sans pouvoirs surnaturels. Nolan avait toujours fait attention, il avait toujours fait gaffe et cela pendant des années.

La dernière fois que Gabe était venu le voir, ce fameux soir à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills où les chasseurs espéraient attraper le plus possible de membres de la meute de Scott, il s'était passé quelque chose qui resterait à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de Nolan. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvé l'un en face de l'autre après que Nolan a compris que Gabe savait pour lui, le futur apprenti de Chris avait tout de suite compris que rien ne se passerait comme prévu. Que rien ne se passerait bien pour lui. Son seul ami, celui qui lui avait laissé croire qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, l'avait traité de tous les noms le maintenant collé à un mur. Il lui avait crié dessus un nombre incalculable de fois, Nolan se souvenait encore de sa peur lui torturait l'estomac. Des échos dans sa tête, de la force que Gabe employait sur ses poignets pour le garder devant lui.

Gabe l'avait traité de pervers, lui avait craché dessus. Nolan avait eu tellement peur, c'était pire que tout pour lui. Le rejet de la seule personne qui avait été là pour lui alors que rien n'allait. Gabe était celui qui ressemblait à l'ami parfait au départ. Nolan avait vu cette personne se retourner contre lui après avoir compris qu'il était gay et cela avait brisé entièrement et en miettes le jeune lycéen.

Nolan avait une seconde pensé que Gabe aurait pu le violer contre le mur tellement il se trouvait proche de lui avec force. Les yeux du futur chasseur auraient pu le fusiller sur place, Nolan avait pas pu les soutenir plus qu'une dizaine de secondes avant de fuir au plus loin. Il avait pu le faire dans sa tête comme un condamné à mort qui s'imaginait libre à nouveau. La force de Gabe était bien plus puissante que la sienne et la terreur de la mort ou d'une future violence avait paralysé Nolan de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tu es monstrueux, tu es comme eux. Tu crois pouvoir vivre avec ton petit secret. Les gens de ton genre devraient juste pas existés, avait dit Gabe de sa voix glaciale.

Nolan avait été dégoûté par les paroles du jeune homme. Il était tellement paniqué et désespéré. La douleur était tellement aigu sur ses poignets qu'il craignait que son sang s'arrête de circuler dans ses veines. Nolan se sentait tellement mal, il arrivait presque à croire aux paroles de Gabe sur le fait qu'au fond, il était lui aussi un monstre. Il avait presque fini par se dire que ses sentiments, que ce qu'il était, être gay était une chose mal.

Aujourd'hui, c'était à cause de ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à le dire à voix haute même tout seul. C'était pour ça que le comportement de Brett le tourmentait à ce point. Il était paralysé par les mots de Gabe qui lui trottaient encore en tête et une envie d'être enfin libre de ses sentiments. Il avait peur et pourtant, Nolan savait qu'une part de lui appréciait Brett. C'était déjà un début qu'il pouvait cautionner.

Il se disait qu'il n'avait pas à craindre du rejet des membres de la meute de Scott par rapport à son homosexualité. Plusieurs membres l'étaient, certains étaient bi, d'autres non. Au fond, le vrai foyer qu'il cherchait avec une grande ouverture d'esprit avait toujours été la meute de Scott. Nolan avait en fait que des amis qui sortaient avec des garçons : Mason, Corey, Liam et Theo, même si ce dernier peut parfois être froid et flippant. Brett pouvait rentrer la case ami en parti, Nolan sourit à cette pensée. Il pouvait le mettre dedans à moitié parce que l'autre, cela pourrait être : intérêt sentimental, crush. Brett Talbot pouvait-il le guérir de sa peur ? Pouvait-il le rendre heureux ? Pourrait-il vraiment oser tout pour quelqu'un qui pourrait se jouer de lui ?

Liam semblait être sincère et le jeune lycanthrope ne lui avait jamais menti depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis à s'entendre tous les deux. Nolan se décida à croire Liam, cela voulait dire que les sentiments ou l'attirance que Brett avait pour lui était réel. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il appréciait cette idée. Cela faisait un moment que Nolan faisait attention à ce qu'il ressentait quand Brett était proche de lui. Il essayait de ne pas avoir trop peur quand il appréciait trop la présence du lycanthrope ou qu'il se montrait un peu entreprenant avec lui. Nolan tentait d'aimer étape par étape cette liberté de pouvoir apprécier ce qu'un jeune homme pouvait le faire ressentir à l'intérieur.

C'était dur, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Nolan aurait besoin de parler à quelqu'un mais la peur le ronge de l'intérieur. Le jeune homme ignorait ce que pourrait faire Brett et dans quel direction cela les mènerait. Alors avec un mal de tête catastrophique, une panique lui brouillant l'estomac, il finit par aller se coucher et souhaita de tout son cœur que la situation finisse par déboucher sur une bonne chose. Il faisait partie d'un bon groupe avec de bonnes convictions. Nolan voulait être totalement lui-même, ne plus avoir peur de son passé et d'aller de l'avant.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura aidé et vous aidera à mieux comprendre le Nolan de cette fanfiction. Vos commentaires sont toujours la bienvenue. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous occuper. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 5: Avoir du soutien**

À forcer de penser, Nolan avait vécu la pire des nuits. Et cela se voyait maintenant sur son visage fatigué et son absence d'énergie dans ses mouvements. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un mort-vivant non plus mais c'était évident pour tout le monde que le jeune homme avait dû dormir un nombre d'heures se comptant sur une main seulement. Bien entendu, Nolan avait une tête déconfite et essayait de tout faire pour ne pas se faire remarquer au lycée.

Le petit protégé de Chris Argent passa la journée à ruminer après avoir compris que sa fatigue était visible de tous. Ses amis avaient bien tentés d'en savoir plus, Liam plus que les autres mais cela ne le surprenait même plus vu que c'était souvent le seul à vouloir forcer un peu les choses pour lui rendre service. Nolan appréciait l'effort mais cette fois-ci, le co-capitaine de lacrosse préféra ne pas parler. Même si l'envie était grandissante. Mais c'était au lycée, c'était pas le lieu ni le moment alors Liam et les autres eurent droit à une excuse préparée à l'avance pour éviter de dire n'importe quoi histoire de se sauver de l'embarras. Bien que Liam parvenait à comprendre que ce n'était pas la vérité, le jeune lycanthrope sembla le laisser tranquille et s'était arrêté de le questionner après un petit moment.

Avant d'arrêter son interrogatoire, le petit-ami de Theo lui avait tout de même dit que si jamais, s'il voulait lui parler, Liam serait toujours là. Nolan aurait pu être soulé que le blond persiste à vouloir le comprendre et l'aider mais après avoir été énervé par ce trop de gentillesse de la part du loup-garou, Nolan avait fini par voir que ce n'était pas comme Gabe. Liam ne faisait pas de compromis, il ne lui mentait pas et surtout ne pourrait jamais dire les atrocités que son ancien ami lui avait dites. Nolan devait juste avancer pas à pas, il ne voulait pas tout avouer en une fois et surtout l'apprenti chasseur ne le sentait pas de le faire sans s'y être mentalement bien préparé à l'avance.

La confiance se fait réciproquement donc si Liam était parvenu à lui faire confiance après tout ce qu'il avait pu le faire endurer à cause de Monroe et le vieil Argent par le passé, lui aussi devrait lui faire confiance. C'était censé être donnant donnant. Nolan commençait vraiment à se séparer de ses idées de craintes, de rejet pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus positif. Il en avait vraiment besoin. La meute lui faisait aussi confiance. Ils l'avaient intégré alors qu'il avait fait partie des chasseurs ayant voulu les tuer. Le joueur de lacrosse pouvait aussi montrer qu'il avait confiance en eux en retour. Et pour cela, il devait se montrer totalement honnête et parler franchement.

Au fil de la journée au lycée de Beacon Hills, Nolan parvint à sourire un peu plus avec les heurs passantes et surtout la bonne compagnie de Liam, Corey et Mason. Le trio remarqua aussi qu'au final, Nolan avait laissé sa tête de déprimé crevé de fatigue dans un coin pour afficher une mine un peu plus énergique et joyeuse. Liam était content de le voir dans cet état plutôt que l'autre. Le lycanthrope blond savait que Nolan continuait de lui cacher quelque chose mais il voyait aussi que l'apprenti chasseur n'était pas vraiment prêt à en parler alors il avait préféré se montrer présent pour Nolan que ce soit physiquement ou en lui disant qu'il était là pour lui si jamais.

Mais malheureusement une fois, seul chez lui, avec encore une énième absence de ses parents, la tristesse et le vide vinrent hantés le jeune lycéen de Beacon Hills. Il s'était senti si bien pendant plusieurs heures Nolan n'avait même pas compris comment s'était arrivé. Le problème était que maintenant, tout cela était fini. Le regard dans le vide, le cœur lourd, la fatigue reprenait le pouvoir sur Nolan. Il devait travailler des examens plutôt chargés en matière et ses yeux ne faisaient que de vouloir se fermer, picotant et surpassaient les feuilles de cours à la va-vite. La seule pensée saine qui se trouvait actuellement dans sa tête se trouvait être d'aller dormir pour récupérer ses heures de sommeil perdues la veille.

Déjà que ces futurs examens étaient importants pour qu'il réussisse à passer le semestre, Nolan n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la moitié. Ses parents étaient peut-être des grands absents dans sa vie mais quand le sujet des bulletins de notes tombe, les parents de Nolan étaient toujours les premiers à donner leur critique. Jamais de bulletin suffisant à leur goût. Le jeune lycéen de Beacon Hills saturait de ce comportement complètement contre-productif et brise-cœur.

Le jeune homme se demanda alors si Liam, Mason ou Corey n'arriveraient pas à l'aider pour les branches où ses notes étaient vraiment critiques. Le protégé de Chris s'était arrêté dans ses exercices de maths, trop de chiffres lui brouillant l'esprit. Il soupira, se massa la tête qui commençait à lui faire mal à forcer de penser à mille et un sujets différents tout en faisant ses devoirs.

Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse regarda son téléphone en silence. Vu ses notes, il suffirait de bosser durement pour remonter ses moyennes. Le problème était que c'était pas possible pour le moment vu son état moral. Nolan n'avait jamais demandé d'aider pour les cours depuis longtemps, surtout à Liam. Mason et Corey étaient plus doués en chimie, biologie et économie. Liam se débrouillait un peu dans toutes les branches scolaires mais ce n'était pas seulement pour cela que Nolan se décida à lui demander de l'aide. Il le faisait parce que vu tout le mal que démontait le lycanthrope à montrer qu'il était là pour lui, autant le choisir lui. Peut-être même que cela pourrait l'aider à moins craindre les réactions des autres personnes et de pouvoir possiblement déjà dire la vérité à Liam avant de la dire aux autres membres de la meute de Scott.

Nolan envoya donc un message à Liam pour lui demander de l'aide pour les examens qu'ils avaient tous les deux en commun. Le jeune homme s'était replongé dans ses équations et autres formules problématiques de maths. Il fallut moins de cinq minutes pour que son téléphone se mette à vibrer, que le petit-ami de Theo lui réponde. Nolan avait délaissé donc une énième fois ce qu'il faisait pour voir la réponse de Liam. Ce dernier lui disait que bien sûr, il l'aiderait pour leurs examens. Qu'il est là pour lui comme il le lui disait.

Nolan mit vraiment un nom à ce que Liam était pour lui, un personnage de soutien et un véritable ami. Pas l'ami comme Gabe s'était fait passé ou qu'il était devenu au final. Non, Liam était quelqu'un de bien. Le loup-garou voulait vraiment l'aider et cela faisait un grand bien à Nolan même si malgré tout, le jeune apprenti chasseur était encore nerveux, en manque de sommeil et focus sur l'existence même de Brett Talbot. Sa vie tournait autour de celle du frère de Lorie, il se préparait à chaque rencontre possible et à ce qu'il devrait faire pour ne pas se comporter comme un crétin maladroit ou au contraire pour quelqu'un de trop froid.

Nolan se permit un petit sourire en voyant les messages de Liam sur sa messagerie. Il posa son téléphone, regarda ses notes de cours, soupira et se dit en regardant sa montre que cela ne luis servirait à rien de bosser encore et encore alors que tout allait disparaitre de sa tête dans pas longtemps. Nolan rangea ses affaires, éteignit la lumière de sa chambre et alla se coucher. Une dernière pensée avant d'essayer de tomber dans les bras de Morphée : lui, ses sentiments et les autres.

Nolan repensa à chaque moment où les gens lui avaient prouvé qu'il pourrait leur dire qu'il était gay. Il y en avait beaucoup mais Nolan rageait de vivre avec un continuel sentiment de peur alors que désormais les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, c'était plus que certains, ne se moqueraient ou ne le rejetteraient jamais pour son homosexualité. Il allait devoir vraiment s'émanciper vis-à-vis de ses craintes. Il le disait, il le voulait mais le plus important était de passer à l'action.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine dans ce cas. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Merci à Lia pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture à toi ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 6: Oser en parler**

Le lendemain soir, du côté de Chris Argent, le chasseur se rappelait la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Peter voilà déjà plusieurs jours. Nolan se comportait toujours aussi étrangement même à ses leçons : il pouvait être très motivé puis devenir maussade en une poignée de secondes, être totalement dans la Lune ou rater des exercices très simple et s'énerver à cause de ça. Son jeune étudiant avait aussi une tête de mort-vivant quand il venait à déprimer silencieusement ou être dans sa petite bulle. C'était à cause de tout ça que Chris s'était décidée à lui parler de ce que l'oncle de Derek lui avait expliqué.

L'apprenti chasseur avait une leçon de tir chez Chris Argent, Nolan y était allé en pensant que tout allait se passer normalement. Le jeune lycéen de Beacon Hills ne pensait pas que Chris viendrait se rajouter à son problème, il ne s'était pas imaginé que son mentor le questionnerait à son tour sur ce qui se passait chez lui ou avec Brett Talbot.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la maison de Chris Argent, juste à la tête de son mentor, Nolan avait senti que quelque chose clochait. Il n'avait préféré ne pas demander en espérant que ces doutes ne se concluraient pas. Chris lui avait parlé de différentes armes à utiliser, avait vérifié ses connaissances sur celles qu'ils avaient déjà utilisées à leur dernier rendez-vous. Nolan avait répondu juste à la plupart des questions. Le chasseur lui sorti des dagues, un arc et des flèches. Le jeune apprenti les saisit avec attention et les deux humains descendirent au sous-sol où le père d'Alison avait installé dans le garage de quoi faire une salle d'entrainement aux combats et aux armes de toutes sortes.

Nolan s'était d'abord entrainé à la gestuelle et de bien tenir ses armes en main. Il s'était étiré et avait suivi les instructions de Chris pour des attaques avec dagues sur un faux personnages tissus. La première fois qu'il avait dû faire ça, il s'était permis un rire stupide mais aujourd'hui, il était des plus sérieux et combattait comme s'il s'agissait d'une véritable personne qu'il devait abattre. Nolan réussit à la perfection tout ce que le chasseur lui demande et remarqua un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage du chasseur quand il finit la première session d'exercices.

\- Nolan, je me demandais quelque chose ces derniers temps, fit Chris en déposant des dagues sur un présentoir alors que le jeune lycéen était assis sur un tapis d'exercices à reprendre son souffle.

Justement, ce dernier se remit à battre à toute vitesse. Ses nerfs se contractèrent quand Nolan comprit que Chris allait à son tour parler du sujet Talbot ou de son comportement étrange. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : étant son mentor, ayant plus d'expérience, une certaine tolérance d'esprit et connaissant mieux le surnaturel que lui, peut-être qu'il pourrait lui dire la vérité et lui demander de l'aide ? Mais après, il pourrait sûrement aller le dire aux autres et donc cela revenait à être une mauvaise idée vu que le co-capitaine voulait le faire par lui-même.

Nolan se pinça les lèvres en relevant la tête et vit très bien que Chris était un peu nerveux à l'idée de se lancer dans cette conversation. Nolan se releva gentiment et demanda le plus calmement possible et sans laisser transparaître son angoisse :

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

Si l'un des deux avait eu la chance d'avoir une ouïe surnaturelle, il aurait pu entendre l'autre tenter de contrôler son cœur ou sentir l'odeur nauséabonde de son anxiété. Mais ils n'étaient que simples humains, ils arrivaient quand même à voir que ni l'un ni l'autre était totalement à l'aise.

\- L'autre jour, Peter est venu me parler.

\- Tu écoutes Peter maintenant ? se permit de remarquer Nolan à moitié amusé à moitié inquiet par ce que l'oncle de Derek avait pu lui dire.

Chris se permit un sourire discret avant de continuer :

\- Cela fait déjà un bon moment que tu étais plus totalement concentré, je pensais pas avoir besoin d'en parler. Je pensais que cela passerait avec le temps. Mais que Peter vienne me parler à ton sujet, ça m'a bien fait comprendre que je devais avoir une discussion avec toi.

Nolan grimaça en l'entendant, aucune perspective de fuite possible parce que malgré son âge, Chris lui aurait bloqué le chemin en une poignée de secondes. Et puis une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait d'arrêter de fuir et de plutôt écouter son mentor, de croire en lui.

\- Ne te fâches pas, Nolan, mais j'avais demandé à Liam s'il savait pourquoi tu étais si différent ces derniers temps.

À la vue de la mine mécontente de son apprenti, Chris se dépêcha de tenter de le rassurer en lui disant que Liam n'avait rien voulu dire. Nolan fut content que le jeune lycanthrope n'ait rien dit au Chasseur.

\- Peter avait, comme à son habitude, écouté notre discussion et voulait répondre à la question que j'avais posé à Liam.

Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de crosse fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas Peter aurait pu lui répondre. Mais bon, l'oncle de Derek et Cora parvenait toujours malgré le temps à surprendre tout le monde. Nolan soupira et fit signe à Chris de reprendre où il en était :

\- Il a dit qu'il vous observait, Liam, Corey, Mason, Theo, Brett et toi. il parait que certains sont plus faciles que d'autres à lire. Peter m'a dit que tu étais plutôt difficile à comprendre, à analyser.

Nolan ne savait pas trop s'il devait être content ou intrigué par cette information. Si Peter Hale, grand loup-garou aux puissants pouvoirs surnaturels, peinait à le lire, cela voulait dire que Brett n'était clairement pas au bout des peines s'il comptait l'analyser pour connaitre ses sentiments.

\- Brett, lui, selon Peter toujours, est soi-disant facile à lire, fit Chris en passant une main sur son visage. Il ne chercherait pas à cacher quoi que ce soit.

Nolan afficha une tête surprise, il s'était plutôt attendu à ce que soit compliqué d'analyser le grand frère de Lorie vu son état de loup-garou de naissance et de son expérience beaucoup plus assidue que certains membres de la meute de Scott dans l'univers surnaturel. Mais Brett était aussi quelqu'un de très confiant, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas peur ou honte d'afficher ses sentiments à autrui ?

\- Il s'est bien entendu vanté du fait que nous, les êtres humains non surnaturels, on ne pourrait pas comprendre les autres comme les lycanthropes le peuvent.

Chris afficha son agacement, Nolan remarqua la légère mimique qu'avait son mentor quand ce dernier était sur la réserve : il se mordait la mâchoire en regardant le sol. Le jeune apprenti ne préféra pas faire de commentaires. Sauf que ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter finit quand même par arriver :

\- Peter m'a dit que tu avais compris que Brett… s'intéressait à toi.

Nolan rougit aussitôt alors qu'il s'était préparé mentalement à paraitre tout sauf gêné par cette partie de la discussion. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et le jeune apprenti chasseur se pinça les lèvres. Chris ne semblait pas en colère, ni déçu par le fait que Brett soit intéressé par Nolan. Ce dernier ne savait pas s'il pouvait dire quelque chose ou s'il devait se taire.

\- Il s'est amusé à dire que si tu avais un comportement si différent de d'habitude, c'était parce que tu appréciais que Brett fasse attention à toi.

Nolan aurait mis sa main à couper que l'ancien alpha n'avait pas fait autant dans la dentelle pour l'annoncer au chasseur. Mais c'était là qu'il pouvait remercier Chris de se comporter beaucoup plus en un père attentif qu'une personne qui s'amusait au dépens des autres tel que le faisait Peter. Chris évita de parler de son petit affrontement personnel avec le lycanthrope, il afficha une tête attendant une réponse de la part du jeune lycéen de Beacon Hills.

\- Je sais pas quoi te dire ! Je savais pas, j'étais pas au courant !

Mais il savait déjà qu'il était un pitoyable menteur depuis qu'il avait quitté les chasseurs. Nolan avait préféré se comporter de manière honnête depuis son intégration dans la meute et il était devenu nul dans l'art de mentir. Chris le dévisagea en comprenant parfaitement que son apprenti ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Nolan se sentit pathétique de ne pas se montrer confiant par rapport à sa relation avec Chris. Il soupira et finit par dire la vérité bien que gêné de le faire :

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, oui, je savais pour Brett.

Chris fut content que cela ne perdure pas encore un petit moment, il pouvait quand même comprendre que cela ne soit pas facile à en parler. Il fut content que Nolan finisse par se montrer entièrement franc envers lui. Sauf que rien ne se passa comme Chris le pensait, il vit très rapidement son étudiant devenir très pâle, avoir un souffle beaucoup trop rapide et tenter de se rasseoir. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie pour éviter le sujet, ça, Chris pouvait parfaitement le voir.

Nolan était en train de paniquer à l'idée de dire toute la vérité, son cœur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine. La douleur était insupportable, il avait trop chaud et à la fois trop froid partout dans son corps. Il avait l'impression de pas arriver à entendre, que tous ses sens étaient détraqués. Il porta une main vers son cœur alors que des sifflements apparaissaient dans sa tête. Il ne regardait plus Chris, la seule chose qui le préoccupait était toutes les pensées qui défilaient à vitesse grand v dans sa tête et qui lui faisaient un mal de chien. Le jeune joueur de lacrosse se courba et plissa des yeux tout, victime de tremblements causés par une crise de panique naissante.

Chris avait été mis au courant, lorsque Nolan avait intégré la meute, que son jeune apprenti avait une forte tendance à paniquer très rapidement, qu'il pourrait être victime de crises de paniques. Les gens de la meute avaient fait confiance à Chris pour l'aider aussi avec cette habitude. Le père d'Allison s'y était préparé dès le départ mais jamais jusqu'à présent le jeune lycéen n'avait eu de crise de panique devant lui. Il était pris au dépourvu et surtout, voyait à travers cette angoisse que Nolan cachait vraiment quelque chose, un truc qui devait vraiment le détruire de l'intérieur.

Le camarade de classe de Liam tentait tant bien que mal de garder une respiration normale mais il n'arrivait pas, s'affoler de cette perte de contrôle. Il avait les mains crispées sur le sol, son teint était d'une blancheur affligeante et ses membres étaient raidis. À l'exception des tremblements de peur sur ses mains et ses jambes, Nolan donnait plus l'impression d'être tétanisé. Il était muet de terreur, il avait la sensation de plus savoir quoi faire pour s'en sortir.

Le grand frère de Kate s'agenouilla à la hauteur du jeune lycéen et le chercha du regard. Le problème fut qu'au bout de deux secondes, le co-capitaine de lacrosse décrocha. Nolan tentait de chercher un point d'appui, espérant que cela le ramènerait à un état normal. Il n'y arrivait pas et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa panique. Chris posa ses mains sur les épaules de Nolan et lui dit d'abord de se calmer. Le chasseur n'avait pas envie de s'y prendre par la force, il voulait d'abord essayer par les mots.

\- Nolan, écoute-moi ! Il faut que tu te reprennes, tout va bien. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas vraiment toi-même ses derniers temps et tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. Il faut que tu respires, il faut que tu te reprennes. Je ne vais pas te forcer à me dire ce qui ne va pas.

Les mots du frère de Kate parvinrent aux oreilles du jeune apprenti, cela l'interpella suffisamment pour que son regard se concentre sur le chasseur malgré les secousses traversant son corps de manière irrégulière.

\- Je peux juste te dire que si c'est Brett et son comportement qui font que tu sois comme ça, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur. Il n'y pas de problème à mon avis, tu as peur et tu devrais arrêter de vivre dans l'angoisse. Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches mais si je peux donner mon avis, Brett est quelqu'un de bien. Même si j'ai l'impression que parfois, il se comporte plus comme Peter que comme quelqu'un de responsable. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que Brett est quelqu'un de sympa et je pense que ces derniers temps, il a tenté de te le faire comprendre. Je ne sais pas si tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, si c'est pour ça que tu te retrouves à faire une crise de panique. Tu devrais pas avoir peur de lui.

Nolan avait été hypnotisé par le discours du père d'Allison. Son souffle avait doucement repris un rythme plus calme, son cœur s'était arrêté de frapper durement sa poitrine et ses tremblements semblaient avoir presque disparus. Le ton calme et posé du chasseur y était pour beaucoup. Nolan était toujours aussi pâle mais la situation semblait pouvoir n'aller que mieux. Chris l'avait remarqué et se disait que cela voulait dire qu'il avait sûrement touché dans le mille. Il émit un léger sourire, nostalgique.

Nolan osa relever le visage en direction de Chris, un léger tremblement dans ses yeux. Chaque mot de son mentor restait comme un souffle d'un écho dans sa tête, chaque parole restait gravée dans sa mémoire. Il prenait enfin conscience de ce que Chris lui avait dit et analysait chaque phrase mot par mot. Nolan se pinça les lèvres en comprenant que Chris n'avait pas de soucis par le fait qu'il puisse aimer en retour Brett, cela lui faisait l'effet d'une vague de chaleur dans tout son corps.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Nolan hocha doucement la tête et accepta la main de Chris pour se relever. Les deux humains se regardèrent un petit moment avant que le chasseur s'adresse encore une fois au jeune lycéen :

\- Tout ce que j'ai dit était vrai, tu peux me faire confiance.

Le camarade de classe de Liam en était certain et le fait qu'il venait d'avoir une crise de panique lui avait bien fait comprendre que cela devenait n'importe quoi. Nolan n'arrivait pas à gérer ses sentiments, il devait parler à quelqu'un et finalement, ce ne serait pas à Liam qu'il en parlerait en premier. Son mentor venait de prouver qu'il pouvait très bien lui parler de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Gabe. Il grimaça douloureusement avant de déclarer :

\- Je ne vais pas bien, c'est vrai.

Chris fut content qu'il l'admette, il était prêt à écouter attentivement son apprenti.

\- Quand j'étais encore avec l'équipe de Monroe, je me sentais seul à l'exception de la présence de Gabe qui était pour moi mon seul et meilleur ami. Je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance, cela s'est retourné contre moi…

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. La semaine prochaine, petite discussion entre Peter et Chris. J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu, que le prochain aussi. N'oubliez pas que les commentaires sont toujours la bienvenue et que ça nous fait du bien de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**A bientôt ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: Communiquer la nouvelle **

Ce fut le cœur libéré mais légèrement attristé que le jeune apprenti chasseur de Chris partit pour rentrer chez lui. il avait dû parler de choses bien douloureuses mais Nolan avait été surtout content de voir que Chris l'avait écouté attentivement sans le couper une seule fois et avait tout fait pour faire comprendre au jeune lycéen que tout ce que Gabe avait fait et dit était horrible et que désormais, il devait oublier tout ça pour aller de l'avant. Se laisser des chances. Nolan n'oublierait pas ses derniers mots, ils resonnaient encore dans sa tête quand il se coucha dans son lit.

Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills se remémora rapidement son entrevue avec son mentor, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Mais il finit par se dire que si Chris avait pu être là et se montrer d'une compréhension exemplaire, Liam serait sûrement pareil envers lui. Et puis, le jeune lycanthrope allait sûrement être fâché qu'après toutes ses tentatives de l'aider, il ne lui ait pas dit la vérité en premier.

Ce fut pour cela que Nolan se décida d'envoyer un message au jeune Bêta de Scott pour qu'ils puissent se parler tous les deux tranquillement avant les cours le lendemain. Le binôme de Brett ne se voyait pas lui faire tout un discours à cette heure de la soirée, il avait déjà vécu trop d'émotions en quelques heures. Il ne pourrait pas en supporter plus et puis, Nolan se disait que Liam pouvait très bien être avec sa famille ou Theo. Il ne voulait pas empiéter le temps libre de Liam.

Alors que le jeune apprenti chasseur attendait la réponse du petit-ami de Theo, le père d'Alison, qui avait bien noté dans sa tête tout ce que Nolan lui avait finalement avoué, finit par sortir à son tour de sa maison pour une destination bien particulière : le loft des Hale où devait se trouver normalement Peter. Vu que l'oncle de Derek lui avait incité à parler à Nolan, le chasseur se disait que les deux pourraient peut-être malgré leurs différents aider les deux jeunes gens à se trouver. Ou simplement demander à Peter de mettre en garde Brett sur son comportement envers Nolan, sans trop rentrer dans les détails pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du plus vieux des Hale.

Pour ce qui est de Nolan, le binôme du frère de Lorie avait reçu un message de la part du jeune Beta de Scott qui acceptait la demande de son ami. Nolan était rassurée parce qu'à un moment, juste avant qu'il ne lise le message de Liam, il avait pensé que le lycanthrope blond pourrait possiblement ne plus vouloir l'aider. Heureusement, cela ne se confirma pas quand Nolan vit que Liam était d'accord de le voir avant le début des cours.

Mais ce n'était pas autant la joie du côté de Chris Argent. Ce dernier se trouvait actuellement devant la portée du loft où devait se trouver Peter. Ce dernier devait certainement sentir sa présence et comprendre déjà ses intentions. Justement, bien avant qu'il toque à la portée, cette dernière s'ouvrit subitement et laissant donc place à l'oncle de Derek avec une tête mécontente qui devait cacher une certaine dose de curiosité.

\- Je savais pas que les rancards de minuit, c'était ton genre ? rigola ironiquement le loup-garou en jugeant du regard le mentor de Nolan.

Chris roula des yeux et poussa légèrement Peter pour entrer à l'intérieur. S'il devait y avoir débat, autant qu'il se passe à l'intérieur.

\- Il n'est pas si tard, et tes rencards, tu sais ce que j'en pense.

Peter continua de rigoler après avoir fermé la porte. Il était encore habillé en civil et semblait d'humeur joyeuse maintenant qu'il allait se passer un minimum d'action. Chris soupira avant d'expliquer sa venue :

\- J'aurai préféré que ce soit une autre personne mais il semblerait que tu sois la seule personne que je connaisse qui a un lien assez important avec Brett.

Ce fut à ce moment que toute l'attention de Peter fut captée. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent tandis que Chris, debout devant lui, bras croisés, tentait de faire fi de chaque mimique de Peter dès qu'il disait un mot. Ils se toisèrent du regard un petit moment avant que l'un prenne à nouveau la parole :

\- Et ? Pourquoi venir ici maintenant ?

\- Tu m'as parlé pour Brett, j'ai eu certaines informations concernant Nolan et je pense que ta manie de poser des problèmes n'est pas la seule dans laquelle tu peux exceller.

Le lycanthrope osa un sourcil, tout de suite beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- Un compliment ? Ton entrainement se serait-il mal passé et tu as reçu un coup trop fort de Nolan ?

Chris inspira le plus calmement possible.

\- Cela s'est mal passé dans un certain sens, oui.

\- Explique, ordonna Peter qui sentait que Chris lui cachait bien des choses malgré sa réponse.

Le ton utilisé par l'oncle de Cora surprit particulièrement le père d'Alison. Il

\- Je lui ai parlé de ce que tu m'avais dit et Nolan a commencé une crise de panique.

Peter s'apprêtait à commencer une crise de fous rires quand son visage se renferma aussitôt.

\- L'idiotie ne te va guère à mon avis. Tu es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? Ce gamin, tu lui parles comme ça alors que tu es conscient qu'il est plus flippé que n'importer qui ?

Chris secoua la tête, désespéré par le comportement du plus vieux des Hale.

\- Au moins, j'ai obtenu des réponses. Particulières au point de tout comprendre et de pouvoir aider Brett. Parce que malgré ton côté égoïste, tu aimes bien Brett, non ? Tu veux l'aider, je me trompe ? On est deux, on veut les aider les deux.

Peter fronça les sourcils, l'oncle de Derek n'aimait pas que quelqu'un sache soi-disant ce qu'il voulait ou ce qu'il pensait. Mais Chris savait des choses sur Nolan et il ne mentait pas là-dessus. L'ancien loup-garou alpha dévisagea un court moment le père d'Alison avant de s'avancer jusqu'à lui. Ils se retrouvèrent séparer par cinquante centimètres seulement et le regard de Peter était d'un sérieux glaçant le sang du mentor de Nolan.

\- Que veux-tu dire par particuliers au point que cela te touche personnellement ? demanda froidement le lycanthrope en regardant Chris droit dans les yeux.

Il entendit parfaitement le cœur de Chris battre de plus en plus fort, dévoilant donc une certaine gêne de la part du chasseur. Le père d'Alison était mal à l'aise de sa proximité de Peter. De plus, de savoir que le lycanthrope pouvait analyser tout de lui, cela amplifiait le malaise de Chris.

\- Hale, fit froidement le chasseur.

\- Quoi ? ricana le lycanthrope en regardant amusément le mentor de Nolan.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour parler de moi mais plutôt de Nolan. Il a réellement besoin d'aider et comme tu sembles avoir pris Brett sous ton aile, une entraide de notre part va devoir s'imposer. Si tu veux les voir ensemble ?

Peter arqua un sourire en entendant parler le chasseur.

\- D'accord, d'accord, Argent ! Donc si je te saisis bien, notre cher petit Nolan n'est pas hétéro. J'en connais un qui va être ravi.

Il se frotta littéralement les mains alors que Chris s'écarta de lui pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Peter se pointa sur le canapé en face. On aurait dit que c'était Stiles qui se trouvait devant Chris. Il donnait l'impression d'un hyperactif.

\- Je suis là pour parler sérieusement, il faut que tu te calmes ! Il s'est passé des choses dans la vie de Nolan et c'est pour ça qu'il est paniqué face à Brett.

\- Développe, fit fermement le loup-garou à nouveau sérieux.

Chris était content de voir Peter reprendre son sérieux. Il soupira et commença à expliquer d'une voix calme et posée :

\- Nolan a un blocage par apport à son homosexualité.

\- Donc il est gay…

\- Oui et il l'avait gardé pour lui. Sa famille n'est pas présente pour lui donc il ne leur a jamais dit qu'il aimait les garçons.

\- Donc complètement dans le placard, comprit Peter.

Puis quand le lycanthrope vit la tête du chasseur, Peter saisit que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Il fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'il allait rapidement apprendre.

\- Nolan n'avait personne jusqu'à ce que Monroe entre dans sa vie. Gabe est arrivé et il a vu en lui son premier meilleur ami ou ami tout court.

\- Et ?

\- Il a quand même caché son homosexualité mais il a découvert finalement son secret…

Le ton triste de Chris dévoilait toute la suite.

\- Il l'a rejeté, le connard.

Le chasseur fut surpris de la réponse du lycanthrope.

\- Il l'a rejeté, oui. Il l'a insulté, menacé et torturé mentalement. Nolan a été traumatisé par ce que Gabe lui a fait subir.

Peter était dégoûté. Il comprenait mieux la peine et la peur que pouvaient ressentir Nolan.

\- Donc vu que le seul ami qu'il avait l'a dégouté de ce qu'il était, Nolan se retrouve bloqué face à Brett. C'est bien, ça ?

Chris hocha de la tête.

\- Brett est du genre à l'aise et confiant. Nolan est pas tout le contraire mais il est mal à l'aise face au comportement de Brett.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? questionna Peter qui se frottait les mains, content de pouvoir enfin savoir la vérité même si elle n'était pas belle à entendre.

Peter n'était pas aussi sans-cœur que les gens pouvaient le penser, il avait un certain comportement, oui mais le lycanthrope avait des valeurs et supportait mal pas mal de choses. Il ne l'admettrait pas mais le père d'Alison avait eu raison quand il lui avait dit que le loup-garou avait pris Brett sous son aile. Chris protégeait Nolan, humain qui avait décidé de prendre sa vie en main et de ne pas suivre un destin qui lui aurait été destructeur. Les deux se ressemblaient, il était de même pour Peter et Brett : ils donnaient peut-être l'impression d'être des charmeurs innés mais en vérité, les deux lycanthropes cachaient une certaine sensibilité.

\- Nolan aime bien Brett malgré sa peur, expliqua le mentor de Nolan.

\- Tu veux qu'on lui donne confiance alors ? demanda Peter avec une certaine malice.

\- Et peut-être prévenir Brett de faire plus attention la prochaine fois qu'il le verra.

\- Et je suppose que c'est à moi de faire passer le message, ricana l'oncle de Derek et Cora.

Chris eut un rictus sur ses lèvres. En effet, Peter s'occuperait du grand frère de Lorie alors que le père d'Alison s'occuperait de Nolan.

\- Je sens que je vais adorer ce qu'il va bientôt se passer.

Le mentor de Nolan ne répondit pas au lycanthrope, il se leva sans rien dire et comme Peter restait assis, il se tourna vers lui.

\- J'espère que tu prendras les choses au sérieux. J'aimerai éviter que Nolan finisse traumatiser parce que tu as mal gérer les choses.

Le ton utilisé par le fils Argent était froid et déterminé au point que Peter releva la tête. Peter soupira mais il le faisait juste pour la forme, pour garder son côté je-m'en-foutiste. Chris roula des yeux malgré qu'il savait que le lycanthrope avait saisi son message. Le père d'Alison n'attendit pas que Peter dise quelque chose pour quitter la pièce et le loft des Hale. Il était resté assez de temps en compagnie de l'oncle de Derek et Cora, il avait des limites.

**Fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela vous a plu. **

**A Bientôt ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mon dieu, je suis vraiment navrée pour ce retard. Deux jours ! Une première pour moi mais bon, c'est peut-être une excuse bidon pour vous mais cette situation "particulière" me fait perdre la notion du temps. Entre les devoirs à distance et mes nombreuses fanfictions que j'écris en ce moment, je me suis un peu perdue dans mes publications. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette petite bêtise. J'espère que vous allez bien, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 8: conseils d'amis**

Le lendemain matin de cette petite visite de Chris chez l'ancien loup-garou alpha, Nolan se réveilla très tôt. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut vers les cinq heures du matin, trop tourmenté par ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Il ne chercha pas à se rendormir, il s'en savait très bien incapable alors il resta tranquillement dans son lit pour attendre le départ de ses parents pour le travail, en silence. Dès qu'il fut sûr d'être seul, il s'habilla et alla déjeuner à la cuisine. Les seules pensées que le jeune apprenti chasseur avait en tête étaient celles de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Liam pour ne pas se gourrer dans ses mots et tout rater. Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse passa plus d'une heure à se préparer à sa future confrontation avec le petit-ami de Theo.

Quand il quitta la maison, sa nervosité vint le submerger mais en respirant calmement et en pensant que tout allait finalement bien se passer pour lui, il parvint à rester détendu assez longtemps pour arriver en entier et pas dans un état de détresse total devant le lycée. Il vit très rapidement Liam au loin, Nolan ferma les yeux et inspira avant de marcher à grands pas vers le jeune Bêta de Scott.

\- Liam, fit Nolan avec un léger sourire timide.

\- Hey, je suis vraiment content que tu veuilles me parler.

\- Tu es pas fâché ? demanda le jeune apprenti.

\- Mais non, j'aurai pu l'être si je n'avais pas compris que ça cachait quelque chose de vraiment important, expliqua le jeune lycéen avec un sourire de compassion.

\- Merci d'être aussi compréhensif, fit Nolan.

\- Y pas de quoi mais maintenant, dis-moi, comme ça, je vais vraiment pouvoir t'aider.

Le petit protégé de Chris inspira calmement et les deux jeunes s'assirent sur les marches devant l'entrée principale du lycée de Beacon Hills. Liam voyait très bien que Nolan était nerveux, agité. Le jeune Bêta de Scott allait lui dire un mot encourageant mais il n'eut pas besoin de le lui dire vu que l'apprenti chasseur prit la parole :

\- Ce que personne sait à l'exception de Chris et de toi désormais, c'est que je suis gay. J'aime les garçons depuis toujours et vu que j'étais seul, sans amis et avec une famille inexistante, je me suis jamais vu le dire à qui que ce soit. Et comme certaines personnes homosexuelles étaient traités de la part façon possible parfois au collège, je me suis dit que je ne devais pas le dire à quelqu'un. Avec le temps et l'apparition de Monroe, Gabe est arrivé dans ma vie et pour une fois, je me suis dit que j'avais enfin un ami. Un meilleur ami à qui je pourrai peut-être lui dire la vérité. Sauf qu'il l'a compris avant que je le lui dise et lors de la bataille à l'hôpital, il s'était acharné sur moi. Il m'a dit des choses horribles qui m'ont dégoutées de qui j'étais. Il m'a littéralement brisé alors j'étais déjà perdu à cause des actions des adeptes de Monroe. Je me suis longtemps laissé berné par les pensées de Gabe. C'est pour ça que j'ai peur avec Brett. Je suis torturé par le passé et pourtant, je sais que Brett me plait. Mais j'ai un blocage et je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

Liam avait écouté calmement tout le récit du jeune lycéen, il avait pu entendre le cœur du jeune homme se presser lorsqu'il avait parlé de ce que Gabe lui avait fait enduré. Il était vraiment navré pour son ami, le loup-garou comprenait tout maintenant que Nolan lui avait dévoilé la vérité. Gabe était le pire des connards et il avait mérité de souffrir. Theo avait peut-être aidé ce connard à moins souffrir mais sa mort, Liam pensait qu'il l'avait mérité. Que c'était le karma.

\- Brett te plait donc ? sourit Liam, content de l'entendre.

\- Oui, beaucoup mais je suis quand même timide…

\- Ça se comprend parfaitement, Nolan ! fit le jeune loup-garou. Mais est-ce que tu es prêt à faire des efforts pour enfin être heureux ?

Nolan trembla un peu mais hocha de la tête.

\- Tu vas pas le faire tout seul, je serais là pour t'aider. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, je te jure.

Les deux jeunes joueurs de lacrosse discutèrent un bon moment tous les deux, Nolan arriva même à rire plusieurs fois. Il était libéré d'une grosse pression qui avait perduré sur ses épaules depuis un temps interminable.

Quand Mason et Corey débarquèrent à leur tour au lycée, les cours allaient bientôt commencer et il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Mais lorsque le couple arriva à trouver le lycanthrope et le petit protégé de Chris Argent, les deux jeunes lycéens comprirent en un clin d'œil que Nolan avait fini par avouer la vérité à Liam. Ils sourirent et se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre.

\- Comment on tourne la situation à notre avantage maintenant ? demanda Mason d'une voix déterminée.

Nolan éclata de rire, il n'aurait même pas besoin de tout leur raconter. Mason et Corey avaient été assez intelligents pour comprendre la vérité, enfin une partie. C'était celle la plus essentielle. Liam rigola à son tour et demanda aussi :

\- Comment surprendre Brett ? C'est ça aussi qui serait drôle, non ? Nolan, ne t'inquiètes pas, on le fera à ton rythme.

\- Je me fais pas de soucis, je vous fais confiance, déclara le jeune apprenti chasseur avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

Mason et Corey se regardèrent, un défi venait de s'imposer à eux et les deux jeunes lycéens étaient prêts à le remporter. Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills était rassuré de les voir tous bien prendre la chose et de vouloir l'aider avec Brett. Le quatuor d'étudiants finit par rentrer dans le lycée pour aller en cours mais pour une fois, le petit protégé de Chris se sentait détendu et croyait en l'avenir. Cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Tout le long de la journée, le petit protégé de Chris finit par recevoir plusieurs fois des conseils et des idées du trio. Liam lui avait déjà parlé du principale étant de prendre confiance en soi, de gagner en assurance et surtout de pouvoir s'apprécier soi-même. Ce qui était le conseil le plus important et celui qui avait fait le plus sourire Nolan. Mason lui avait sorti d'abord pour rigoler d'attirer l'attention par son physique mais vu le sourire gêné du jeune lycéen, le petit-ami de Corey avait fini par rire et lui avait conseillé d'abord de ne pas craindre les regards des autres et de se centrer sur son bonheur et non, les moqueries d'autrui. Corey avait proposé qu'il fasse plusieurs fois des petits pas à la place de se jeter dans le vide d'un seul coup. Nolan avait aussi apprécié ce conseil.

Mason avait même voulu proposé à Nolan de lui raconter comment il en était arrivé à être avec Corey mais le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse avait refusé, préférant le faire à sa manière et de ne pas prendre d'exemple sur ce point-là. Le petit-ami de Theo lui avait dit de ne pas en faire des tonnes. Si le grand frère de Lorie l'appréciait comme il était alors il devait rester lui-même malgré le stress ou la pression. Brett l'aime lui et pas une autre version de lui. Et même si les deux ne s'étaient peut-être pas comporté amicalement entre eux, Nolan pouvait se permettre des regards plus longs, plus osés et surtout plus de sourire.

Le langage corporel était un basique, Nolan le comprenait bien. Brett l'avait utilisé mainte et mainte fois sur lui et il se demandait sincèrement s'il y arriverait. Brett était confiant, littéralement un alpha de la drague et lui, le jeune apprenti chasseur se pensait être un Omega dans le domaine. Liam et les autres avaient éclaté de rire en l'entendant le dire avant de dire que les statuts peuvent changer, que l'élève peut dépasser le maitre.

Nolan avait passé tout l'entrainement de lacrosse à se défouler et cela avait été productif. Le Coach Finstock avait été presque, oui presque parce qu'il s'agit du Coach bien entendu, fier de son co-capitaine. Le meilleur ami de Mason n'avait pas été jaloux, le jeune lycanthrope comprenait très bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de son camarade de classe. Et puis, le Bêta de Scott était content de voir le lycéen être à nouveau plein de vie et rafler les points à une vitesse folle. Mason et Corey étaient aussi heureux pour Nolan. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir ce que le petit protégé de Chris allait faire par la suite et comment Brett réagirait.

**Voilà, j'espère que même si ce chapitre arrive en retard en plus d'être court vous aura plu. Je serais contente d'avoir de vos nouvelles dans les commentaires. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine en vous promettant que le chapitre sera cette fois-ci bien publié à temps. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Écouter et conseiller**

Après l'entrainement de lacrosse au lycée, Theo vint les chercher avec sa voiture. Liam était super content de le voir, Nolan se permit de rigoler à l'excitation adorable du jeune loup-garou étant content de retrouver son petit-ami. Mason et Corey étaient aussi hilares face au comportement un peu gamin du jeune lycanthrope mais au fond, quand ils étaient qu'entre eux deux cela devait être un peu près la même chose. Liam était juste content de voir son copain, ils avaient été pareils au début de leur relation. Nolan arrivait même à s'en souvenir, c'était du temps où il était tout seul avant que Monroe arrive.

Quand ils furent dans la voiture, Liam embrassa directement Theo comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois en oubliant complètement l'existence de ses amis déjà assis sur les sièges arrières de la voiture de Theo. Ce dernier sourit au Bêta de Scott avant de demander à tout le monde comment c'était passé leur journée. il sentit bien que quelque chose de spécial se tramait et qu'il était au courant de rien. Nolan sentit le regard de Liam, Corey puis Mason venir se poser sur lui. La chimère fronça des sourcils avant de remarquer une certaine gêne chez l'apprenti chasseur qui finit par soupirer et déclarer clairement :

\- Brett me plait, je l'ai avoué et maintenant, je vais devoir faire avec leurs conseils pour surprendre en retour Brett. Content ?

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage satisfait du petit-ami de Liam. Voilà que les choses finissaient à avancer pour le binôme chasseur-lycanthrope. Nolan roula des yeux, il le sentit mal mais finalement, le petit protégé de Chris fut surpris d'entendre Theo lui dire :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer avec moi ! C'est pas moi qui vais te faire la morale, sûr…

Mason et Corey éclatèrent de rire à côté de Nolan.

\- Mais je peux que t'aider, finit par dire la chimère brune.

Liam sourit de plus belle, Nolan arqua un sourcil d'étonnement avant d'hocher de la tête.

\- Merci, Theo.

Il le vit sourire à travers le rétroviseur quand le petit-ami de Liam enclencha le moteur de sa voiture et commencer à rouler.

\- Ce que tu veux, si je comprends bien, c'est le surprendre ?

\- Oui, enfin, je voudrais essayer.

\- Essayer, c'est nul. Il faut faire mieux, répondit tout de suite la chimère alors que Liam le fusillait du regard face à sa franchise.

Nolan avait bien remarqué le regard du Bêta de Scott.

\- Liam, faits pas cette tête. Admets juste qu'il a raison…

La réponse du co-capitaine de lacrosse prit de court tout le monde présent dans la voiture y compris Theo lui-même. Mason avait la bouche grande ouverte alors que Corey le regardait comme si c'était un extraterrestre.

\- Quoi ?

Il roula des yeux avant de s'expliquer :

\- Si je reste à juste m'imaginer ou avoir peur, il ne va rien se passer. Si j'essaie, ça va conclure à rien du tout.

Theo était plutôt content de ce que venait de dire Nolan. Liam soupira et admit que ce n'était pas totalement faux. L'ancien ennemi de la meute de Scott reprit alors la parole :

\- Tu veux le prendre de court, le surprendre… En bref, être plus audacieux que Brett…

Nolan blêmit pas que ce soit d'être plein d'audace mais plutôt de faire plus fort que le grand frère de Lorie. Un rictus plein de malice sur son visage, Theo le sentit et éclata de rire avant de déclarer :

\- Prends-toi pas la tête sinon tu es foutu !

Liam, son meilleur ami et le petit-ami de ce dernier les regardèrent tour à tour tel un match de tennis, étonné du fait que Theo se mette vraiment dans le coup pour aider Nolan. Liam aurait plutôt pensé que dans le pire des cas la chimère aurait donné un coup de main à Brett plutôt qu'à l'apprenti chasseur. Mais Theo était la preuve ultime qu'on finit toujours pour être étonné des gens qui nous entourent.

\- Chercher pas à dépasser tes limites, sois toi et cela suffira.

\- Je comprends pas ? fit bêtement Nolan, le front plissé. Je dois faire autant audacieux que Brett mais en restant moi ?

\- Exactement.

\- Comment si je peux me permettre ?

Theo sourit de plus belle, Liam le regarda en coin.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as une part en toi qui pourrais faire plein de choses, oser plein de choses. Je me trompe ?

\- Je suis…

Liam voulait bien garder secret l'histoire avec Gabe si Nolan le voulait mais il ne voulait pas voir son ami se forcer pour attirer l'attention de Brett.

\- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que tu es intelligent comme gars et que tu sais ce qui ferais réagir Brett. Mais tu es pas obligé de le faire, faut que tu fasses ce que tu te sentes capable de faire mais surtout ce que tu veux vraiment faire. Si tu as des idées, fais-les si tu te sens prêt.

\- Peut-être, admit le jeune lycéen de Beacon Hills qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Il était déjà un peu dans la Lune, Theo fit un rictus en coin et lui dit :

\- Si tu veux, on peut combiner tous les conseils que tu as reçus et ceux que tu as, toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Bonne idée, fit Liam. Ça te va, Nolan ?

Le petit protégé était content qu'il puisse enfin donner son avis parce que toute cette histoire ne concernait que lui, et aussi Brett et non Liam. Il comprenait que son ami et co-équipier de lacrosse veuille l'aider mais il pouvait encore répondre à une question qui lui était demandée à lui, non ?

\- Je peux répondre tout seul, tu sais ? déclara l'apprenti chasseur sur un ton ironique envers le petit-ami de la chimère brune.

Liam s'empourpra sur le champ, Theo éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser rapidement au moment où il allait répondre à Nolan. Mason et Corey sourirent face à la scène.

\- Te fâches pas Liam mais je crois que pour le moment, Theo m'aide plutôt pas mal, expliqua le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée de Beacon Hills.

\- D'accord, marmonna le blond quand ses lèvres furent séparées de celles de la chimère. Je veux t'aider, c'est tout.

\- Alors tu vas m'aider en validant mon plan, s'exclama le petit protégé de Chris avec un sourire malicieux plein de vie.

Cela intrigua tout le monde, la chimère aux cheveux châtains était plutôt content d'avoir pu le faire devenir un peu plus conscient de ses capacités. Le meilleur ami de Mason finit par se détendre et Nolan commença à expliquer ce qu'il pouvait arriver et ce qui pourrait plaire à Brett. Le nouveau membre de la meute de Scott trouva finalement des choses qui pouvaient aller autant pour lui que pour ce qui ferait plaisir au grand frère de Lorie. Tout le monde l'écouta avec attention.

Nolan comprenait qu'un comportement et une fougue supérieure à Brett étaient nécessaires pour rivaliser et séduire Brett. En effet, le jeune lycanthrope n'aimait pas que quelqu'un puisse faire mieux que lui ou l'intrigue de manière obsédante sans pouvoir quitter sa petite tête. Le jeune apprenti chasseur devait agir de manière naturelle, cela voulait dire d'être lui tout en profitant au maximum du moment présent tout en ne forçant pas pour uniquement plaire à Brett. Nolan devait s'amuser aussi, il ne devait pas paniquer, cela ne lui servirait à rien de trop faire pour ensuite ne pas se sentir bien et finir par prendre la fuite. Le jeune lycéen de Beacon Hills basa donc, sur ses remarques, durant le long du chemin vers le loft des Hale, en compagnie de Theo et du trio de joueurs de lacrosse, un plan pour attirer l'attention de Brett Talbot.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous allez tous bien. Je vous rappelle que les reviews sont toujours la bienvenue, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir vos avis pour m'améliorer. **

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine dans ce cas. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : S'attendre à des surprises**

Le plan était tout fait, tout terminé quand le groupe de jeunes entra dans le loft des Hale. Habituellement, il n'y avait aucun problème à les voir débarquer tous ensemble pour une réunion de meute après les heures de cours. Sauf que cette fois-ci, n'importe qui avec des pouvoirs surnaturels, aurait pu comprendre qu'il se tramait quelque chose avec eux. C'était exactement la première pensée de Peter quand il les vit entrer dans l'appartement.

Le plus vieux des Hale eut un rictus amusé, le loup-garou était curieux de ce qui allait se passer et surtout maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité sur le petit-protégé de Chris. Peter comprenait qu'il y avait un truc louche et étrange avec le comportement de Nolan. Il n'était pas plus facile à lire mais même Scott, et c'en était dire pour l'avis de Peter, aurait pu voir que l'apprenti chasseur cachait quelque chose. Mason, Corey, Liam et son petit-ami n'étaient pas en reste. Theo ne cachait même pas sa malice en vérité, Liam était légèrement nerveux et l'autre couple, eux, étaient excités de ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Ouais, il était clair que les jeunes membres de la meute de Scott prévoyaient quelque chose mais surtout, que Nolan avait quelque chose en tête.

Nolan était peut-être anxieux comme pouvait le ressentir l'oncle de Derek et Cora mais le jeune co-capitaine avait malgré tout cela un certain sourire figé sur son visage. C'était le signe qui prouvait à Peter que le jeune lycéen avait quelque chose derrière la tête. L'ancien alpha de Scott était installé au bas des escaliers sur son ordinateur dans un silence de cathédrale désormais rompu par la petite bande d'étudiants. Le lycanthrope était doué dans l'art de se faire oublier momentanément. Il pouvait donc les observer discuter entre eux, assis sur les canapés en attendant la venue des derniers autres membres de la meute. Il y allait avoir une avancée certaine dans la relation entre Brett et Nolan.

Le grand frère de Lorie ne s'y attendait pas, il pensait que le jeune apprenti chasseur allait continuer de se comporter avec crainte ou gêne envers lui. Nolan cherchait à surprendre le jeune lycanthrope et il allait facilement y arriver si Brett gardait en tête que le petit protégé de Chris allait continuer de rougir et de s'éloigner face à ses tentatives de séduction.

Ce qui était assez malin de la part des jeunes membres de la meute de Scott, c'était qu'ils ne parlaient pas du plan. Ils avaient été assez intelligents pour ne rien divulguer de ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Du coup, c'était principalement Nolan qui réussissait à tenir le secret sur ses futurs agissements. Peter en était fier mais également agacé. Il n'arrivait pas trop à comprendre ce qui allait se passer ni ce que pouvait cacher Nolan. Le jeune étudiant souriait, riait, paraissait plus détendu que jamais mais malgré ce lot d'émotions, non, l'oncle de Derek et Cora ne parvenait pas à lire ou analyser le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills.

Donc pour cette raison, l'ancien loup-garou alpha préféra rester au premier étage pour continuer à les observer en espérant pouvoir finir par déceler une partie des plans prévus par le petit groupe de jeunes adolescents. Et de toute manière, comme Nolan, Peter attendait la venue d'un autre membre de la meute de Scott. Brett allait bientôt arriver et sa venue allait tout changer. Peter attendit donc Brett, de même que Nolan et les autres. Chez le jeune adolescent, l'angoisse était présente en même temps d'un mélange d'appréhension et de joie. Ce cocktail de sentiments contradictoires ne se laissaient pas paraitre à la surface. Nolan ne démontrait que de la bonne humeur. Il discutait calmement, les yeux pétillants et un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce qui c'était passé dans la voiture de Theo sur le chemin pour aller au loft lui restait en tête et le jeune apprenti chasseur faisait tout pour se souvenir de chaque bon conseil reçu de la part de ses amis. Sauf que l'anxiété se faisait de plus en plus forte les minutes passant. Nolan avait réussi à rester plus ou moins calme durant une dizaine de minutes et désormais, tout partait en vrille alors que Brett pouvait arriver à tout moment.

Il se sentit idiot, son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Liam et Theo le sentirent en premier, étant les plus proches du jeune apprenti chasseur. Peter comprit ensuite que le petit protégé de Chris commençait à paniqué. Il était hilare de le voir perdre le contrôle alors qu'il semblait si sûr de lui quelques instants auparavant. Nolan était humain à prêt tout, avoir peur était normal. Et puis, ce ne serait plus lui s'il serait complètement confiant vu ce qu'il allait bientôt faire une fois que tout le monde mais surtout Brett seraient au loft des Hale.

Son pouls se fit de plus en plus vif, Nolan sentait parfaitement tous ses sens se perdre et se confondre en une poignée de secondes. Il faisait même plus attention aux autres qui le voyaient tenter de garder un souffle normal malgré la pression grandissante. Ses nerfs se tendirent, ses doigts se triturant entre eux. Ses yeux traversèrent la pièce, à la recherche d'un point d'ancrage. Une ancre…

En un instant, tout s'arrêta pour Nolan. Tout le monde pensait que le jeune apprenti chasseur allait se lever puis tourner en rond en paniquant ou tremblant. Mais rien de tout cela ne se passa : le lycéen de Beacon Hills resta immobile. Ses yeux posés sur ses chaussures, le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse ne bougeait plus et paraissait complètement ailleurs.

Liam fronça les sourcils, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que son ami commence une crise de panique alors que tout se passait bien. Le petit-ami de Theo ne s'était pas non plus attendu à ce que Nolan se fige et que son rythme cardiaque alors bien vif s'arrête un instant avant de décroitre en direction d'un rythme normal. C'était incroyable et mouvementé à la fois. Le jeune Bêta de Scott ignorait si cela signifiait que la crise de panique prenait fin, que Nolan faisait carrément un arrêt… Il se tourna vers ses amis, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour aider le binôme de Brett :

\- Il lui arrive quoi, là ?

\- Je suis pas sûr…

C'était Mason qui avait parlé, sa voix n'était pas des plus confiantes mais son inquiétude était réelle et visible sur son visage comme pour Corey. Theo épia d'un bref regard le jeune apprenti, le châtain avait aussi cru que la crise panique allait s'amplifier au fil des secondes. Il était étonné de la rigidité de Nolan, le jeune lycéen était assis sur le canapé seul face à eux et ses mains déposées sur ses genoux ne tremblaient plus du tout. Ses doigts étaient comme en arrêt-image, comme si on avait fait pause. Le cœur du binôme de Brett avait fait un arrêt de cinq secondes ce qui était pas mal pour un être humain avant de redémarrer à un rythme plus ou moins normal. Même Peter s'était finalement levé pour voir ce qu'il se passait avec Nolan. Ce petit allait finir par lui offrir bien plus de spectacles que prévu.

Dans la tête du jeune lycéen de Beacon Hills, il se passait beaucoup de choses. Le petit protégé de Chris s'était arrêté de trembler dès que le mot ancrage lui était parvenu à l'esprit. Pour un simple humain mortel, ce mot aurait une toute autre signification mais Nolan n'était pas un simple humain, il ne l'était plus et cela, depuis un bon moment maintenant. C'était pour cette raison que le binôme de Brett s'était aussitôt stoppé dans son mouvement d'angoisse. Nolan avait toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter. Liam et les autres pourraient correspondre mais c'étaient des amis pour lui. Le jeune lycéen cherchait quelqu'un qui le ferait rire, rougir et sourire tous les jours et c'était parfaitement ce qui décrivait le grand frère de Lorie.

Une ancre… Dans la meute de Scott, beaucoup en avaient ou en avaient eu au moins une fois. Scott avait eu Allison autrefois mais il en avait changée suite à sa mort. Corey avait la présence de Mason pour le calmer si jamais il venait à se fâcher mais vu la personne, cela se promettait d'arriver très rarement. Liam avait eu Hayden comme ancre mais en parallèle à son alpha, il l'avait également perdue avant de finalement la trouver de manière totalement inattendue.

Le meilleur ami de Mason avait dû faire face à la vérité sur Theo Raeken. Ce dernier agissait envers Liam comme un ange gardien bien qu'à l'époque, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué même sous la torture. Liam et Theo s'aidaient l'un l'autre, s'aimaient et avaient une complicité unique. Ils étaient liés par un ancrage réciproque. Nolan ne s'était pas question sur cela, n'étant pas une créature surnaturelle.

Le problème était que comme ces camarades de meute, Nolan pouvait aussi laisser ses pulsions déborder et dépasser les limites. Il lui fallait donc aussi une ancre et le jeune apprenti chasseur avait fait pause à ce moment, tout s'était arrêté quand il s'était demandé si Brett voyait en lui une possible ancre. Nolan savait que le jeune lycanthrope était impulsif et assez têtu mais il avait des valeurs et des gens étaient importants pour lui au point de tout tenter pour les garder en vie.

Brett pouvait-il être assez confiant pour ne pas en avoir besoin ? Nolan savait que certaines couples avaient ce petit plus et d'autres non mais une petite voix dans sa tête se disait qu'il aurait bien aimé être l'ancre de Brett. Parce que malgré toutes les petites choses négatives qu'il pouvait déceler chez le grand frère de Lorie, le jeune joueur de lacrosse était arrivé au point où Brett représentait quand même énormément pour lui dans sa vie. Brett, en partie, lui avait fait remettre en question sa peur et sa honte de lui imposer par Gabe. Brett pouvait l'énerver, oui, mais il lui faisait aussi ressentir énormément de bonnes choses. Il le faisait sentir plus humain et le jeune apprenti chasseur était certain que si un jour il venait à se fâcher le jeune lycanthrope trouverait un moyen de le calmer.

Nolan avait un ancrage au final, il s'agissait de Brett Talbot et il avait suffi de penser à lui pour se calmer. Alors que la raison pour laquelle il avait débuté une crise de panique était plus au moins le jeune loup-garou en personne. C'était à la fois romantique, drôle et étrange mais Nolan aimait se dire qu'il aimerait si possible avoir une relation comme cela avec le grand frère de Lorie.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, merci encore à tous les visiteurs silencieux que je vois dans les statistiques. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que tout le monde va bien. Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! **

**Merci beaucoup à Mihn28 : ton commentaire me fait vraiment plaisir, je suis heureuse si ma manière d'écriture fait bien ressentir les émotions. C'est ce que je voulais en écrivant cette fiction. Voilà, la suite est là. Je suis désolée si je me suis montrée froide, les commentaires sont la seule récompense que je reçois. Alors merci à toi ! Bonne lecture !**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 11: Se dévoiler**

Dès que la crise et que sa rigidité disparurent, Liam vint vers lui pour voir que tout allait bien. Nolan dit juste qu'il avait compris quelque chose d'important mais que tout allait bien. Liam n'en fut qu'à moitié rassuré. Nolan, en se levant hors du canapé, croisa le regard curieux de l'oncle de Derek et Cora durant une poignée de secondes. Nolan fronça les sourcils vu le sourire en coin que portait l'ancien loup-garou alpha. Lima lui dit de ne pas faire attention à lui. C'était à ce moment qu'à travers la voix et le regard insistant du petit-ami de Theo que le petit protégé de Chris parvint à comprendre que Brett devait être là, qu'il allait bientôt entre dans le loft. Il hocha de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait saisi ce que voulait lui dire le jeune Bêta de Scott.

Theo et Peter l'avaient compris par eux-mêmes, Mason et Corey eux juste en regardant les regards entre Peter et Nolan ou entre Liam et Nolan. Une certaine tension oppressante venait d'apparaitre autour d'eux subitement. Nolan se leva et inspira tranquillement pour se donner du courage. Il voulait juste enfin démontrer que l'attraction que Brett avait sûr était réciproque. Il fit un hochement de tête à Theo qui hocha en retour et dépassa Liam pour l'amener à l'étage avec lui sous les yeux curieux de Peter.

Theo l'amena dans une pièce où il y avait quelques affaires à lui que Nolan pourrait lui emprunter. La chimère le laissa donc seul et descendit juste à temps, Brett était en train de grimper les escaliers en direction du loft. Alors que du côté de Nolan, ce dernier avait enfilé quelques habits et s'était décoiffé les cheveux. Ça lui donnait un air sauvage qu'il était surpris d'apprécier. Le jeune apprenti chasseur se regarda dans la glace et se rappela bien que Theo lui avait dit que les jeans serrés, c'était une des choses qui avec le plus attiré le regard de Liam. Quand la chimère leur avait raconté cela dans la voiture, Nolan n'avait jamais vu son ami rougir à ce point et vouloir frapper Theo pour ce qu'il avait osé dire.

Jeans serrés, Nolan en portait un et il se trouvait encore pas mal lui-même dans cette tenue. Le jeune lycéen de Beacon Hills portait aussi une chemise blanche légèrement transparente retroussée aux manches qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux presque roux et les quelques taches de rousseurs de son visage. Il avait un style chic décontracté, Nolan l'aimait plutôt bien et sourit à son reflet. Il respira tranquillement et attendit l'arrivée de Brett pour descendre pour que le plan commence.

Il resta sur son téléphone une minute avant qu'on toque et que Corey apparaisse dans l'embrassure de la porte pour lui dire que le loup-garou était arrivé.

\- Merci, Corey.

\- Tu te sens prêt ?

Le petit-ami de Mason s'était rapproché avec un sourire compatissant et amical sur les lèvres. Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée de Beacon Hills hocha de la tête, se répétant mentalement chaque étape et chaque chose pour être sûr de ne rien oublier.

\- Oui, je suis prêt. Tout va bien se passer, j'y crois.

La réponse donnée par le petit protégé de Chris fit rire le caméléon et les deux lycéens descendirent ensemble tranquillement les escaliers. Nolan afficha un beau sourire plein de confiance quand il arriva tout en bas. Corey partit directement rejoindre Mason qui était assis à côté de Liam. Peter était installé sur le canapé d'en face avec Brett à sa gauche. Theo était debout derrière le jeune Bêta de Scott, sa tête niché dans le cou du blond qui rigolait des attentions de la chimère.

\- Te voilà, Nolan Holloway ! fit la voix mielleuse de l'ancien alpha de Scott qui plissa des yeux en découvrant le changement de tenue du jeune apprenti chasseur.

C'était à ce moment que le grand frère de Lorie se détourna de Peter et planta son regard dans celui de Nolan. Il s'était attendu à ce que le petit lycéen se crispe ou qu'il leur fasse un sourire timide avant de partir rapidement vers ses amis. Mais au lieu de tout ça, le dernier nouveau de la meute de Scott était posé et confiant avec un rictus content affiché sur son visage. Brett remarqua tout de suite les vêtements et la coiffure de Nolan.

Il fronça des sourcils quand ce dernier s'approcha d'eux avec une gestuelle décontractée, avec un presque rien de sensualité. Brett retint son souffle, Nolan… était totalement éblouissant dans cette tenue, dévoilant en partie ses muscles fins mais fermes. Le grand frère de Lorie pouvait parier cher que ce jeans devait lui faire un sacré fessier. S'il n'avait pas acquis un excellent self-control au fil des années, le lycanthrope aurait fait fi des personnes présentes autour d'eux et l'aurait tout de suite embrassé.

Nolan sourit sans se gêner et voit clairement que Brett est déjà surpris de son look et de son comportement. Brett devait être entièrement focus sur lui pour ignorer les ricanements amusés de Peter et des petits rires excités de la part de Mason et de son petit-ami. Ou encore des regards pesants à moitié discrets venant de Liam et Theo. Brett n'était pas prêt pour ce qui allait arriver. Nolan sourit de plus belle à cette pensée et vint se poser sans demander sur la table basse en face de manière à se trouver en face du grand frère de Lorie en personne.

Peter se pinça les lèvres en se disant que finalement, le petit protégé de Chris avait pas mal de cartes à jouer et que l'autre loup-garou devrait mieux bien se préparer pour la suite parce que l'apprenti chasseur avait probablement préparé du lourd pour le grand frère de Lorie.

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 12: montrer son potentiel **

Souriant, dégageant une énergie positive, le jeune co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills continua d'intriguer Brett et Peter. Quand enfin le reste de la meute de Scott débarqua, le petit groupe s'échangea un petit sourire complice qui ne passa pas inaperçu autant chez l'oncle de Derek que le grand frère de Lorie. Il allait bientôt se passer quelque chose, les deux loups-garous venaient de le comprendre désormais. Enfin, surtout Brett.

La meute devait travailler sur le Nemeton, dont la puissance libérée depuis le passage de la Darach avait toujours tendance à attirer des créatures dans la région. Il fallait limiter son pouvoir, c'était obligatoire vu ce qu'il s'était passé à Beacon Hills en même pas une année. La discussion était déjà bien active et tout le monde avait son mot à dire.

Enfin, Nolan était plus observateur que membre actif pour le moment. Le jeune homme, dès que tout le monde s'était rassemblé pour débuter la réunion de meute, s'était dernièrement chargé de gagner en connaissances sur le surnaturel avec Chris et Deaton. C'était pour cela qu'après une bonne bataille entre Stiles, Peter, Lydia et Liam, Scott proposa qu'ils se calment tous et que Liam ainsi que Nolan expliquent leurs avancées sur l'arbre magique. Cela avait tout de suite intrigué Brett qui avait jeté aussitôt un coup d'œil au petit protégé de Chris.

Le jeune apprenti chasseur sourit et Liam lui fit signe de venir. Nolan traverse la salle, aisément, pour venir se mettre à une place bien précisément pensée. Le co-capitaine arrêta ses pas à la droite de Brett qui stoppa sa respiration en le sentant si proche de lui. Le fait que Nolan vienne volontairement vers le loup-garou surprit la bonne majorité des membres de la meute de Scott. Sauf que Nolan ne laissait rien paraître et même Peter ne put déceler quoique ce soit par ses pouvoirs pouvant l'aider à analyser le joueur de lacrosse.

Le meilleur ami de Mason débuta en premier les explications, le jeune Bêta de Scott avait l'habitude de le faire et Nolan avait préféré que le petit-ami de Theo commence pour que lui termine et que son passage reste vraiment dans la mémoire de Brett. Ce dernier justement regardait Liam parler de leurs découvertes sur le Nemeton mais toute son attention était dirigée vers Nolan et ce qu'il pouvait parvenir à tirer de lui. Mais comme Peter, il échoua en ne ressentant qu'une certaine joie et une légère excitation que Brett pouvait très bien donner au fait qu'il allait enfin s'exprimer pleinement pendant une réunion ou qu'ils allaient enfin bloquer l'attraction de ce fichu arbre magique.

Liam arrêta son discours et pointa de la main le jeune lycéen. Nolan le remercia d'un sourire et passa devant Brett sans un regard en arrière. Il aurait pu avoir la pression mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui le maintenait hors de l'eau, hors de l'angoisse. Nolan s'avança et expliqua à son tour. Le jeune homme parle fort et avec vivacité, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il a même un certain rictus sur les lèvres quand il parle qui continue d'intriguer Peter et aussi Brett. Le grand frère de Lorie le trouvait déjà magnifique dans cette tenue mais avec cette petit bouche en coin, c'était un délice pour ses yeux. Le loup-garou n'entendait presque pas ce que pouvait raconter Nolan, son attention était placée sur la gestuelle et le physique de l'ami de Liam. Une main dans la poche du pantalon et une autre qui allait ça-et-là dans les airs comme pour expliquer quelque chose, Nolan était pleinement à l'aise et détendu.

La seule chose qui ne plaisait pas au lycanthrope était que le jeune apprenti chasseur ne le regardait jamais. Le grand frère de Lorie n'avait pas recroisé les yeux de Nolan depuis que ce dernier était descendu les rejoindre et qu'il s'était posé proche de Peter et lui. L'apprenti chasseur était là, à quelques mètres de lui mais pourtant, il donnait l'impression d'être à une toute autre distance de lui avec ce comportement si étrange. Brett ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, il était à la fois inquiet et curieux de ce que pourrait faire le petit protégé de Chris.

Après un petit moment, Brett remarqua que le jeune apprenti chasseur change de posture et se dirige dans une autre direction. Le grand frère de Lorie finit par arquer un sourcil surtout quand Nolan se tourna entièrement. Liam manqua d'éclater de rire avec Theo, Brett se pinçait les lèvres avec le regard sur les fesses du petit protégé de Chris. C'était presque si le lycanthrope l'aurait sauté dessus si les deux ne s'étaient pas retrouvés coincés dans une réunion de meute. Theo aurait bien aimé raconté à Liam qu'il avait eu la même tête quand c'était lui qui le matait de la même manière mais Brett l'aurait entendu et cela aurait peut-être sonné un peu suspect.

Nolan sentait parfaitement le regard du lycanthrope sur son dos, c'était comme une douce décharge électrique. Le jeune apprenti chasseur se mordit les lèvres et revint rapidement vers le petit attroupement avec un tableau transparent, celui que Stiles avait utilisé à de maintes reprises par le passé. Nolan continua de ne pas chercher le contact visuel avec Brett, cela l'irritait un peu parce qu'il voulait voir sa réaction mais s'il voulait l'énerver lui, Nolan se devait de continuer dans cette voie peu importe son propre énervement.

Il attrapa un stylo et dessina plusieurs signes celtes que le jeune lycéen avait déniché dans des grimoires grâces à Deaton. Il sentait toujours le regard de Brett sur lui alors il en profite pour légèrement jouer de ses hanches et se masser la nuque tout en faisant comme s'il agissait de manière totalement naturelle. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas entendre le cœur de Brett ni savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'instant présent mais les petites oreilles de Theo et Liam firent ce travail à sa place. Le couple de jeunes expliqueront tout à Nolan une fois la réunion finie.

Nolan continua d'écrire, avec une certaine satisfaction intérieure. Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills était plutôt fier de ce qu'il avait et continuait de faire. Sa peur n'était presque plus présente et il restait lui-même. Et en plus, il avait bien l'impression que ça fonctionnait sur Brett.

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? Les commentaires sont toujours la bienvenue. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: Travailler ensemble **

Le fait que Brett soit pris à son propre jeu de séduction ne manqua pas de faire rire la meute, même ceux qui ignorait que c'était un plan conçu par Nolan, Liam, Corey, Mason et Theo. Peter commençait à construire une hypothèse formelle dans sa tête alors que Lydia et Stiles n'étaient déjà pas loin de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. C'est en entendant proche de lui le rire de Mason que Nolan comprit que oui, il avait réussi à attirer Brett avec ces quelques manèges.

Nolan finit d'écrire toutes les informations sur le tableau transparent et se retourna vers les membres de la meute. Nolan continua de faire comme si tout était totalement normal, Liam était franchement étonné de sa complète maitrise de la situation. Theo était très fier de Nolan, il savait pas trop ce qui avait fait changé d'avis le jeune apprenti chasseur mais il avait pris énormément confiance en lui et avait réussi à rester quand même lui-même.

\- Merci pour vos recherches, finit par dire Scott qui secoua la tête.

Le jeune latino était content du résultat, le chef de meute fit signe à Nolan de revenir à côté de Brett. Le petit protégé de Chris fit un léger sourire et marcha tranquillement jusqu'au grand frère de Lorie mais aucun contact visuel ne se fit, il devait encore tenir quelques minutes et ce serait bon. Brett était hors de contrôle à l'intérieur de lui, le lycanthrope n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement du lycéen mais par contre, il était de plus en plus attiré par le joueur de lacrosse. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, ça il en était complètement certain.

\- Nous avons donc une mission à réussir, on va faire intervenir deux équipes seulement.

Liam sourit à cette nouvelle information, il espérait secrètement pouvoir y aller avec Theo. Il savait déjà que ce serait une sacrée aventure et puis, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas parti en mission. Seulement, le petit-ami de la chimère croisait les doigts pour que Nolan et Brett soient également pris. Ce ne serait que meilleur pour que Nolan continue son plan sur le loup-garou.

\- Pour ce qui est de la partie passive, rester au loft et de la communication avec le duo actif, Liam et Theo, je vous ai choisi, désigna Scott avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

Le couple se regarda avec malice, ce n'était peut-être pas totalement ce qu'ils voulaient mais au moins, ils allaient être les deux tranquilles au loft et ils allaient rendre service. Liam savait déjà que la chimère s'imaginait déjà faire une toute autre chose avec lui au loft. Liam secoua la tête, les joues un peu rouges.

\- Pour la partie active, Nolan et Brett, je vous fais confiance, sourit le chef de meute en désignant le binôme.

Nolan ne pouvait pas être plus content qu'à cet instant, il avait toutes les cartes en main. Brett était aussi content mais il ne le montra moins que l'ami de Liam. Le grand frère de Lorie était encore trop intéressé par la tenue et le comportement de Nolan.

\- C'est demain donc préparez-vous au mieux. Liam et Theo, je vous passerai le matériel avant que vous veniez ici. Brett et Nolan, les créatures rôdent autour du Nemeton et on les a pas toutes identifiées donc vous devez être parés à toutes éventualités.

Nolan était déjà prêt pour ce genre de situations et cela grâce aux leçons reçus par Chris Argent. Toutes ses connaissances acquises sur le monde surnaturel allaient enfin servir.

\- Je peux aussi venir armé ? questionna le jeune lycéen comme de rien.

À côté de lui, Brett arqua un sourcil. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il verrait Nolan armé mais il allait découvrir le jeune homme sur le terrain avec des armes pour une fois. Brett l'avait déjà observé s'entrainer avec Chris et le grand frère de Lorie le trouvait déjà pas mal. Qu'est-ce que ce serait en vrai ? Il sourit de plus belle, Brett n'allait peut-être pas remercié Scott à voix haute pour cette superbe soirée à venir mais il le faisait mentalement au moins.

\- Bien sûr que tu dois venir armé ! réagit Scott.

\- Je demandais juste vu que Brett a ses griffes et tout, peut-être que je devais le laisser tout faire. Première mission sur le terrain en duo, tu vois ?

Il y avait une toute légère arrogance venant de la voix de Nolan mais Scott ne le prit pas mal, le chef de meute voyait très bien que c'était entièrement dirigé vers Brett. Ce dernier réagit de manière contrôlée, dévoilant donc qu'une partie de sa réaction face à ce que venait de dire le petit protégé de Chris.

\- Bien sûr que tu viens armé, les humains viennent aussi se battre. Brett aura aussi besoin d'un coup de main. Vous devez vous aider l'un l'autre, compris ?

\- Parfaitement, déclara Nolan qui regarda enfin le lycanthrope à côté de lui.

Brett manqua un battement quand le jeune apprenti chasseur déposa enfin les yeux sur lui, il ne pensait pas que finalement, il le ferait. Il tenta de rester le plus sûr de lui et donna également sa réponse à Scott :

\- Bien sûr !

\- Vu que vous semblez comprendre ce qu'il vous attend… Je vous laisse donc. La réunion prend fin, merci d'être venu. Nolan et Brett, je vous fais confiance pour une heure de rendez-vous. Theo et Liam, venez ! Je vais vous expliquez deux, trois trucs.

Le chef de meute partit un peu plus loin avec Stiles en faisant signe au jeune couple. À ce moment, Brett voulut dire quelque chose à Nolan mais quand le jeune lycanthrope tourna la tête dans la direction du petit protégé de Chris, l'apprenti chasseur avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Le grand frère de Lorie grimaça tout en retenant au mieux le début d'un énervement.

\- Fait attention, on sait que des Wendigos sont là-bas, expliqua Mason au petit protégé de Chris qui avait rejoint ses amis vers les canapés.

\- Grâce à Chris et Deaton, je suis prêt. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mason ! fit Nolan, quand même content qu'on veuille prendre soin de lui.

Le jeune apprenti chasseur voyait aussi dans le regard de ses amis qu'ils étaient fiers et contents de ce qu'il avait été capable de faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas le lui dire de vive voix vu toutes les oreilles surnaturelles dont celles de Brett mais Nolan le comprenait dans leur regard. Quand Nolan se détourna un instant du couple en face de lui, il croisa les yeux expressifs du grand frère de Lorie. Là, le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills n'hésita pas une seconde à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il semblait captiver entièrement le lycanthrope et cela l'étonnait lui-même. Un rictus autant mauvais que malicieux apparut sur le visage de Nolan, Brett n'était que perdu face au jeune étudiant entre curiosité et stupéfaction.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez s'il vous plait, sans hésiter, m'envoyer vos avis ou conseils en commentaires. Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine dans ce cas. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14: Réussir certaines choses **

Le petit protégé de Chris discuta encore un petit moment avec Mason et Corey. Mais il se sépara d'eux pour venir vers Brett qui ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, pris de court. Nolan sourit intérieurement de le voir si déconcentré par sa faute ou grâce à lui, il hésitait encore entre les deux. L'apprenti chasseur s'approcha du grand frère de Lorie sous les regards curieux de Liam et Theo qui étaient de retour de leur discussion avec Scott et Stiles.

Quand il arriva à la hauteur de Brett, un léger rictus aux lèvres, le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills finit par demander au lycanthrope d'une voix plutôt amusée :

\- Prêt à passer une soirée avec moi ? demande Nolan. Ça risque d'être très long.

Brett arqua un sourcil face à l'arrogance que démontrait le jeune lycéen. Il adorait ce nouveau côté de Nolan bien que cela l'intriguait énormément aussi. Brett rigola et sourit également à Nolan.

\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question, non ?

Brett attendit une petite poignée de secondes pour obtenir une réponse de la part de l'apprenti chasseur :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'apprécie quand même…

Il avait accentuer sur sa dernière phrase, Brett était vraiment choqué du changement de comportement de son binôme. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux en face de la baie vitrée juste à côté de l'escalier. Quand Stiles et Lydia montèrent avec Scott et Malia, Nolan vit cette opportunité pour se mettre de l'autre côté de Brett. Le jeune homme se recula et fit quelques pas, frôlant le bas du dos du lycanthrope du bout des doigts.

Le petit protégé de Chris ignorait lequel d'entre eux frissonna le pus à ce contact. Nolan se mit à la droite de Brett, ce dernier était presque paralysé parce qu'il venait de se passer. Jusqu'auparavant, le jeune lycanthrope avait toujours fait tous les premiers pas en direction de Nolan. C'était toujours lui qui avait cherché le contact physique ou visuel avec l'ami de Liam. Et là, en même pas une heure, le jeune lycéen avait démontré bien plus que lui avait pu oser faire en une semaine. Ce contact aussi discret soit-il, Brett l'avait bien enregistré, il comptait pas l'oublier de sitôt.

Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée de Beacon Hills regarda en face de lui, impassible malgré une grosse envie de sourire, de rire et d'observer la réaction de Brett. L'apprenti chasseur savait très bien que le loup-garou devait bien se poser des questions sur pourquoi et comment il en était arrivé à se comporter comme ça. S'il venait à le faire, Nolan ne lui répondrait pas. En tout cas, pas directement, histoire de jouer encore un peu avec les nerfs du grand frère de Lorie.

Ils restèrent les deux tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre mais quand Brett ouvra enfin la bouche pour dire quelque chose à Nolan, Liam apparut avec Theo à côté du jeune apprenti chasseur.

\- Salut, content de partir en mission ? demanda Liam, tout souriant.

Il savait très bien qu'il aurait au mauvais moment et c'était presque parfaitement calculé pour énerver Brett. Nolan pouvait presque ressentir la nervosité que le corps du lycanthrope dégageait.

\- Salut. Oui, je vais faire mes preuves.

\- On allait partir, tu viens avec nous ? proposa Theo, malicieux.

Il échangea un rapide regard avec Brett, ce dernier ne cachait même pas sa frustration. Nolan, toujours de dos au grand frère de Lorie, savait déjà ce qu'il devait répondre au meilleur ami de Mason.

\- Bien sûr, Mason et Corey sont aussi de la partie ?

\- Ouais, répondit Liam qui prit la main de Theo et fit signe au petit protégé de Chris de partir avec eux.

Le jeune camarade de classe de Liam sourit et se tourna finalement vers le grand frère de Lorie avec un certain sourire enthousiaste sur les lèvres.

\- Bon, on se voit demain !

Il ne rajouta rien de plus, fit un simple rictus et partit sans se retourner, se massant la nuque sans se gêner. Brett le regardait partir au loin, presque l'eau à la bouche. Si Nolan ignorait peut-être l'effet qu'il lui faisait, le lycanthrope venait d'en prendre pleinement conscience et en était actuellement victime. Il avait toujours été sous le charme du jeune apprenti chasseur mais là… c'était encore plus, c'était presque hors de portée et inattendu. Oui, Nolan était stupéfiant et le loup-garou n'attendait que de le revoir pour leur mission. Il le vit quitter le loft, se frotta les mains.

Nolan attendit d'être dans la voiture de Theo pour lâcher un rire nerveux mais sincère. Mason et Corey avaient retint leurs rires tandis qu'ils descendaient en quatrième vitesse les multiples escaliers du bâtiment. Liam et Theo avaient affiché un sourire et un pouce en l'air alors que Nolan se hâtait vers la sortie de l'immeuble, le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

Dans la voiture de la chimère, tout le petit groupe le félicita. Theo démarra et quitta rapidement le quartier pour. Liam serra Nolan contre lui en lui disant qu'il avait été génial et que Brett était totalement tombé dans le panneau.

\- Je te jure, il te regardait tout le temps. Je crois pas qu'il ait vraiment écouté ce qu'on a dit…

Nolan rougit, il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir plaire à quelqu'un et encore moins pouvoir faire cet effet-là qui plus est sur un garçon. Brett paraissait sûr de lui, Nolan aurait pensé qu'il aurait réussi à se retenir et tout garder pour lui. Mais l'effet de surprise avait été sûrement plus réussi qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

\- Bon, cette première étape est une réussite mais il faut te préparer pour ta mission, déclara la chimère aux cheveux châtains avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

Cela se répercuta sur le visage de Nolan qui commençait à de plus en plus apprécier Theo. Liam aurait pu se sentir jaloux de cette connexion entre son petit-ami et l'apprenti chasseur mais le lycanthrope savait à quel point le jeune apprenti chasseur aimait Brett. Maintenant que Nolan l'admettait et qu'il était prêt à rendre la pareille au grand frère de Lorie, tout pouvait être jouable.

\- Il faut que tu fasses gaffe, fit le jeune Bêta de Scott en se retournant vers les banquettes arrières où se trouvaient Mason, Corey et Nolan. Tu devras faire attention à ne pas trop faire de dégâts.

\- Je pense que pour ça, on peut lui faire confiance, rigola Mason en faisant un clin d'œil au petit protégé de Chris.

Nolan appréciait l'élan de confiance du petit-ami de Corey qui avait tout à fait raison en plus de ça. Brett était le fou du volant, de l'action alors que lui, il arrivait peut-être à se laisser totalement aller durant les entrainements mais pour les missions, la peur prenait trop souvent le dessus. Nolan savait très bien qu'il avait désormais parfaitement toutes les capacités de se battre et de réagir en cas de menace. Mais on ne peut pas lutter contre quelque chose comme la peur, la paralysie ou l'effet de surprise. Peut-être que miraculeusement, Nolan arrivera à montrer au grand frère de Lorie qu'il vaut comme lui et qu'il sait très bien se battre et faire face à de véritables cruelles créatures surnaturelles. Tout était encore incertain dans la tête du jeune joueur de lacrosse.

\- Je crois que c'est plutôt à Brett qu'il aurait fallu le dire, ajouta le meilleur ami de Liam en éclatant de rire.

\- C'était juste un conseil, fit le petit-ami de la chimère en roulant des yeux. Bien sûr que je sais que tout va bien se passer.

Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée de Beacon Hills se permit un sourire amusé. S'il avait su gérer une crise de panique en seulement quelques secondes, oser enfin s'affirmer envers Brett, une mission avec le jeune lycanthrope devait forcément bien se passer. Et puis, vu l'enseignement du père d'Alison, ce n'était pas lui qui allait foncer tête baissée dans les prochaines heures. C'était Brett qui devait se préparer pour être prêt à tout.

Du côté de Peter, l'oncle de Derek et Cora était encore plus curieux par rapport à Nolan depuis qu'il l'avait vu durant la réunion de meute. Le petit timide de service semblait s'être complètement volatilisé, Brett avait apprécié ce qu'il avait vu mais avait été trop aveuglé par l'effet de surprise pour remarquer que tout était plus ou moins préparé. Peter avait fini par comprendre que Nolan avait reçu de l'aide de ses amis pour enfin répondre en retour aux avances du grand frère de Lorie. Peter ne l'aurait pas avoué à voix haute mais il était plutôt admiratif du travail que venait de faire Nolan.

L'ancien loup-garou alpha, une fois seul au loft, en fin de soirée, finit par envoyer un message à Chris avec un sourire malicieux. Ce message disait exactement : « Ton gamin a envoyé du lourd ce soir, Brett n'a rien vu venir. Je te parie que dans trois jours, ils sont ensemble. Voire moins. ». Le lycanthrope éclata de rire en rajoutant deux clin d'œil à la fin, c'était juste pour énerver un peu le chasseur. Il était tellement sur les nerfs quand il s'agissait de Peter.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et n'oubliez pas que vos commentaires sont toujours la bienvenue. Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut, tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 15: Partir à l'aventure**

Le soir, c'était normalement une période de la journée typique où l'adolescent soit bosse dur ses examens, soit les ayant abandonné s'amuse avec différentes activités comme jeux vidéo, musique, séries ou autres choses. Nolan faisait partie de la première catégorie, il travaillait tard le soir pour être sûr d'avoir de bonnes notes. Au début, il le faisait pour que ses parents soient fiers de lui mais après avoir compris que rien ne changerait le comportement totalement distant de ses parents, le jeune apprenti chasseur avait continué de le faire mais uniquement par satisfaction personnelle. Mais aussi vu qu'il n'avait pas d'amis avec qui parlé ou s'amuser.

Ensuite, quand il avait intégré la meute de Scott, ses fins de soirées avaient vécu un virage à cent huitante degrés d'un seul coup. Ses nuits, pas toutes mais certaines, se faisaient dehors dans le feu de l'action ou dans le loft des Hale. Il devait rester parfois très tard ou presque très tôt sur son téléphone pour ne rien louper de ce qu'il s'était passé durant les missions ou pour recevoir de nouvelles informations. Nolan avait trouvé enfin un peu de bonheur et d'occupation à ses fins de journées qui autrefois étaient maussades et identiques les unes des autres. La vie de meute avait complètement chamboulé son quotidien et vu à quel point il était plus heureux aujourd'hui, il n'irait pas s'en plaindre.

Le soir de sa fameuse mission avec Brett, après une journée acharné entre les cours qui lui étaient parus aussi ennuyeux qu'interminables et une dernière séance de soutien par le groupe composé de Theo, Liam, Mason et Corey sur des techniques de combat et Brett, Nolan était finalement sorti doucement de chez lui pour se rendre au loft des Hale. Il faisait pas trop sombre, le petit protégé de Chris n'était pas entièrement à l'aise de cette pénombre mais il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver.

Écoutant de la musique dans ses écouteurs, le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills était dehors sur le parking du loft des Hale à attendre la venue du grand frère de Lorie avec une certaine impatience qui lui parcourait le corps de la tête aux pieds depuis une dizaine de minutes. C'était de sa faute s'il patientait désormais : trop stressé et excité par cette mission avec le lycanthrope, l'apprenti chasseur était arrivé avec quinze minutes d'avance au point de rendez-vous qu'il s'était donné avec Brett. Il se sentait vraiment idiot, il avait l'impression d'être une gamine de treize ans attendant son premier rendez-vous. Nolan n'étais pas une fille, il n'avait certainement pas treize ans. En plus, ce n'était pas un rencard et c'était pas la première fois qu'il allait se retrouver tout seul avec Brett. Il devait et allait complètement géré la situation.

Son binôme arriva heureusement pour lui avec quelques minutes d'avance, cela sauva Nolan du froid de fin de soirée et de sa rage névrotique. Brett s'était longuement demandé s'il devait klaxonné mais vu que Nolan l'avait directement trouvé, il s'était retint et puis faire du boucan dans le quartier à cette heure-là…

\- Salut, fit l'apprenti chasseur en grimpant sur le siège passager.

Il était habillé d'un pull beige épais, d'une veste en cuir dans une teinte un plus foncée et d'un jeans noir avec des trous au niveau des genoux. Ses cheveux était légèrement rabattu sur ses yeux et semblait beaucoup plus détendu et calme qu'à la réunion de meute. Brett le trouvait toujours aussi mignon, il lui rendit son sourire.

\- Salut, Nolan ! Comment tu te sens ? Paré pour la mission ?

Brett entendit un rire sincère venir du jeune lycéen. Cela lui aurait presque donné envie de se joindre à lui. Le petit protégé de Chris hocha de la tête avec énergie alors qu'il mettait sa ceinture de sécurité et que Brett démarrait le moteur de la voiture.

\- Je suis prêt, oui. Et toi ?

\- Quelle question ! déclara le jeune loup-garou sur un faux ton choqué qui aurait dû habituellement paralysé le jeune chasseur parce qu'il aurait essayé de se retenir de rire ou de rougir.

Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills sourit silencieusement, ce genre de moments entre eux lui avait manqué. Nolan appréciait encore plus Brett dans ses instants de tête à tête. Il espérait que c'était la même chose pour le grand frère de Lorie. Il y eut un long moment de silence durant le trajet. Nolan observait les paysages défiler devant ses yeux à travers la vitre alors que Brett faisait attention à sa conduite. Aucune musique pour ambiancer le voyage. C'était sérieux désormais pour eux. Ils devaient partir inspecter les bois proche du Nemeton et la meute savait que des Wendigos s'y étaient installés. Ces bêtes féroces raffolaient de nourriture humaine. Liam en avait rencontré un juste avant que Scott le morde pour le sauver. Et d'après les souvenirs du petit-ami de Theo, ses créatures n'étaient pas là pour plaisanter. Grands, avec des dents pointues, ils étaient intéressés par la chair et le sang.

Nolan était totalement perdu dans ses pensées pour voir que Brett le regardait, sourire doux sur les lèvres. Le jeune apprenti chasseur pouvait être à la fois attractif, beau et démonstratif comme il l'avait été durant la réunion de meute mais tout aussi calme, posé et réfléchi qu'à l'instant présent. Le grand frère de Lorie aimait ses deux côtés de Nolan. En plus, assis à côté de lui, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté ce qui dévoilant une partie de sa nuque, des taches de rousseurs ressortant de l'éclairage intérieure de la voiture, Nolan paraissait à Brett tel un ange. Un véritable spectacle aux yeux du loup-garou qui se devait quand même de rester concentré sur la route que plutôt Nolan.

Ce fut Brett qui brisa le silence qui avait duré plusieurs longues minutes en apprenant qu'ils étaient enfin arriver à destination. Nolan avait émergé d'un seul coup de ses réflexions ce qui avait surpris curieusement Brett. Le jeune apprenti chasseur l'avait brièvement remercié avant d'ouvrir la portière et de descendre d'un petit bond de la voiture du lycanthrope. Le temps était toujours aussi frais et la forêt était encore plus sombre que son quartier. Nolan aurait pu frémir rien que par la température mais la partie aventurière du lycéen venait de s'activer surtout que Brett était là et que l'autre étape de son plan débutait pile maintenant. Il ne devait pas tout gâcher pour une histoire de température et de bois profonds et sombres.

Le jeune camarade de classe de Liam partit en direction de l'arrière du véhicule du grand frère de Lorie, le lycanthrope avait laissé Chris et Scott utiliser plusieurs fois sa voiture pour des missions et le chasseur avait laissé des affaires à lui dans le coffre. Nolan avait demandé à les utiliser pour cette mission et son mentor avait directement accepté en lui disant ce qu'il avait exactement laissé dans le coffre pour qu'il sache quoi prendre et comment les utiliser durant l'opération nocturne avec son binôme.

Curieux de ce que Nolan allait faire, il suivit l'apprenti chasseur et ouvrit grand les yeux en découvrant le jeune joueur de lacrosse farfouiller avec hâte dans son coffre. L'ami de Liam sourit malicieusement en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, il sortit rapidement deux pistolets de taille moyenne. Le jeune joueur de lacrosse en rangea un sous son pull au niveau de sa hanche droite. Brett aurait pu se lécher les lèvres face à la chair pâle du jeune chasseur mais il s'était retenu en vue de leur futur mission.

Nolan sortit également du coffre un pot rempli de poudre de sorbier que Brett suspecta d'un regard renfrogné. Il se demanda si l'apprenti chasseur allait l'utiliser sur lui si jamais il venait à se comporter bêtement ou de manière trop collante envers lui. Ce petit côté sauvage fit rire le lycanthrope. Nolan referma le coffre sèchement ce qui ramena le grand frère de Lorie à la réalité. Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills arqua un sourcil face à la tête intriguée de Brett. Il fit un rictus malicieux et passa devant le loup-garou en lui déclarant d'une voix douce et sensuelle :

\- Je te promets que je ne l'utiliserai pas contre toi, Brett. Mais peut-être que je le ferais pour te sauver, qui sait ?

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'oubliez pas que chaque commentaire est la bienvenue, le silence n'est pas vraiment instructif pour les auteurs et autrices. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 16: Faire face à l'ennemi**

Nolan attrapa aussi son arc et son carquois qu'il plaça dans son dos, on aurait dit un guerrier des temps modernes. Brett ne pensait pas que Nolan serait si canon avec ces armes, il paraissait puissant et avec une aura de leader. Il sourit quand le jeune lycéen vérifia ses pistolets avant d'en garder qu'un seul en main et de ranger un sous son pull et de mettre la poudre de sorbier dans la poche de son jeans. Il arqua un sourcil face à Brett qui émit un rire amusé avant de lui faire signe d'aller en premier dans la forêt, s'inclinant pour imiter bêtement une révérence. Nolan se retint de rire, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer qu'il était amusé par le comportement de Brett.

Il passa devant le grand frère de Lorie tête haute le visage aussi impassible que possible et pénétra à l'intérieur de la forêt sans aucune hésitation. Brett finit par le suivre, veillant à suivre de très près le petit protégé de Chris. Brett s'était déjà retrouvé plein de fois dans ces bois en questions, Nolan n'y était allé que quelques fois et jamais la nuit. Malgré l'apparence courageuse de Nolan, Brett se disait bien qu'il pourrait bien se tromper ou s'égarer. En plus, le lycanthrope s'en voudrait grandement si quelque chose arriverait à Nolan sous sa vigilance. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le voir blesser par sa faute alors il se hâta de venir à la hauteur du lycéen.

Le binôme marcha à un rythme constant, veillant à faire attention à leurs pas et à chaque bruit. Ils étaient là pour du repérage et non, attaquer les Wendigos. Ils étaient deux, pas assez forts pour se confronter à de telles créatures criminelles. Brett regarda plusieurs fois le ciel pour se repérer même si les odeurs et sa vision nocturnes étaient suffisantes. Son ancienne chef alpha lui avait appris à lire à travers les étoiles et petit, cet apprentissage l'avait beaucoup aidé. Cela lui était resté en mémoire.

\- Bon, déclara Brett d'un ton élancé. J'aimerai que tu m'expliques ton comportement de la dernière fois et puis, maintenant, aussi.

Nolan s'était soudainement arrêté dans sa marche mais vu que Brett continuait de sinuer la forêt en lui faisant signe de se bouger, il se dépêcha de revenir à côté du loup-garou. Son cœur s'était serré d'un seul coup à la demande de Brett. Nolan ne s'y était pas attendu, il pensait pas que Brett finirait par le questionner sur lui. Le jeune apprenti chasseur s'était dit que le lycanthrope allait être curieux et qu'il continuerait son petit jeu comme il l'avait toujours fait avec lui. Pas qu'il finirait par lui demander le pourquoi du comment.

Le nouveau membre de la meute de Scott déglutit douloureusement, la panique commençant à vite le gagner vu que Brett pourrait plus facilement lire en lui vu qu'ils étaient pour le moment tous seuls et que Nolan n'était plus autant protéger par sa peur d'être lui-même, de ses sentiments. Brett pourrait facilement l'analyser si cela lui venait en tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il le saurait tout de suite.

\- Quoi, mon comportement ?

Le jeune loup-garou roula des yeux, il savait très bien que Nolan préférait ne pas en venir directement. Le petit chasseur lui fournissait une question à la place d'une réponse. Cela aurait pu l'énerver s'il savait que Nolan était malgré tout quelqu'un qui répondait pas directement quand il s'agissait de questions particulières ou personnelles. Brett savait aussi qu'il suffisait de creuser un peu pour qu'il puisse obtenir d'autres informations.

\- Durant la réunion de meute. Aujourd'hui. Fais pas l'idiot avec moi, ça te va pas.

Le petit protégé de Chris se sentit un peu triste et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures, refermant sa prise sur son pistolet et regardant de droite à gauche. Le jeune lycéen ne voulait pas être distrait par l'interrogatoire de Brett, Nolan s'en voudrait si le lycanthrope réussissait à le déconcentrer de sa mission et de finir par être blesser par sa faute.

\- Je vois pas où est le problème ?

\- Vraiment ? ricana le grand frère de Lorie qui jugea rapidement du regard le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills. Tu n'as rien à dire ?

Nolan haussa les épaules et continua de marcher le plus silencieusement possible à travers les bois veillant à regarder chaque endroit où il posait les pieds.

\- Justement ça, on peut en parler ?

Brett voulait des réponses, il en avait vraiment besoin.

\- De quoi tu veux parler ? Tu fais quoi, là ? demanda Nolan, essayant d'éviter cette discussion pour se concentrer sur la mission donnée par la meute.

\- Encore ! s'énerva cette fois-ci le lycanthrope. T'as jamais été comme ça avant ! Encore plus avec moi !

Nolan se retourna et arqua un sourcil, c'était le signe que le jeune apprenti chasseur voulait que Brett continue. Le lycanthrope souffla, exaspéré par le comportement mystérieux du jeune lycéen, il roula à nouveau des yeux et s'expliqua :

\- Ton arrogance est toute nouvelle autant que cette confiance en toi ! J'ai rien contre, je suis plutôt fan en vérité.

\- C'est pas toi, l'arrogant de service ? demanda Nolan sur un faux ton innocent en jouant avec la corde de son arc comme on le ferait avec une harpe.

Brett éclata de rire, le jeune apprenti chasseur le fusilla du regard en lui faisant signe de baisser d'un ton. Le grand frère de Lorie aurait bien aimé lui d'arrêter d'en faire tout un plat mais il ne pouvait pas le contredire : s'il continuait de faire autant de raffuts, il allait bientôt attirer toutes les créatures qui se cachaient avec eux dans les bois. Il secoua la tête avant de continuer sa réprimande sur un ton un peu plus bas :

\- Tu fais tout pour que je ne parle pas de cela, je me trompe ? Tu te sens piégé, non ?

Nolan se pinça les lèvres, énervé que finalement Brett le comprenne autant.

\- J'ai tout juste, fanfaronna le lycanthrope avec un sourire de vainqueur. Tu as changé, ne le nie pas ! D'un seul coup, on pourrait dire. C'est quoi la raison de ce bouleversement ? Moi ?

Il poussait le bouchon un peu loin mais s'il arrivait à énerver Nolan, ce dernier finirait par ouvrir sa bouche et il y aurait une grande chance qu'il finisse par lui dire la vérité.

\- Tu fais le beau à la réunion de meute, tu me regardais dans les yeux quand j'étais avec Peter puis dès que tu as du présenté les infos avec Liam, distance absolue ? Pas mal. Tu veux avoir mon opinion ? T'as géré la présentation à fond. Mon moment favori, quand tu as tout décrit sur le tableau. Un fessier parfait !

C'était lui qui était arrogant et tout permis désormais, il le faisait exprès et Nolan le savait parfaitement. Mais au moins, il était complètement sûr que le conseil de Theo avait fonctionné. Ses joues rougirent malgré lui aux mots crus de Brett. Il ressentit une certaine satisfaction mais préféra se taire plutôt que de faire plaisir à Brett en lui adressant la parole pour une quelconque raison. Brett aurait gagné.

\- Et puis, après la réunion, il faut pas oublier ce moment magique. Tu t'en souviens, je le parie sur ma sœur. Et si je parie sur elle… Côte à côte, devant la baie vitrée…

Brett ressentait désormais la nervosité de Nolan, il la dévorait en vérité puisque c'était signe qu'il allait dans la bonne direction.

\- Et puis, que s'est-il passé ? rigola le grand frère de Lorie en se tournant vers le petit protégé de Chris. Tu as changé de côté, t'es passé derrière moi. T'as passé ta main sur mon dos, contact physique ! Une première que… j'ai clairement apprécié, sache-le !

Tout le corps de Nolan vibra, Brett avait soufflé ces derniers mots de manière sensuelle comme lui l'avait fait envers le lycanthrope la veille.

\- Tous ses petits trucs, ne cherche pas à nier maintenant ! Tu chercherais pas juste à me prouver que je te plais ?

Nolan se bloqua sur le champ, il était pris de court et Brett avait pesé chacun de ses mots. Rien que de le voir s'arrêter de marcher, le lycanthrope avait déjà une partie de réponse. Nolan le fusilla du regard, Brett allait répondre d'arrêter tout ce cinéma quand il remarqua que la tête du jeune lycéen était désormais toute paniquée et tremblante. Ses iris étaient agitées et allaient de droite à gauche sans cesse. Les mains du co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills tremblaient elles-aussi mais semblaient se diriger lentement mais sûrement vers ses armes.

Brett se retourna aussi pour découvrir que derrière lui se trouvaient un groupe affamé de Wendigos. Nolan n'était pas paniqué par sa question mais plutôt parce que l'ennemi était venu à eux et qu'il était clairement plus le temps de se poser des questions. Les créatures devant eux étaient grandes, sales et en position d'attaque. Brett sortit instinctivement les griffes et les crocs en faisant briller ses yeux. Nolan s'apprêtait à s'armer quand le grand frère de Lorie lui hurla vivement de reculer. Le cri de Brett amena à ce que les Wendigos entrèrent en action. Nolan fronça les sourcils malgré Brett qui lui faisait signe de partir en se transformant à moitié.

Le lycéen et membre de la meute de Scott n'était plus un lâche, il avait appris à se battre pour que justement dans ce genre de cas il ne prenne plus la fuite mais qu'il se battre pour se protéger lui ou d'autres personnes. Il pouvait comprendre que Brett cherche à le protéger mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse tout seul ou qu'il s'en aille sans s'être battu. Brett était déjà en train d'attendre la venue des Wendigos quand le petit protégé de Chris fit fi des conseils du frère de Lorie. Il inspira une bonne fois, se rappelant rapidement de tout ce qu'il savait déjà sur les Wendigos et attrapa son arc. Il le serra et attrapa rapidement une flèche dans son carquois.

Brett ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Nolan l'écoute mais pas non plus à ce que le jeune lycéen soit une tête brûlée. Il pria de toutes ses forces quand l'ami de Nolan s'avança à grands pas en direction des Wendigos armé de son arc et de sa flèche enduites de différentes toxines venant de chez Deaton. L'ami de Liam oublia carrément que Brett était à ses côtés, il ne pensait qu'à deux choses : l'ennemi qui lui faisait face et sa main détenait le flèche touchant la corde de son arc. Tête brûlée, oui, Nolan l'était. Il attendit seulement quelques secondes pour d'un seul coup tirer sur un Wendigo qui avait accouru dans sa direction, dangereusement.

Brett qui se débattait déjà contre deux Wendigos arriva quand même à assister, totalement choqué et émerveillé par le tir de Nolan, à la scène. La flèche atteignit le ventre de la bête entièrement mutée. Nolan n'avait pas scié d'un centimètre, il avait gardé un regard concentré sur sa cible et avait attendu que la flèche ait touché le Wendigo pour descendre sa main. Il chercha une autre flèche et recommença contre d'autres créatures comme si c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Brett sourit malicieusement tout en continuant son combat contre les autres Wendigos qui s'acharnaient contre lui.

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis en commentaires. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour cette fanfiction, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 17: Courir des risques**

Le grand frère de Lorie se battait bien, il avait la rage au ventre en toute honnêteté et cela ne pouvait que l'aider. Brett aurait aimé pouvoir discuter sérieusement et tranquillement avec Nolan mais il avait mal choisi son moment. Il avait presque été distrait et si Nolan n'avait pas autant réagi face aux Wendigos, il aurait été mal préparé face à la menace.

Le lycanthrope était étonné de voir au loin Nolan être autant sous contrôle alors que d'habitude, lorsque quelqu'un fait face à des Wendigos pour la première fois, la fuite ou la paralysie seraient plutôt normales. Mais le jeune lycéen n'était pas resté en état de choc bien longtemps, il s'était armé et avait tiré sans hésiter contre l'ennemi. Il s'était contrôlé très rapidement et avait réussi à toucher plusieurs fois des Wendigos. Bien sûr, il avait aussi loupé l'ennemi plusieurs fois. Il n'y était pour rien, les Wendigos pouvaient être tout aussi rapides et agiles que les loups-garous parfois. Nolan restait excellent tireur et très déterminé, le grand frère de Lorie pouvait le voir à travers l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux du petit protégé de Chris.

Nolan se battait autant bien qu'il savait viser, il ne pouvait que remercier Chris pour cela. Il essayait de ne pas perdre de flèches mais vu la rapidité des créatures, c'était malgré tout assez difficile. Nolan dut faire attention car il ne restait que les plus téméraires et acharnés contre eux. C'étaient des adultes, leur faim était des plus remarquables.

Brett était presque plutôt admiratif du combat de Nolan que concentré sur sa propre bataille contre deux Wendigos ravagés. Le binôme de l'apprenti chasseur était trop perdu dans ses pensées qu'il finit par être coincé contre un arbre par un des deux Wendigos en rage. Il a juste le temps de détourner le visage de Nolan pour sentir avec froideur et d'un seul coup les griffes de la créature assoiffée de sang se nicher dans son ventre. Brett n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il s'effondra sur le sol alors que la bête gardait ses griffes à l'intérieur du ventre du lycanthrope qui se débattait face à la tenace douleur et l'envie de se relever pour continuer le combat.

Le jeune lycéen joueur de lacrosse remarqua avec un léger décalage que Brett avait été touché par un Wendigo, son sang ne fit qu'un tour en découvrant le lycanthrope à terre et en très mauvaise posture face à une créature prête aux pires actes contre le grand frère de Lorie. Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills ne réfléchit pas très longtemps avant de prendre son pistolet qui était sous son pull. Il avait de la chance, les Wendigos qui s'acharnaient contre lui étaient déjà blessés donc moins rapides. Nolan eut le temps de pointer son arme en direction et tirer malgré la distance en pleine tête du Wendigo. Le jeune lycéen fut tout de même rassuré de voir Brett réussir à repousser la créature à côté de lui et faire sortir ses griffes hors de son ventre alors qu'il était encore sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer en une poignée de secondes.

Le jeune lycanthrope blêmissait sous la douleur, sa cicatrisation se faisait lente par le froid et la profondeur de la blessure infligée par le Wendigo désormais mort abattu de sang-froid par Nolan. L'inquiétude que Brett portait pour le jeune apprenti chasseur diminuait également sa vitesse de guérison. Brett avait été caché par la créature, il n'avait pas pu voir comment Nolan s'y était pris pour tuer le Wendigo. Le grand frère de Lorie s'était presque dit que tout était fini et qu'il en serait bientôt de même pour le petit protégé de Chris quand le coup de pistolet s'était fait entendre. Il avait pensé que Nolan tentait de tuer un de ses agresseurs et pas le sien. Le loup-garou ne s'était pas attendu à voir la créature qui voulait le dévorer tomber à genoux puis s'écrouler sur le côté avec une balle nichée dans le derrière de la tête. C'était juste trop pour le jeune lycanthrope qui était maintenant posé contre l'écorce rugueux de l'arbre, une main contre sa blessure.

Nolan, de son côté, continuait de se battre. Il ne lui restait que trois Wendigos et deux étaient déjà en mauvaise état. Il ne se sentait pas invincible mais l'adrénaline lui était bien monté au cerveau. Le jeune apprenti chasseur aussi avait désormais la responsabilité de Brett qui semblait hors service pendant un bon petit moment. Nolan n'avait pas peur de se charger seuls de trois de ses créatures assoiffées de sang. Non, sa crainte était toute autre. Nolan avait peur de perdre Brett s'il ne se dépêchait pas vite de se débarrasser des trois Wendigos et de venir en aide au jeune loup-garou.

Il avait rangé son arc sur son épaule, le pistolet était une arme beaucoup plus petite et pratique qui faisait beaucoup moins de dégâts extérieurs que ses flèches. Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills garda son sang-froid et de coups secs très bien calculés, il tira à chaque fois une seule balle sur chaque Wendigo qui comptait s'attaquer à lui ou à Brett. Nolan réussit à chaque fois de toucher tout de suite sa cible. Les créatures s'écroulèrent les unes après les autres alors que le petit protégé de Chris tentait de reprendre son souffle, une main posée sur son torse.

Nolan se dépêcha ensuite de venir vers Brett qui, en deux minutes, étrangement, n'avait soigné que la moitié de sa blessure. Elle était certes profonde mais le lycanthrope utilisait souvent son pouvoir de guérison vu que c'était quelqu'un de bagarreur et assez combattant même en dehors des missions pour la meute. Nolan l'avait déjà vu cicatriser très rapidement, c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Brett n'était pas encore totalement guéri. Il s'accroupit face au grand frère de Lorie et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quand même beaucoup de sang et la tête de Brett ne lui signalait rien de bon.

\- Brett ! s'écria le jeune apprenti chasseur en secouant sa main devant les yeux vitreux et presque absents du lycanthrope.

Sa pression sanguine augmenta tout comme son inquiétude. Nolan posa ses mains sur chaque épaule du jeune loup-garou et tenta de le ramener à la réalité. Il réussit tout de même à capter l'attention de Brett qui le regardait droit dans les yeux mais n'arrivait pas à dire un mot.

\- Brett ! recommença Nolan en le fusillant du regard.

Le jeune lycéen s'était rapidement mis en tête que s'il venait à l'énerver, il serait peut-être plus apte à se relever ou à cicatriser. Il n'avait rien sur lui pour aider Brett à guérir plus vite. Le Sorbier et les armes ne pourraient que tuer le grand frère de Lorie.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que je me comporterais pour attirer ton attention ? Tu penses vraiment que tu pourrais me plaire ? Tu es tellement arrogant et imbu de toi-même !

Chaque mot de Nolan brisa Brett qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le jeune lycéen lui fasse ces déclarations. Il n'avait jamais réussi à le lire mais Brett était certain de voir de la peur dans les yeux de l'ami de Liam. Le grand frère de Lorie ne comprenait pas du tout la réaction de Nolan, il détestait se sentir faible et là, Nolan le rabaissait ? Sa rage augmenta en lui à la vitesse de la lumière. Ses yeux brillèrent vivement alors que ses crocs sortirent soudainement.

Nolan blêmit en se disant intérieurement qu'il était le pire idiot sur Terre, que Brett ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce qu'il venait de faire. Que le lycanthrope devait le détester pour chaque mot dit. Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout vrai. Tout cela, c'étaient des mensonges qu'il avait sorti parce que Nolan savait que Brett ne les supporterait pas. Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills aimait le lycanthrope, il en était à cent pour cent sûr maintenant qu'il avait presque pu perdre Brett. Nolan appréciait trop sa personnalité vivante et expressive pour la voir disparaitre d'un seul coup. Il voulait encore entendre le son de sa voix et sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Le petit protégé de Chris ne pourrait pas se passer de leurs moments à tous les-deux comme durant les missions ou en dehors des moments passés avec le reste de la meute de Scott.

Malheureusement pour le jeune joueur de lacrosse, Brett n'arriva pas à réfléchir aussi loin. Il était tellement en colère, le grand frère de Lorie fusillait Nolan de sa lueur jaunâtre. Nolan déglutit douloureusement, rien ne se passait comme prévu et il comprit que ce qu'il venait de faire sur Brett était sa pire erreur. Surtout quand un rugissement venant du lycanthrope arriva aux oreilles de Nolan, le loup-garou montra les crocs et sortit ses griffes d'un coup sec tout en regardant le jeune apprenti chasseur droit dans les yeux. La panique finit par naitre chez Nolan qui tomba sur les fesses face au début de la transformation de Brett.

Quand le nouveau membre de la meute de Scott releva les yeux, son cœur manqua un battement. Devant lui, Brett n'avait plus rien d'humain : le grand frère de Lorie s'était complètement transformé au point que Nolan ne le reconnaissait plus du tout. Les yeux de la bête devant lui avaient toujours une lueur tirant sur le jaune mais Nolan était trop pétrifié pour y retrouver une quelconque étincelle qui lui aurait rappelée celle dans le regard du grand frère de Lorie. Le jeune apprenti chasseur resta paralysé face à la bête qui se tenait face lui une poignée de secondes avant de reculer avec l'aide de ses mains.

La nuit ne l'aidant pas, il semblait être plongé dans ses pires cauchemars. Le jeune joueur de lacrosse ne voulait pas souffrir, Nolan ne voulait pas perdre encore quelqu'un. Le jeune homme se sentait si petit face à la créature qui grinçait des dents à quelques centimètres de lui. Nolan pâlit, totalement perdu et sans aucune idée pour se sortir de ce trépas.

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine dans ce cas. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut tout le monde, un nouveau chapitre pour vous! J'espère que vous allez touts bien. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 18: Panser les blessures**

Nolan était terrorisé, se sentant minuscule face à Brett transformé et le regardant de haut crocs et griffes dehors. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, trop de peur en lui… Nolan sent son cœur battre à la chamade alors que ses yeux tremblaient face à la créature qui ne lui rappelait presque plus le garçon qui lui avait donné en partie la force de s'accepter tel qu'il était et d'être beaucoup plus confiant. Le petit protégé de Chris serra les poings, à genoux dans les feuilles mortes froides. L'obscurité autour de lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. En plus de savoir qu'il y avait des cadavres de Wendigos qui gisaient pas loin d'eux, Nolan était écœuré et pas du tout à l'aise.

Mais pourtant une partie de lui ne voulait pas que cette peur gagne sur tout le reste, qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Brett dans cet état. Le lycanthrope lui en voudrait sûrement de s'être complètement transformé devant lui, le grand frère de Lorie allait culpabiliser et le joueur de lacrosse savait parfaitement que tout cela était de sa faute : il avait poussé Brett à se fâcher pour qu'il soigne la blessure causée par un Wendigo et malheureusement, les choses avaient mal tournées.

Le jeune camarade de classe de Liam repensa aux paroles que ses amis lui avaient dites et du fait qu'il croyait en Brett, le jeune apprenti chasseur finit par regarder la bête droit dans les yeux d'un seul coup beaucoup plus sérieux et concentré. Il était tellement focus sur ce qu'il allait faire que le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills ne remarqua un changement de lueur dans les yeux jaunes du loup-garou. Brett était là quelque part et il avait compris que Nolan n'avait plus peur.

Avec un courage qui l'impressionna lui-même, Nolan garda le contact visuel avec la bête tout en se relevant à l'aide de ses mains. Il dominait désormais en hauteur la bête mais le loup-garou restait imposant et crocs aiguisés joliment dehors. L'ami de Liam se concentra, se dit que Brett se trouvait là et qu'au fond de lui, le grand frère de Lorie ne pourrait pas l'attaquer si ses sentiments pour lui étaient bien réels. Nolan se fit confiant sur ce sujet et avança tout doucement vers le lycanthrope qui plissait des yeux face aux mouvements du jeune apprenti chasseur.

Le nouveau membre de la meute de Scott ne dit rien, toutes ses émotions se trouvaient dans son regard. Brett pouvait les voir à travers les yeux du loup-garou. L'ami de Liam déglutit douloureusement, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un lycanthrope complètement transformé. Il s'était affronté à Liam il y a des mois quand il se trouvait encore dans l'équipe de Monroe mais ce dernier n'était pas entièrement transformé. Il se rappela la confrontation de Gabe à l'hôpital car Nolan y avait ressenti la même peur de se voir mort par quelqu'un qu'il pensait être son ami. La grande différence était que Brett n'était pas un vrai sadique, qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui et que c'était réciproque.

Le lycéen et membre de la meute de Scott se fit violence pour ne pas démontrer davantage toute la crainte qui s'enflammait en lui parce que si le grand frère de Lorie voyait sa peur, rien ne s'arrangerait entre eux et surtout pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la face. Nolan devait aider Brett, il le ferait toujours. Il en était certain désormais, Brett avait besoin d'aide et il n'hésiterait pas à le refaire. Nolan s'avança donc assez proche du loup-garou pour capter son regard à seulement une trentaine de centimètres de distance.

Le petit protégé de Chris savait très bien que n'importe qui ne connaissant rien au surnaturel l'aurait probablement traité de fou, de malade mental. Un membre de la meute de Scott aurait été choqué de son courage ou de son aveuglement face à la situation. Peter aurait sûrement ricané avant de lâcher un bouh pour faire peur à Nolan et enrager Brett. L'oncle de Derek et Cora aurait clairement aimé voir plus d'action entre eux mais Nolan n'était pas Peter, il allait tout faire pour que le lycanthrope se retransforme en humain sans dégâts supplémentaires.

Le jeune apprenti chasseur inspira et expira profondément avant de tendre sa main droite légèrement tremblante en direction du visage du loup-garou. La créature fixait le jeune homme avec un important calme olympien surprenant. Il réussit à ne pas faire grogner le loup quand sa petite main se déposa sur une des pattes du loup-garou. Nolan retint son souffle le temps de voir une réaction apparaitre mais il ne se passa rien hormis un étrange signe qui ne put que motiver Nolan à continuer : un clin d'œil discret et très rapide de la part du loup-garou tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur ceux du jeune lycéen de Beacon Hills. L'animal semblait plus calme mais rien n'était totalement sûr. Le petit protégé de Chris savait que le moindre faux mouvement ou un trop d'audace pour tout faire capoter. Il se concentra et réfléchit le plus rapidement possible à la manière la plus simple pour ramener Brett à son état humain.

Les yeux de Brett toujours d'un jaune mystérieux semblaient attendre quelque chose de la part de Nolan, ce dernier y vit comme un message lui disait que la bête lui faisait confiance. Il en profita pour poser sa main sur la joue droite de l'animal en respirant le plus doucement possible. Le contact de sa peau contre le poil noir doux du loup-garou surprit le jeune apprenti chasseur. Nolan avait toujours été trop terrifié par les lycanthropes pour oser un jour en toucher un. Aujourd'hui, il le faisait et Nolan n'aurait jamais pensé à une telle chose. Peut-être que c'était à cause ou grâce à Brett. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas pensé la même chose si cela avait été une autre personne. Nolan osa même poser sa main gauche sur l'autre joue du loup-garou. Il se trouvait littéralement à genoux à vingt centimètres d'un lycanthrope aux yeux fluorescents dans une forêt enfoui dans le noir sombre de la nuit. Même ces rêves ne pourraient pas être aussi dingues que cela, la réalité pouvait finalement être surprenante.

Nolan se dit que vu que Brett ne faisait rien de menaçant, il était temps pour lui de faire autre chose pour que le jeune homme quitte sa forme animal pour revenir un être humain, son Brett. Pas qu'il soit totalement contre le fait de revoir un jour le grand frère de Lorie sous cette forme animale, au contraire vu que maintenant, Nolan percevait clairement des petits points en communs entre la phase animale et celle humaine de Brett. Non, Nolan avait besoin de le serrer dans ses bras, sentir son corps contre le sien, que son binôme lui parle et le taquine encore et encore…

\- Brett… Il faut que tu te détransformes maintenant ! Tu dois être en colère et je suis le seul fautif. Ecoute moi, écoute ma voix et fais fi des restes !

C'était peut-être juste une illusion mais le co-équipier de lacrosse de Liam avait l'impression que le loup-garou en face de lui avait légèrement hoché de la tête. Le jeune protégé de Chris se permit un léger sourire, beaucoup plus confiant et détendu désormais.

\- Fait le vide dans ton esprit, je sais que tu peux y arriver ! Liam m'a parlé d'un mantra que tu connais et qu'il a utilisé un bon nombre de fois. Brett, s'il te plait, écoute-moi ! Seules trois choses ne peuvent pas être dissimulées : le soleil, la lune, la vérité. Si tu veux, je peux le répéter plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves ta forme humaine. Mais d'abord, j'ai des choses à te dire.

Le loup-garou, curieux, pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il se demandait ce que Nolan voulait lui dire par ces termes en question. Le petit protégé de Chris garda ses mains sur les deux côtés du visage de la bête, il la regardait avec une certaine douce nostalgie et de tristesse. Nolan finit par avouer délicatement et sincèrement :

\- Je m'excuse, Brett ! Je t'ai dit des choses horribles il y a quelques minutes mais je ne les pense pas du tout. Je l'ai fait pour que tu soignes rapidement la blessure du Wendigo. Quand j'ai dit que je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer parce que tu étais trop imbu de toi-même, c'était faux. Je ne le pensais pas du tout, Brett. Je tiens trop à toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien même si parfois, tu te comportes un peu comme un idiot. Mais les idiots dans ton genre manqueraient à ce monde si vous n'étiez pas là. Tu me manquerais, Brett, je te le dis. Toutes ses choses horribles que je t'ai dites, c'était uniquement pour que tu recommences à cicatriser grâce à l'énergie venant de ta colère.

Nolan avait la gorge serrée et le souffle court mais il était satisfait de ses propres paroles, il était fier de lui pour avoir osé les dire à Brett. L'animal en face de lui semblait être totalement focus sur lui et rien d'autre. Brett devait sûrement réfléchir ou d'encaisser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Nolan fit des légers mouvements avec ses doigts sur le pelage brillant du loup-garou, un léger rictus amusé sur les lèvres alors que la bête ferma les yeux sous les caresses du petit protégé de Chris.

\- Alors maintenant, concentre-toi sur ton mantra ! Seules trois choses ne peuvent pas être dissimulées : le soleil, la lune, la vérité.

Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée de Beacon Hills le répéta trois fois encore avant de voir finalement une sorte de tremblement dans les yeux du loup-garou. Cela fut suivi par des tremblements dans les pattes, sur tout le pelage noir brillant. La bête se tordit le cou et Nolan recula légèrement avant de se relever à l'aide de ses mains. À peine eût-il relever la tête une fois debout, Nolan fit face à Brett à moitié transformé cette fois-ci. Seuls son visage, ses crocs et ses griffes étaient encore transformés. Nolan osa un sourire, Brett était déjà beaucoup plus humain et surtout, il paraissait sous le choc. Pas de ce qui s'était passé de son côté mais de plutôt ce que le jeune joueur de lacrosse venait de réaliser et d'oser lui faire face pour le ramener à sa forme humaine.

Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills ne perdit pas de temps dans sa contemplation du jeune homme, il lui saisit les mains pour le relever sans dire le moindre mots au grand frère de Lorie. Son souffle était court, son pouls vif par tout ce qui venait de lui arriver mais son cœur brûlait de joie d'avoir réussi à soigner Brett et de l'avoir fait revenir à sa forme humaine. Le binôme de Nolan ne souriait pas mais ne paraissait pas totalement fâché, sa blessure toujours ouverte malgré ce qu'avait tenté de faire le jeune apprenti chasseur.

Nolan ne quitta pas des yeux le ventre de Brett dont s'effluait un peu de sang, les marques des griffures des Wendigos zébraient les bras et les jambes du lycanthrope. Les traces étaient beaucoup moins marquées et violacées qu'avant mais de le voir dans un tel état, Nolan n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Surtout quand Brett vint s'accoler à l'arbre derrière lui en posant une main sur sa plaie tout en regardant Nolan, le visage pensif presque dans le vague.

Qu'est-ce que Theo et Liam auraient fait ? Qu'est-ce que Scott aurait fait dans ce genre de situation ? Quelle était la solution pour résoudre une bonne fois pour toute cette blessure ?

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je vous rappelle que tous commentaires sont la bienvenue, juste quelques mots à l'auteur de la fanfiction. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et vous préviens qu'il reste 4 chapitres à cette histoire avant de prendre fin.**

**PlumedeSorbier**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 19: Dévoiler ses sentiments**

Ses pensées lui filaient presque un mal de crâne, Nolan finit par trouver une idée. Scott, Liam, Theo l'avaient utilisée au moins une fois. Le meilleur ami de Mason avait été blessé physiquement, Hayden l'avait embrassé pour réduire la douleur. Une fois quand Liam avait été moralement à bout, Theo l'avait embrassé pour qu'il retrouve de l'énergie. Scott avait été embrassé par Malia pour ne pas finir aveugle. Un baiser, une simple solution pouvait focaliser la personne pour l'aider à y voir plus clair. Comme Lydia avait Stiles quand ce dernier avait débuté une crise de panique. Il s'agissait tout de même d'un baiser, le premier que donnerait Nolan à quelqu'un. C'était Brett, la personne qu'il aimait, il ne devait pas avoir peur de le lui donner donc. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à ce que le grand frère de Lorie ne se concentre que sur ce baiser pour que la guérison se fasse enfin complètement.

Le nouveau membre de la meute de Scott se rapprocha doucement de Brett qui essayait de respirer le plus calmement possible. Le joueur de lacrosse de Beacon Hills émit un léger sourire pour tenter de rassurer son binôme. Il devait avoir confiance en lui, que ce ne soit pas qu'un simple baiser avec Brett. Pour que cela fonctionne, l'apprenti chasseur allait devoir faire ressortir tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour le loup-garou. Ça signifierait aussi que désormais, il n'allait plus fuir, plus du tout, par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait pour le lycanthrope et sur le fait qu'il aimait les garçons.

Le grand frère de Lorie allait bientôt comprendre que son petit jeu avait en effet bien fonctionner sur lui et que le jeune loup-garou Bêta n'était pas le seul à ressentir quelque chose. Nolan voyait très bien que Brett comprenait qu'il se préparait à agir, tout en ignorant quel évènement précis allait lui arriver. L'ancien chasseur pour le compte de Monroe sourit de plus belle, c'était le moment pour lui de dire à Brett qu'il ne le détestait pas, qu'il l'aimait.

Alors que Brett continuait de regarder discrètement le petit protégé de Chris tout en gardant pour lui qu'il était impressionné par tout ce que venait d'être capable de faire le jeune humain. Il s'était débattu, avait tiré et tué des Wendigos avec un sang-froid exemplaire pour une première mission de nuit. Nolan avait été sensationnel au point que lui, Brett Talbot, avait fini par se désintéresser de son propre combat pour se perdre du regard dans celui du jeune apprenti chasseur.

Le grand frère de Lorie avait été sincèrement blessé par les mots de Nolan quand celui-ci s'était défoulé sur lui mais quand il s'était retrouvé sous sa forme complète de loup, il avait compris ce que Nolan avait eu comme une idée. De voir Nolan terrifié par sa forme surnaturelle avait été triste aussi sauf que le jeune lycéen de Beacon Hills avait finalement laissé au loin sa peur pour oser venir très proche de lui et lui dire des choses qui l'avaient rendu à nouveau humain.

Ce trop d'informations ayant fait cogité ses neurones dans tous les sens avaient rouverts un peu ses plaies et fait accéléré le rythme de son cœur. Brett avait la sensation amère que cela ne se finirait pas là. Le regard de Nolan sur lui était tout sauf calme et rassurant, il y avait certes un éclair plein de vivacité chaleureuse dans ses iris mais Brett avait assez étudié le jeune apprenti chasseur de loin pour comprendre que cela signifiait que Nolan avait une petite idée derrière la tête. Et vu ce que l'ami de Liam avait été capable ses derniers jours, Brett n'était pas complètement certain d'être prêt à ce que Nolan pourrait faire ou lui faire.

Et le grand frère de Lorie eut totalement raison vu que les lèvres du jeune apprenti chasseur venaient de se plaquer sur les siennes en une poignée de secondes. Alors que le grand frère de Lorie allait glisser à terre, le lycanthrope venait de trouver une raison de garder littéralement les pieds sur terre. Ce qu'il avait tellement rêvé venait enfin de se réaliser même si dans un certain sens, c'était dans le pire moment possible. Entourés de cadavres de créatures bouffeuses de chair humaine, dans la nuit, dans une forêt ayant un historique bien sombre et tragique, après avoir été gravement blessé par un Wendigo pour Brett et avoir osé se battre comme un véritable chasseur plein de bravoure pour Nolan, les deux étaient désormais en train de s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Et pour certain, cela pouvait être littéralement le cas.

Le nouveau membre de la meute de Scott se montrait étrangement dominant, le jeune lycanthrope apprécia cela mais n'eut pas la force de le dire et surtout aucune envie de briser ce baiser passionné avec le jeune apprenti chasseur. Le lycéen dégageait quelque chose de fort et de doux, une aura de calme dans la tempête presque. Brett avait l'impression que tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui venait de se volatiliser depuis que Nolan avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le joueur de lacrosse n'avait pas hésité, il avait trop à perdre. Le petit protégé de Chris se colla à la limite du possible au corps musclé du grand frère de Lorie qui se retrouva plaqué contre l'arbre à en sentir l'écorce contre la peau de son dos. Brett rigola intérieurement mais retint tout rire quand Nolan passa sa main droite derrière sa nuque et que la gauche se logea sur une de ses hanches.

Entreprendre, oser, braver les interdits : trois choses que Brett faisait tout le temps. C'était même ce qui pourrait le décrire au mieux. Sauf que là, c'était Nolan devenait entreprenant en aventurait ses mains dangereusement et sensuellement sur le corps de Brett. Nolan ne voulait pas le perdre, c'était un point très clair maintenant alors il avait compris qu'il pouvait donc briser certaines barrières avec le lycanthrope surtout si cela pouvait l'aider à rester dans un état plus ou moins stable. Il ne savait pas s'il était égoïste ou si finalement, c'était une bonne action.

Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills voulait délivrer tous les sentiments qu'il portait pour le grand frère de Lorie. Il voulait le garder en vie, l'ancien chasseur pour le compte de Monroe était déterminé autant dans son baiser que dans son envie de revoir Brett redevenir un arrogant de service. Nolan accentua la pression sur les lèvres du loup-garou tout en remontant sa main vers les cheveux bouclés de Brett. Le nouveau membre de la meute de Scott le regardait intensément comme si Brett était le centre du monde. Le lycanthrope était captivé par le jeune homme devant lui, Nolan était juste magnifiquement audacieux et cela fit emballer le cœur du loup-garou.

Nolan rayonnait de bonheur, il avait enfin pu embrasser le grand frère de Lorie. Il n'avait pas honte, le jeune apprenti chasseur était tellement heureux et fier de lui. Nolan n'entendait plus les insultes que Gabe lui avait jeté à la figure durant l'incident à l'hôpital, non, c'était du passé. Il aurait pu en pleurer tellement il était aux anges de pouvoir enfin embrasser l'homme qui était le sens à sa vie, que Gabe et ses atrocités ne le lui fassent plus autant souffrir.

Nolan passa une main sur l'épaule de Brett alors que le lycanthrope répondait avec force au baiser du petit protégé de Chris. C'était un véritable brasier incontrôlable qui venait de s'allumer entre les deux jeunes membres de la meute de Scott. C'était une lutte, une bataille, un duel entre eux. C'était celui qui y laisserait passer tous ses sentiments, toutes ses frustrations et ses désirs enfin libérés. Une puissance qui brûlait chaque parcelle de leurs corps, de leurs reins, de leurs souffles. C'était comme si la partie humaine de leur cerveau avait été subitement mise sur pause pour que la part bestiale et instinctive prenne le relais. Aucun d'eux n'était prêt à s'arrêter, c'était trop bon pour se séparer l'un de l'autre. Les lèvres de l'autre étaient devenu l'addiction de chacun.

Mais chaque bonne chose finit bien par s'arrêter malheureusement. Nolan tenait Brett d'une main dans le dos du lycanthrope et d'une autre niché au creux de son cou avec son pouce caressant doucement le menton de Brett, faisant légèrement incliné la tête du grand frère de Lorie vers son visage. Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée de Beacon Hills avait ressenti l'énergie du lycanthrope baisser d'un seul coup sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait du côté de son binôme. Les yeux de Brett commençaient à papillonner alors que son corps se relâchait. Nolan ne comprenait rien, il pensait que tout ce qu'il venait de faire avait été un succès, que la blessure de Brett s'était finalement cicatrisée et qu'il avait calmé la colère du loup intérieur de Brett.

Alors pourquoi le binôme de Nolan semblait-il désormais défaillir alors que quelques secondes auparavant, il l'embrassait en retour avec une fougue délicieuse ? Quelle faute avait-il commis ? Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée de Beacon Hills réussit à le maintenir contre l'écorce de l'arbre alors qu'il observait aussi vite que possible l'état du loup-garou Bêta sans pouvoir pour autant obtenir de réponses à ses multitudes de questions. Son pouls s'accéléra immédiatement, ses mains se mirent à trembler alors que ses yeux divaguaient de gauche à droite et de haut en bas sans vraiment savoir quoi chercher pour aider le grand frère de Lorie. Nolan était complètement perdu, cette mission partait dans une toute autre direction que celle imaginée.

C'était censée être calme avec certes quelques piques mais pas au point de voir Brett se faire embrocher par un Wendigo, qu'il se transforme complètement et qu'il perdre littéralement connaissance après qu'ils aillent échangé leur premier baiser !

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Les commentaires sont toujours la bienvenue. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour tout le monde, la fin s'approche gentiment et je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu triste (sincèrement) par le nombre de commentaires pour cette histoire. Est-ce c'est parce que le ship ne vous a pas plu ou c'est à cause de l'histoire en elle-même ? J'aimerais bien le savoir pour pouvoir m'améliorer par la suite. Je remercie malgré tout les personnes qui ont commenté, favorisé et suivi cette fanfiction. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 20 : Avoir une petite discussion**

Nolan ne comprenait rien, le lycanthrope en face de lui venait de faire ses yeux tout en perdant légèrement connaissance. Le jeune apprenti chasseur avait tenté plusieurs techniques pour le garder conscient alors oui, le lycéen de Beacon Hills n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Brett était à nouveau dans un sale état. Il l'avait cherché au point qu'il se mute en sa forme animale complète. Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills était même allé à l'embrasser malgré toutes ses craintes pour le garder éveillé, Brett avait répondu à son baiser et Nolan avait cru que tout allait finalement bien se finir. Mais à peine s'était-il senti rassuré, le grand frère de Lorie avait défailli. En même temps que le cœur du pauvre Nolan qui vivait ses pires heures depuis le début de la mission.

\- Reste en vie, putain ! ordonna de toutes ses forces le jeune protégé de Chris qui secouait follement Brett par les épaules.

Le corps du loup-garou était détendu au maximum. Si Nolan ne le maintenait pas puissamment contre l'écorce de l'arbre, Brett se serait effondré au sol sans retenue. Nolan était désespéré par la situation qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, le cœur battant à la chamade et ses doigts tremblotant nerveusement. Il n'avait pas le temps pour faire face à une autre crise de panique, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Une fois que Brett serait en état, stable et sauf, Nolan se laisserait aller et éclatera peut-être même en sanglots après toutes ses fortes émotions. Mais justement, Brett ne donnait pas encore de signes de vie et ses cris ne semblaient pas alerter le lycanthrope.

\- Brett, réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie, me quitte pas !

Sa voix déchirée lui brûlait la gorge comme aurait pu faire du whisky, un vivace braisier vivant. C'était puissant et douloureux, Nolan était perdu mais tentait de garder la face malgré le drame qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir contrôler juste devant ses yeux.

\- Brett Talbot, je sais que tu adores que toute l'attention soit sur toi mais s'il te plait, oui, je te supplie vraiment, ne fais pas le con et reprends-toi !

Chaque mot que Nolan sortait ne faisait qu'amplifier la douleur insupportable qui commençait à s'installer dans son cœur et sa gorge. Le petit protégé de Chris déglutit comme il put, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Le froid de la forêt lui rongeait les doigts, le visage. Une rafale de vent vint lui faire l'effet d'une gifle sur son visage pétrifié par la peur. Brett ne bougeait toujours pas et Nolan, n'ayant pas de pouvoirs, ne pouvait pas savoir s'il avait un pouls ou autre chose. Il se retrouvait piégé et ce sentiment de d'être complètement inutile et paralysé par l'inquiétude était quelque chose que Nolan haïssait plus que tout. Il se mordit violemment presque à s'en percer les lèvres, une odeur de sang sur la langue. Les nerfs à bloc, le souffle court, des multitudes d'idées le tourmentaient dangereusement.

\- Reste en vie, Brett ! Même si tu peux parfois, en fait non, souvent, te montrer assez crétin, voire insupportable !

Le grand frère de Lorie ne vacillait même pas, Nolan essayait de le secouer pour qu'il revienne conscient. Rien ne changeait, le temps continuait de s'écouler et la panique subsistait avec persistance dans tout le corps du jeune apprenti chasseur. Le nouveau membre de la meute de Scott serra avec force les poignets du lycanthrope devant lui. Ses yeux voyaient trouble, des larmes à ses coins. Une minute et Brett était toujours sans signe de vie. Nolan se mordit violemment les lèvres, il n'avait été que très rarement en colère comme en ce moment précis. Il avait peur de tout son potentiel de violence vu son propre passif mais là, il devait agir et le jeune lycéen ignorait s'il devait encore faire preuve de patience ou laisser sa colère prendre le dessus.

Ayant pris sa décision, le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée de Beacon Hills respira et inspira gentiment pour calmer ses pulsions. Il garda une main sur l'épaule de Brett pour le maintenir plus ou moins debout tandis que la deuxième remonta délicatement en direction du visage du loup-garou Bêta. Il avait déjà essayé de l'embrasser pour calmer Brett et à ce moment-là, le grand frère de Lorie était éveillé. Il avait pu lui répondre mais peut-être devait-il réessayer alors qu'il n'était pas complètement conscient ? Nolan posa son autre main sur la nuque de Brett, le souffle court et le cœur plein d'espoir que pour cette fois, ce soit un succès et non, une énième défaite pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

Il se concentra, se dit que tout allait bien se passer, que Brett allait enfin aller mieux. Le jeune apprenti chasseur en avait assez de perdre les gens qu'il aimait, de les voir aller mal ou de se montrer complètement incompétent. Il ne voulait plus revivre ça, ne plus jamais de toute sa vie ressentir un tel niveau de faiblesse le concernant. Il serait prêt à tout pour qu'il ne le revive plus de toute son existence.

Nolan embrassa fougueusement les lèvres du loup-garou, laissant aller toutes ses émotions y compris ses craintes, ses envies.

Le camarade de classe de Liam connaissait déjà le goût de ses lèvres de leur précédent baiser mais là, Brett inconscient, c'était totalement différent. Il fallait que Nolan cherche à stimuler ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de vie chez Brett pour qu'il se réveille à nouveau. Toute l'énergie dont Nolan avait en réserve passa à travers ce baiser. Il ferma les yeux, se rapprocha le plus possible du corps du lycanthrope tout en criant dans sa tête soit que Brett devait arrêter de faire le con soit que c'était lui le con dans cette histoire et que tout était de sa faute.

L'échange dura moins d'une minute, Nolan était à bout de souffle mais ce fut pas cette raison qui le poussa à arrêter d'embrasser Brett. Non, une certaine chaleur s'était mis à se dégager du corps du grand frère de Lorie au point que les lèvres du binôme de Nolan avait commencé à devenir brûlantes, trop brûlantes pour le jeune apprenti chasseur qui avait été obligé de se reculer pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Le jeune lycéen de Beacon Hills fronçait les sourcils, les mains légèrement tâchées du sang de la plaie de Brett. Le joueur de lacrosse baissa le regard justement vers la blessure de son vis-à-vis et ses yeux, aussitôt, s'agrandirent de surprise. Il ne restait presque plus de trace de la récente attaque du Wendigo, son cœur se gonfla tout de suite de soulagement. Le petit protégé de Chris avait finalement réussi à soigner Brett même si cela avait pris beaucoup plus de temps et d'initiatives que prévus. Le cœur de Brett commençait à battre à nouveau un peu plus vite quand Nolan osa poser sa main sur le torse du lycanthrope. Un sourire ravi apparut sur le visage légèrement trempé de larmes du jeune lycéen de Beacon Hills. Le binôme de Brett caressa du bout des doigts les contours du visage de Brett qui bougeait doucement.

Le loup-garou se réanimait étape par étape. Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses pieds dérapèrent un peu sur le sol avant de se stabiliser, ses mains s'agrippèrent à l'écorce de l'arbre ou au bras de Nolan. Ses yeux papillonnèrent alors que sa bouche s'entrebâilla pour respirer. Nolan laissa couler les larmes le long de ses joues, se gardant pour lui de vouloir serrer Brett fortement dans ses bras. Il ne connaissait pas totalement l'état de santé du grand frère de Lorie et voulait à tout prix éviter qu'il reperde connaissance.

Le lycanthrope gémit de douleur tout en se pinçant les lèvres, la tête en arrière contre l'écorce de l'arbre alors que Nolan soupirait d'apaisement. Le soulagement était de retour et le jeune apprenti chasseur desserra sa prise sur le loup-garou pour le laisser respirer et avoir son espace. Le petit protégé de Chris croisa les bras, le froid de la nuit lui faisant des frissons. Il observa Brett se remettre à son rythme, sans aucun bruit. Le lycanthrope finit par ouvrir les yeux d'un seul coup, sans délicatesse comme s'il s'était rappelé qu'il n'était pas seul. Les iris de Brett se braquèrent aussitôt sur la silhouette de Nolan dans la pénombre de la forêt les entourant. Le jeune lycéen n'aurait su quoi dire du regard de Brett, il était magique et hypnotisant mais il n'y avait ni trace de haine ou de peur. On aurait dit qu'il était encore sous le choc et Nolan pouvait parfaitement le comprendre.

Cependant, une poignée de secondes plus tard, un sourire léger mais sincère se fit sur les lèvres du grand frère de Lorie ce qui ravit le cœur de Nolan. Le lycanthrope ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour toutes ses mésaventures. Nolan se demanda même si ce sourire si magnifique lui étant destiné n'était pas aussi en rapport avec les deux baisers qu'il venait de lui donner en moins d'une dizaine de minutes. Sa curiosité était piquée et cela faisait étrangement rire Brett qui devait être assez en état pour pouvoir analyser Nolan. Brett pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, se retenant de rire face à la tête mi-paniquée mi-radieuse du jeune apprenti chasseur en face de lui. Ses lèvres étaient encore rougies pour leurs derniers échanges, ses cheveux dans un désordre absolument sexy qui donnait envie de passer ses mains dedans. Ses joues rosies par le froid ou le feu de l'action faisaient ressortir les taches de rousseurs que Nolan avait sur la peau.

Nolan et Brett semblaient avoir parfaitement oublier qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux au milieu de cadavres de Wendigos. Que l'odeur âcre et profonde du sang des créatures surnaturelles coulaient sur le sol froid de la forêt, que les membres de la meute devait sans doute attendre une réponse de leur mission. Nolan avait même oublié qu'il avait encore son arc à l'épaule avec son carquois et toutes ses affaires de combat. La seule chose qui comptait était l'état de personne en face de lui, la même chose pour le lycanthrope. Les deux étaient à bout de souffle mais désormais, ils savaient que l'autre allait bien. C'était l'essentiel, ils étaient rassurés.

Nolan osa à nouveau se rapprocher de son binôme, un sourire compatissant et discret sur les lèvres. Brett se massa la nuque tout en se redressant et l'écorce de l'arbre lui servant d'appui. Nolan savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il se retint de venir à sa rescousse. Brett lui saisit la main soudainement, les yeux du jeune apprenti chasseur s'agrandirent par l'effet de surprise. Mais finalement, vu la délicatesse du geste et dans le regard du lycanthrope, les nerfs de Nolan se détendirent aussitôt. Chacun se regarda dans le blanc des yeux, le silence présent mais agissant comme des remerciements mutuels pour ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Ne refais plus ça, ne meurs pas ! finit par dire le nouveau membre de la meute de Scott en serrant la main de Brett dans la sienne et la portant à son cœur.

Il regarda le grand frère de Lorie droit dans les yeux, totalement honnête avec le lycanthrope.

\- Idiot… C'est toi qui a failli me tuer l'autre jour ! réussit à murmurer Brett en se retenant d'éclater de rire face à la tête sérieuse de Nolan.

Le camarade de classe de Liam rigola au commentaire du loup-garou, Brett parlait bien évidemment du jour où, au loft des Hale, il avait fait une partie de la présentation de leur actuelle mission, en compagnie de Liam. Le petit protégé de Chris rougit malgré lui quand Brett plongea son regard charmeur sur ses lèvres. Nolan se rappela la chaleur de leurs baisers, du contact de sa peau contre celle du lycanthrope. Son cœur eut un raté qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez Brett qui reprenait rapidement des forces. Le grand frère de Lorie se décala de l'arbre et fit un pas en direction de Nolan, content de le voir toujours quand même un peu timide.

\- Tu devrais appeler Peter et Chris pour qu'ils nettoient tout ça, fit Brett sans pour autant quitter des yeux le camarade de classe de Liam.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

La voix de Nolan était inquiète et Brett ne voulait pas que le jeune apprenti chasseur continue à s'inquiéter à son sujet. Il avait peut-être été inconscient quelques minutes mais Brett comprenait ce qu'avait dû vivre Nolan durant ses longues secondes. Il tenta de le rassurer en lui disant gentiment :

\- Oui, avec toi, je vais bien.

\- Brett ! s'exclama Nolan en roulant des yeux bien qu'amusé par la réponse donnée par son binôme.

Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée de Beacon Hills lui frappa gentiment à l'épaule, un rictus malicieux sur les lèvres alors que Brett ajouta, légèrement taquin :

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je compte t'embêter encore longtemps.

Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills secoua la tête, à moitié exaspéré par le comportement de Brett mais il pensait surtout qu'il était trop content de le voir en forme, Nolan n'allait donc pas faire son petit discours comme quoi il devrait se montrer un peu plus sérieux que ça. Le nouveau membre de la meute de Scott finit par sortir son téléphone portable en réajustant son arc sur son épaule. Il composa le numéro de téléphone de son mentor et relâcha la main de Brett pour mieux tenir l'appareil. Brett le regarda discrètement alors que son vis-à-vis discutait avec le père d'Allison. Nolan prévint donc Chris qu'il y avait un certain nombre de corps de Wendigos dans les bois, il indiqua la localisation approximative pour lui éviter de chercher trop longtemps. Brett entend parfaitement leur échange téléphonique grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée. Il comprit que Chris s'inquiétait pour Nolan, de comment sa première mission s'était déroulée. Le chasseur se comportait comme un véritable père présent pour Nolan, Brett était content qu'il soit là pour le jeune lycéen. Nolan rassura Chris en lui disant que tout allait bien pour lui, sans expliquer ce qui c'était passé pour Brett. Le camarade de classe de Liam se disait que ce n'était pas à lui de le dire mais plutôt à Brett justement.

Après avoir passé l'appel, Nolan écrivit rapidement à Liam que Brett avait été blessé durant leur mission mais qu'il avait su après plusieurs tentatives l'aider à cicatriser. Durant qu'il écrivait le message, Brett avait tenté de le lire mais le jeune apprenti chasseur avait remonté son téléphone contre lui de manière à ce que le lycanthrope ne puisse pas le lire. La curiosité taquine du lycanthrope fit rire Nolan alors qu'il se dépêchait de finir d'écrire au meilleur ami de Mason. Le nouveau membre de la meute de Scott lâcha finalement son téléphone des yeux et le rangea pour à nouveau se concentrer sur Brett qui lui souriait mystérieusement en silence.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi ? imita le grand frère de Lorie, un rictus en coin. Je manque de mourir, tu m'embrasses follement, tu me traites d'idiot.

Nolan secoua la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. Dit comme ça, bien sûr que cela sonnait drôle bien qu'en réalité, cela s'était déroulé sous le pire des pressions possibles.

\- Je sais très bien ce qu'il vient de se passer ! répondit le jeune lycéen en appuyant son regard sur celui du lycanthrope.

\- Alors tu croyais quoi ? Tu me fais un plan tordu de rentre-dedans indirect ou un truc dans le genre l'autre jour, je manque de crever et tu m'embrasses après des semaines de signaux de ma part. Tu pensais que je déconnais ? demanda le binôme de Nolan.

\- Non, c'est juste que… maintenant, c'est réel et je sais pas trop comment faire, finit par admettre l'ami de Liam avec la plus grand sincérité sur le cœur.

\- Réel ?

Brett n'était pas totalement certain de comprendre ce que le jeune homme voulait lui dire par là, il fronça les sourcils en attendant d'obtenir une réponse de la part du co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée de Beacon Hills.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup et je l'admets, fit Nolan en se mordant les lèvres nerveusement.

\- C'est pas toujours facile d'admettre ce genre de choses. Mais maintenant, je sais que je te plais, donc je me sens plutôt chanceux aujourd'hui malgré cette foutue bête en folie

Brett et Nolan éclatèrent de rire en cœur, le jeune apprenti chasseur était content qu'il arrive à voir les choses sous cet angle. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Maintenant qu'il pouvait se détendre, ses yeux se mirent à observer Brett et ce dernier malgré ses mésaventures restaient tout juste bonnement splendide. Il avait déjà un côté sauvage mais là, dans la nuit, à travers la forêt, les cheveux en folie, un rictus plein de malice sur les lèvres, cette beauté paraissait presque scandaleuse aux yeux du joueur de lacrosse.

\- Brett, oui, si tu veux tant que je l'admette, tu me plais. Beaucoup et peut-être trop pour moi. Mais je pense que tu mènes pas large non plus, de ton côté.

L'audace était quelque chose que Nolan commençait à contrôler gentiment et cela ne pouvait que faire plaisir au lycanthrope dont le sourire s'était agrandi vivement face aux mots de Nolan. Le jeune apprenti chasseur admettait son attirance pour lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans aucune honte ou criante de le lui dire à voix haute. Et Nolan n'avait pas du tout tort en disant qu'il ne menait pas large, c'était complètement vrai. Brett avait du mal à faire face à son attirance pour le jeune lycéen et ami de Liam. Son attirance pour l'ancien membre du groupe de Monroe ne s'était peut-être pas faite du jour au lendemain mais pas non sans des tonnes de questionnements et de craintes. Brett avait été d'abord été curieux, il n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par le genre de personnes comme Nolan : un peu timide, sur ses gardes, intelligent mais solitaire. Brett avait dû aussi faire face à la question de l'hétérosexualité de Nolan, il ne savait pas encore totalement si le jeune lycéen était gay, bi ou pansexuel mais le lycanthrope comprenait que Nolan pouvait aimer les garçons.

Le grand frère de Lorie hocha de la tête tout en se rapprochant de Nolan et le serra dans ses bras sans le prévenir, le jeune lycéen fut d'abord pris de court mais ensuite, se détendit en sentant la chaleur familière du lycanthrope contre lui, son souffle dans sa nuque et la légère pression sécurisante des bras de Brett dans son dos. Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée de Beacon Hills s'y laissa bercer, le cœur rassuré et amoureux.

**Voilà donc pour aujourd'hui, je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine. Il ne reste que deux chapitres à cette histoire, si jamais. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut à tout le monde, est-ce que vous allez bien ? J'espère que oui. Mes réponses aux commentaires, et bien sûr que je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci beaucoup à BHgirl pour ton commentaire : le couple Brolan m'est venu quand j'ai fait une fanfic Harry Potter x Teen Wolf il y a un peu près un an. SI jamais, je te la conseille. En plus, dedans, il y a des ships connus comme Sterek et Thiam. Il s'agit de Mésaventures et liaisons à Poudlard. Il est vrai que c'est un ship sous-côté, je trouve ça dommage. J'espère que ce prochain chapitre te plaira, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Salut à toi, Tohoro : Chris et Peter ? Bien sûr qu'ils matchent ensemble, je suis contente que tu sois de cet avis. Merci d'apprécier mon histoire, j'espère que tu aimeras les prochains derniers chapitres. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 21: Retrouver un peu de calme**

Après un certain moment de silence, Brett finit par dire quelque chose, avec sa confiance en soi retrouvée et une légère voix sensuelle au bout des lèvres :

\- C'est sûr que là, je mène pas large alors s'il te plait, aide-moi à voir plus clair.

Le lycanthrope rigola quand le cœur du jeune apprenti chasseur dérapa, le retour de sa timidité ne faisait que de le rendre encore plus adorable. Mais en gros, Nolan savait parfaitement que le grand frère de Lorie lui demandait de l'embrasser, un autre baiser et le petit protégé de Chris n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir du combien cela allait faire. Allait faire, oui. Parce que l'attraction était trop forte entre eux. Parce que la tentation était dangereuse ancrée en lui désormais et qu'en plus, ce soit une demande de Brett, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai, il ne savait pas s'il le méritait vraiment. Mais une chose était sûre, il allait embrasser à nouveau son binôme, peut-être en avait-il même besoin comme pour se réconforter de le voir à nouveau complètement humain et cicatrisé. Ou bien pour tout simplement lui prouver à quel point il était important pour lui.

Alors le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills fit à nouveau un pas en avant, les yeux brillants, se mordant la lèvre supérieure. Brett adorait ce petit tic chez Nolan, un brin sexy. Le camarade de classe de Liam attrapa le lycanthrope par la nuque tout en se demandant comment cela se faisait que ce soit lui l'humain qui avait dominé leurs premiers baisers. Brett était un loup puissant, certes pas durant leurs autres échanges mais là, il était de nouveau en forme. La réalité était peut-être que Brett aimait bien qu'il prenne les initiatives maintenant que Nolan était sorti du placard et qu'il avait tout fait pour le sauver ?

Se fixant dans le blanc des yeux quelques petites secondes, Nolan et Brett ne pouvaient pas nier la trop forte attraction entre eux. Il fallait qu'il embrasse l'autre, ils étaient comme des aimants et le premier qui brisera cette tension dominera l'autre. Bien que Nolan voyait vraiment voir Brett le faire, une partie de lui était plutôt joueuse en ce début de soirée et surtout vu que le lycanthrope continuait de l'observer avec un regard si sensuel mais inactif, le jeune joueur de lacrosse déposa subitement ses lèvres contre celles de Brett. Le cœur du loup-garou sembla s'échappa hors de sa cage thoracique, libre et en feu. Il ne resta pas inactif trop longtemps non plus et sentit le sourire conquis de Nolan à travers leurs lèvres quand il posa ses mains en coupe sur le visage si doux et clair du jeune apprenti chasseur.

Le souffle de Nolan se fit de plus en plus court alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur les épaules musclées du loup-garou Bêta jusqu'à la taille. Ils ne pensaient même plus à ce qu'ils faisaient au milieu des bois ni à l'heure qu'il devait être, ni que la mission était terminée et qu'il fallait bientôt rentrer avant de se faire repérer par des gardes-de-chasses ou des patrouilleurs de la police. Les lèvres chaudement délicieuses du loup-garou faisaient perdre la raison au jeune lycéen qui avait légèrement balancé la tête en arrière sous les caresses délicates des mains de Brett sur sa nuque. Un frisson parcourut la moelle osseuse du co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills, le ramenant malgré lui à la réalité alors que Brett commençait à embrasser sa nuque.

\- On devrait… on devrait rentrer, gémit le nouveau membre de la meute de Scott malgré sa terrible envie de rester là à subir les délices des mains et lèvres du jeune lycanthrope.

Heureusement pour Nolan, Brett ne sembla pas déçu ou en colère contre lui pour avoir dit ses quelques mots. Les yeux du lycanthrope étaient toujours aussi brillants de désir, virant légèrement sur le jaune de son pouvoir de loup-garou. Brett caressa doucement la joue de Nolan alors que ce dernier se mordait la lèvre inférieure comme pour taquiner son vis-à-vis.

\- On devrait y aller, ouais, fit Brett en saisissant la main de Nolan qui se raidit le temps d'une seconde avant de rougir ce qui fit rire le loup-garou.

\- Filons d'ici, rigola le jeune apprenti chasseur en vérifiant du regard qu'ils n'avaient rien laissé comme armes ou autres autour d'eux.

Les deux regardèrent une dernière fois autour d'eux avant de s'en aller à grands pas sans s'y perdre grâce à la vue surnaturelle de Brett, main dans la main. Le trajet du retour fut très différent de l'aller, plus de temps perdu à se regarder dans les yeux en pensant à ce qui pourrait possiblement arriver : tout était réel et possible. Nolan aurait pensé que c'était horrible de rire et s'amuser alors qu'il avait tout de même tuer ou très gravement tuer des gens. Bon, c'étaient pas forcément des gens avec de bonnes intentions vu les carnages qu'ils avaient déjà causés le long de leur chemin pour arriver jusqu'à Beacon Hills mais une légère partie d'humanité chez Nolan persistait dans son esprit.

Quand les deux revinrent au loft des Hale, la bonne humeur était toujours là entre eux et cela s'était entendu depuis le bas de l'escalier. Brett avait une toute légère discrète marque sur le ventre et son haut était déchiré mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur physique. Nolan ouvrit la porte en métal du loft et quand les gens présents se tournèrent dans leur direction, ceux qui le purent remarquèrent aussitôt la proximité et la tension autour d'eux. Elle n'était plus du tout comme avant, elle était beaucoup plus seine et le mot tension devenait presque contradictoire. Liam comprit tout de suite ce que cela signifiait mais ce n'était pas forcément la priorité d'en parler. Le petit-ami de la chimère se rappelait parfaitement que Nolan lui avait dit que Brett était blessé.

\- Mec, est-ce que tout va bien ? Nolan m'a expliqué que t'avais des blessures !

Le loup-garou roula des yeux mais le jeune lycéen frappa gentiment l'épaule de Brett alors que leurs amis s'agroupaient autour d'eux. Liam chercha partout une blessure quelconque chez le jeune lycanthrope mais à part l'état complètement fichu du haut de Brett, il ne restait plus rien. Nolan jurait avoir vu une certaine pointe de jalousie dans le regard de Theo quand le meilleur ami de Mason avait démontré de l'inquiétude envers Brett. Nolan secoua la tête, hilare, et déposa le reste de son matériel de chasse sur une table alors que Liam suppliait presque le grand frère de Lorie qu'on l'ausculte.

Peter observa en silence la scène alors que tout le monde essayait d'obtenir des réponses sur ce qui s'était passé pour que Brett, loup-garou de son état finisse dans un état pire que celui de Nolan apprenti chasseur. L'oncle de Derek et Cora avait tout de suite remarqué à leur entrée dans le loft la clarté de leur connexion, un rictus malicieux plein de satisfaction figé sur son visage. Sauf que son attention fut attirée ailleurs quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer et que le nom de Chris Argent apparaisse sur l'écran. Vu que la petite bande semblait se débrouiller à la perfection et qu'il n'allait tout de même pas les chercher vu ce qu'il s'était passé il y a encore peu, le plus des Hale répondit et s'éloigna à grands pas des plus jeunes.

\- Argent, paré pour notre mission ?

\- Mets ce petit ton arrogant de côté, je compte pas faire ça tout seul surtout vu ce qu'ils ont laissé derrière. Nolan va mériter une petite discussion avec moi dès demain, fit sèchement le chasseur professionnel.

Peter quitta le loft le plus silencieusement possible et tendit qu'il descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre en regardant l'heure sur son montre, le lycanthrope lui répondit :

\- Arrogant, moi ? Tu me connais tellement bien, Argent ! Il y a donc de sacrés dégâts si j'écoute ta délicieuse voix ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de l'apprendre ? C'est pas que je remets l'éducation de Nolan en doute… Je crois qu'il s'est plutôt bien amusé et qu'une certaine personne en a récolté un peu le prix.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer avec des mots plus clairs, Hale ?

\- Sois fier de ton petit protégé, son célibat semble terminé. Il est revenu sans aucune égratignure alors que Brett a dû être très mal au point durant leur mission vu son état. T'aurait dû sentir leur connexion ! Une pure merveille ! Suis-je bête ! T'aurais pas pu !

\- Arrêter de parler dans le vide, je sais que d'être à l'heure n'est pas dans tes habitudes mais je pense que je ne me trompe pas quand je dis que tu voudrais éviter que leurs petits restes éveillent la police et les chasseurs ? Les Wendigos ne vont pas disparaitre en claquant des doigts.

Le lycanthrope avait très distingué une légère teinte de joie dans la voix du père d'Allison.

\- J'arrive, souffla doucement Peter avant de raccrocher.

Pendant ce temps, au loft des Hale, Liam avait fini par laisser les autres se charger de soigner et regarder Brett ne voulant pas contraindre la demande d'un ami et surtout empêcher que Theo intervienne à cause de sa visible jalousie complètement débile. Liam prit donc Nolan de côté, assez loin et à l'étage pour que les autres ne les entendent pas, du moins essayer que cette conversation reste le plus privée que possible.

\- Dis-moi que tu t'es rapproché de Brett durant cette opération !

Le jeune co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée de Beacon Hills éclata de rire, un rire sincère et doux qui rassura tout de suite et intrigua tout de même le petit-ami de la chimère.

\- Raconte-moi, sérieux !

\- D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi ! demanda le jeune apprenti chasseur en levant ses deux mains en l'air. Que veux-tu s'avoir ?

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et de me taquiner ! Tu le sais très bien…

Nolan rigola et soupira avant de lui dire d'une voix calme et posée mais faible malgré tout :

\- On s'est embrassé. Plusieurs fois. Toujours de mon initiative. À chaque fois, il a répondu et durant le dernier, c'était quand même vraiment pas mal.

Liam fit un cri sourd de la victoire en sautillant sans faire de bruit sans le regard mi-ahuri mi-hilare du co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills. Le meilleur ami de Mason était vraiment super fier et content pour son ami. Il avait l'air tellement détendu et confiant, libéré et amoureux. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais été ou jamais osé être toutes ses dernières années. Liam sourit et lui fit signe d'aller voir Brett, une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Lorsqu'ils redescendent, Brett regarda Nolan avec une œillade qui amusa beaucoup Liam.

\- On va vous laisser tranquilles entre vous, glissa Mason avec un rictus malicieux.

Nolan secoua la tête, exaspéré mais dans le bon sens du terme alors que lui et Brett les saluaient. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, ils éclatèrent de rire et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre une fois que la lourde porte du loft se referma après le passage de leurs amis.

\- Pourquoi tu flippais autant pour Brett ? demanda Theo en fronçant des sourcils alors qu'ils descendaient le plus vite possible.

\- La jalousie, je peux apprécier mais faut calmer la tienne, Raeken, souffla le jeune Bêta de Scott en regardant Theo droit dans les yeux.

La chimère arqua un sourcil face au commentaire de son petit-ami.

\- Y a que toi et je crois que c'est plutôt évident que Nolan n'a que Brett dans sa vie et que c'est la même chose pour lui. On a peut-être été ennemis, les deux, mais on est amis maintenant et je pense que c'est normal de s'inquiéter quand on apprend qu'un de nos amis est blessés à cause d'un Wendigo. Ce truc sanguinaire aurait pu me tuer sans la venue de Scott. Et le pire, c'est de savoir que ton pote, humain et apprenti chasseur, va très bien alors que le lycanthrope de l'équipe est blessé. Brett, blessé ? Oui, je pense que je peux m'inquiéter vu que la dernière fois, c'étaient à cause de Monroe et senior Argent.

\- D'accord, d'accord, admit la chimère en lui prenant la main alors que Mason et Corey étaient hilares face à leur échange.

Le quatuor quitta l'immeuble et prit la voiture de la chimère. Sur le trajet, Liam finit par se rappeler d'un détail :

\- Les gars, vous auriez une petite idée de pourquoi Chris appellerait personnellement Peter ?

\- La mission, Dunbar, répondit aussitôt son petit-ami comme si c'était une évidence.

Le blond roula des yeux avant de déclarer :

\- Je pensais que Chris le ferait sans prévenir Peter histoire de bien le faire rager sur les bords. Peter était du genre à pas vouloir le faire au beau milieu de la nuit lors de la réunion.

Theo fronça les sourcils alors qu'à l'arrière, Corey commençait à se construire mentalement une théorie folle mais bon, la folie et la surprise régnaient en maitre à Beacon Hills.

\- Il me semblerait que quelqu'un ici a déjà sa petite idée sur la question ? fit Liam en retournant en direction du caméléon.

\- C'est sûrement improbable mais à chaque fois qu'on le dit…

\- Vas-y, accouche ! supplia Mason, curieux de connaitre l'avis de son petit-ami sur la question.

\- Ce serait si fou que ça que les duos chasseur et lycanthrope soient monnaie courante ou du moins que celle de Brett et Nolan ne soit pas exceptionnelle ?

Theo manqua de freiner violement au milieu de la route heureusement vide alors que Mason et Liam arboraient leur meilleure stupéfaction. Corey balaya sa main dans l'air en soupirant :

\- Oui, je sais, c'est trop fou pour être possible ! Dire que l'histoire de Brett et Nolan pourrait avoir une répercussion sur Chris et Peter… Je cherche trop loin sûrement !

Le groupe éclata de rire jusqu'à ce que Liam et Theo se dévisagèrent comme s'ils avaient eu la même pensée. Cet échange ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du couple derrière eux. Les rires disparurent aussitôt pour laisser place à un lourd silence.

\- En réalité, impossible, je pense pas à que cela conviendrait.

\- Ce serait fort probable en réalité, oui, se rendit compte Liam.

Combien de petits jeux entre chasseurs et lycanthropes existaient dans la vraie vie ? Il y avait eu Kate et Derek, Scott et Allison puis Brett et Nolan. Mais peut-être que la toute première avait été celle de Chris et Peter ? Peut-être que de voir leurs petits protégés se rapprocher dangereusement et sensuellement l'un envers l'autre, cela les avait connecté eux aussi ? Seul le destin était au courant.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je vous annonce déjà que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette longue fiction. Je travaille actuellement sur un Thiam que je publierai bientôt. Il s'agit de retrouvailles, de passé mais surtout une histoire OC qui ne s'éloigne quand même pas trop des personnages de la série. Je ne vous dirais rien de plus. A la semaine prochaine dans ce cas ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello tout le monde, me voici avec le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je voudrais dire merci à ****Lia, Mihn28, BHgirl, Guest (Tohoro) pour vos commentaires tout le long de cette aventure. Je remercie également ceux qui ont favorité et suivi mon histoire de Brolan.**

**Merci à Tohoro pour ton commentaire, j'espère que cette fin te plaira. Je serais ravie de lire ton histoire sur Wattpad, peux-tu me dire comment elle se nomme ? Ce ship est pour moi comme un grand nombre de couples non-canoniques de TW… impossibles mais tellement tentants telles que Sterek, Thiam, Stackson, Scissac…**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 22: Avouer malgré la douleur**

Tranquilles, seulement les deux, tous les autres étant partis, Brett et Nolan étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre. Cela faisait cinq minutes mais le grand frère de Lorie sentait que le co-capitaine de lacrosse du lycée de Beacon Hills, juste à côté de lui, était de plus en plus nerveux. Le binôme de Nolan se releva donc alors que le jeune lycéen fronçait les sourcils face au mouvement de Brett.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda le loup-garou Bêta en fixant suspicieusement le camarade classe de Liam.

Nolan déglutit douloureusement. Bien qu'il ait osé s'affirmer et se libérer face à ses sentiments pour Brett, il ne lui avait pas encore dit toute la vérité. Le lycanthrope ignorait pourquoi il avait agi de cette manière envers lui. L'heure était venue pour le petit protégé de Chris de dévoiler ce qui s'était passé avec Gabe, cela n'allait pas être facile mais le grand frère de Lorie méritait de connaitre cet incident et de pour cela mieux comprendre Nolan également.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes pourquoi je réagisse bizarrement avant… et pourquoi j'étais distant…

Brett fronça les sourcils, bien que ces informations lui seraient en effet bien utiles. Si Nolan déballait son cœur, cela voulait dire que sa confiance en Brett était totale. Le grand frère de Lorie hocha de la tête avec un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres. Nolan se mordit les lèvres, se réinstalla confortablement sur le canapé. Brett prit la main du jeune lycéen pour qu'il soit en confiance.

\- Liam et Theo m'ont expliqué un peu que tu leur avais demandé de l'aide, ne leur en veux pas pour ça.

Le loup-garou était certain que sans eux, Nolan n'aurait jamais osé faire ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours donc il n'était pas trop en colère mais bon, le petit duo n'était pas très porté sur la notion du mot secret on dirait bien. Il ne dit rien, laissa Nolan reprendre la conversation :

\- Quand je suis arrivé dans la meute de Scott, tout ce que je voulais c'était être en sécurité. Que ma famille le soit malgré qu'elle soit pas là pour moi. J'avais besoin d'équilibre dans ma vie vu ce qu'il s'était passé avec Monroe et l'incident de l'hôpital.

Brett était compréhensif et sentait la tristesse submerger Nolan. Soudain, ce fut la gorge du jeune apprenti chasseur qui se serra. Les véritables déclarations allaient enfin arriver.

\- Personne ne savait au départ que j'aimais les garçons. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à mes parents, je n'avais pas d'amis. Mais ensuite, j'ai intégré la meute de Scott. Tu as commencé à me draguer, j'ai paniqué et au final, lors d'un entrainement avec Chris, je lui ai dit. Liam a été le second à savoir que j'étais gay. Corey, Mason et Theo ont ensuite compris que oui, tu me plaisais.

Brett était plutôt content de savoir que depuis le début, il lui plaisait. Il apprenait qu'il était gay. Nolan savait, lui, depuis le début qu'il était bisexuel.

\- Quand j'étais dans le camp de Monroe, la haine sur la différence, peu importe sur quoi, m'avait bien fait comprendre que je devais le garder pour moi. Gabe était devenu mon premier ami, je l'avais vu comme la personne qui m'aiderait à m'affirmer, à devenir plus courageux.

À la prononciation du défunt jeune chasseur, Brett comprit que c'était une personne qui avait causé du mal au jeune apprenti chasseur.

\- J'ai eu tort, admit Nolan en baissant les yeux, une légère grimace sur son visage.

Le grand frère de Lorie lui saisit donc la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il compatissait, lui exprimer son désolément et qu'il était là pour lui.

\- Gabe a été bien plus malin que je me l'étais dit. Il a fini par douter, je l'ai malheureusement compris trop tard. Il avait su que j'étais gay et j'ai flippé. C'est à ce moment que je me suis dit que certaines différences ne sont pas si terribles, que c'est pas parce qu'on sort du mal qu'on est forcément des monstres ou de mauvaises personnes. Ça m'a fait un déclic par rapport à la situation entre chasseurs et les créatures surnaturelles.

Brett hocha de la tête doucement.

\- À cause de l'Anuk-Ite, j'agissais par peur donc je n'étais pas totalement moi-même. Et à cause de ça, Gabe a su lire en moi mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. J'avais toujours fait attention, des années durant. Mais le soir à l'hôpital quand Monroe essayait de s'occuper de la bande au lycée, il est venu me voir.

Le camarade de classe de Liam ferma les yeux un court instant, un poids sur le cœur.

\- Il s'est acharné sur moi, m'a dit des choses qui m'ont dégoûtés sur qui j'étais alors que je commençais à me dire que c'était pas si horrible que ça. Il m'a brisé, j'étais totalement perdu à cause des actions de Monroe et cela n'a fait qu'empirer à cause de Gabe. Je me suis longtemps laissé berné par les pensées qu'il avait eu, c'était pour ça que j'ai eu peur au départ. Tu me plaisais mais chaque fois que je pensais à ça, je me revoyais ce soir en question avec Gabe qui m'insultait, me brisait. Chaque mot persistait dans ma tête comme pour me hanter. J'étais bloqué, terrorisé par un fantôme du passé. Ce gars… m'a plaqué contre un mur, me lacérant les poignets en me criant un nombre incalculable de fois des horreurs sur moi. J'étais comme un échauffement pour lui, avant qu'il vienne s'attaquer à Theo et Liam. Je me souviens encore de la peur que je ressentais, de la douleur qui persistait dans mon ventre, de mon souffle qui se débattait.

Brett ressentait tout ce que Nolan vivait en ce moment précis, c'était puissant et vraiment douloureux. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra fortement. Nolan était tellement plongé dans son récit que le jeune lycéen ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

\- Il m'a traité de pervers, m'a craché dessus. Gabe était la seule qui ressemblait à un ami pour moi à cette époque.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les gens du co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse de Beacon Hills, il en essuya une rapidement tout en reprenant son histoire :

\- Il s'était retourné contre moi en apprenant que j'étais gay, cela m'a complètement brisé. Ma confiance qui était déjà pas très élevée ? Partie en fumée ! Mon envie d'enfin être officiellement sorti du placard ? Une histoire passée !

La rage se fit ressentir autour d'eux, Nolan essayait de serrer les poings malgré la prise de Brett.

\- Mais le pire était…

Le nouveau membre de la meute de Scott ne savait pas s'il devait le dire ou non mais vu le regard de Brett et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu les deux, le fait qu'il l'écoutait complètement et attentivement tout en gardant la même flamme de passion dans ses yeux malgré tout ce qu'il venait de lui révéler. Il déglutit douloureusement en se rappelant de la suite de cet incident.

\- Il était si proche de moi, sa colère dans ses yeux, le fait que je ne puisse pas m'échapper…

Une étincelle jaillit dans les iris de Brett, ce dernier se rapprocha doucement de Nolan. Il venait de saisir ce que le jeune homme allait dire.

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait me violer ! C'était horrible, fou, insoutenable !

Le grand frère de Lorie posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule du jeune apprenti chasseur pour le rassurer.

\- Quand il m'a relâché, j'étais au bord du gouffre et les larmes aux yeux. Il me fusillait du regard, j'ai pas tenu plus de dix secondes avant de me barrer aux pas de course. Mais c'était seulement dans ma tête que je me suis imaginé fuir, Brett. C'était comme le rêve d'un condamné à mort juste avant sa sentence finale. Gabe me maintenait toujours, décidé à vraiment me faire encore plus de mal.

Nolan se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses sanglots. Il avait la sensation que Gabe le tenait encore, il avait la sensation que le défunt apprenti chasseur avait toujours ses mains sur ses poignets pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite.

\- Il a dit que j'étais monstrueux, comme vous les créatures surnaturelles. Que les gens dans mon genre ne devraient pas exister. Son ton était glaciale, on aurait dit les paroles de la mort en personne. La pression que Gabe maintenait sur mes poignets… je croyais que mon sang allait bientôt s'arrêter de circuler. Je commençais à me dire qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

Il se frotta les yeux avec énergie avant de fixer Brett droit dans les yeux, le souffle court et toujours le cœur douloureux. Les yeux de Nolan tiraient légèrement sur le rouge, les joues trempées par les récentes larmes. Brett était brisé par la personne qu'il voyait en face de lui. Tout était devenu beaucoup plus clair maintenant qu'il avait appris le passé de Nolan par rapport à sa sexualité et à son comportement vis-à-vis des autres personnes. Il sourit avec compassion et vint gentiment prendre Nolan dans ses bras posant sa tête contre l'épaule musclée du loup-garou Bêta.

\- Je suis désolé pour toutes ses atrocités, je suis désolée que tu les aies traversées tout seul. Je suis désolé que ta famille ne soit pas là pour toi. Mais je ne suis absolument pas désolé qu'il soit mort, c'est ce qu'il méritait. Toi, tu mérites la vie que tu as maintenant. Tu as su faire les bons choix en partant du camp de Monroe, de continuer de croire en toi malgré toutes ses mésaventures. Tu aurais pu t'effondrer, tomber en dépression, vouloir quitter… ce monde comme un bon nombre d'autres gens l'auraient fait à ta place ! Mais tu es toujours là, tu as su remonter la pente et réussir à t'aimer tel que tu es. Je suis fier de toi, je suis fier de la personne que j'aime et je suis désolée si je t'ai posé problèmes. J'ignore ta situation, je n'arrivais pas à te lire. Presque personne n'arrivait, en fait. C'est plus compréhensible vu que je suis au courant de ton passé désormais. Mais Nolan Holloway, je suis vraiment admiratif. De toi, de tes capacités incroyables, de ta force, de ta volonté. Tu as tellement changé, bien plus que moi je ne le ferais sûrement en une demi-vie, on va dire, je suis pas si stupide que ça…

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Nolan, le son d'un faible rire parvint aux oreilles du loup-garou. Brett était content d'avoir fait rire le jeune homme, il ne voulait pas qu'il reste coincé dans ses pensées sombres.

\- Je t'aime Brett, réussit à dire Nolan en relevant la tête pour le dire en face de Brett.

Le cœur du lycanthrope se gonfla tout comme Nolan manqua de pleurer face à ses propres mots. C'était à la fois doux et douloureux. Brett embrassa le front de son binôme.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Nolan !

Le ton sincère et profond du jeune lycanthrope apaisa Nolan qui se laissa aller contre l'épaule de Brett. Ses yeux se fermèrent entre exténuation d'avoir enfin tout avoué, de fatigue pour s'être tant dépenser en mission ou tout simplement parce que c'était déjà l'aube dans quelques heures et qu'il avait besoin de sommeil. Ses yeux le tiquaient, ses paupières tombèrent par lui-même alors que Brett s'allongea doucement sur le canapé l'enlaçant tendrement dans ses bras comme une couverture humaine. Toujours là pour lui, pour le protéger, le grand frère de Lorie l'admira un petit moment avant que lui aussi succombe aux bras de Morphée. Le duo s'endormit et resta serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Alors que Brett et Nolan étaient désormais endormis, autre chose d'aussi spectaculaire ou improbable s'était passé à Beacon Hills. Autre part, à la même heure, un peu plus loin que l'appartement des Hale, dans une chambre plongé dans la noirceur, deux silhouettes couchées dans un lit. Deux corps nus endormis. Deux hommes l'un en face de l'autre.

Corey n'avait pas eu tellement tort à propos d'un chasseur en question. Le petit-ami de Mason ne s'était pas trompé sur Peter et Chris. Parfois, un couple peut ouvrir les yeux et en créer d'autres. Parfois ce sont les jeunes qui aident les plus âgés à arrêter de fermer les yeux sur ce qu'ils ressentent au fond d'eux-mêmes. Il y aura toujours des fois où on brise les règles, il y a toujours des loups qui finissent par aimer des chasseurs et des chasseurs qui finissent par succomber aux charmes de certains loups-garous. Kate et Derek n'avait pas été le seul à briser cette règle, Allison n'avait pas été la seule Argent à tomber amoureuse d'un Alpha, Brett n'était pas le seul à tomber amoureux d'un ancien traqueur de bêtes surnaturelles.

**J'espère que cette fin est à la hauteur de vos attentes, je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire. **

**PlumdeSorbier**


End file.
